The Ballad of Hinata Hyuga-Life Unfolding in the Hidden Leaf
by hotpinkhalloween
Summary: Unfolding life in the village hidden in the leaves-The story mainly focuses on Hinata and Naruto as they navigate their own roller coaster of emotions in expressing their feelings for each other amid rebuilding their village from the last battle. This isn't just a romance story as as there are updates about other characters and the community woven in between.
1. Chapter 1

The Ballad of Hinata Hyuga

By Hotpinkhalloween

Masashi Kishimoto is an amazing artist and story teller and this work is based off his characters. The setting is based off what happens when the war is over from when the manga series ends.

Chapter 1

Post-War

After the 4th Great Ninja War the nations and villages made an agreement to strengthen the peace between their nations. Prior to the war, this would have been difficult to do, but after being comrades in battle and sharing the narrow survival that Naruto and Sasuke put their lives on the line for, they all shared a bond. The allied nations were closer to that then they had ever been.

The major threats presented by Tobi (Obito) and Madara Uchiha were erased and it really did seem that little to no threats were left to exist. Even though Orochimaru was present at the last battle, he was considered a minimal threat compared to what was already experienced. Perhaps he too, knew this, because after seeing the unimaginable power possessed by Naruto and Sasuke he disappeared. It seemed like fun for him to toy with the notion of crushing the leaf village when he assumed he couldn't be stopped, when the strength of the village did little to impress him. After witnessing the strength of the members from team 7, Orochimaru decided that better days lied ahead elsewhere.

Many people were dead, several were wounded, but the battle was over and it was time to go home. As the other villages returned home to share the story of Naruto and Sasuke's heroics, Naruto and Sasuke were partially healed on site by Sakura and Lady Tsunade until they could get back to the Leaf Village. There wasn't much left to their village as it was still being rebuilt, but medical units and shelters were set up until more permanent placements could be constructed.

The ninjas that could still walk and move reasonably well were tasked with carrying the ones that were immobile or dead from the battle field back to their villages. Great care was taken to help the neighboring nations so that everyone made it home safely.

Although it was a victory, the sight of those returning from the fight was horrific. A dead Neji Hyuga was being carried in on a stretcher by his cousin Hinata Hyuga and her team mate Shino Abarame, Naruto was also on a stretcher with his body covered up but with blood obviously seeping through the cloth. The village was bustling with the reconstruction effort a moment before, but now one could hear a pin drop. There was no sound but the wind wooshing past the somber faces of people as it passed through the village hidden in the leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Recovery

Naruto had been in the hospital for 2 weeks. Even though he healed quickly on average, this fight was different from any he had before. He was able to share Kurama's chakra in a way that he hadn't before, and needed to rest to recharge both his and Kurama's chakra. The super healing he usually had was an effect of Kurama's chakra and with that depleted he was healing at a normal rate for the first time in his life. He slept for the first week, then grew impatient in the second week, asking Lady Tsunade to release him and saying he just needed to rest at home. She denied his request because he wasn't able to even lift himself out of bed.

The night they all returned home, Hinata visited Naruto in the hospital. She brought him a flower in a vase to keep on his bedside table. She would come every morning and replace the flower with a fresh one from her garden, hoping to thank Naruto for his sacrifice. After the fourth day, the nurse let Hinata know that that Naruto hadn't been awake since the first night he came to the hospital and this his chakra was so extremely low it was already a marvel that he survived. She resolved that she wouldn't stop coming to visit and would bring him flowers until he was released from the hospital at last.

On the 17th day that he was in the hospital she came in and replaced his flower on his bedside table like usual. She put her hand back to her side and looked at Naruto sleeping there, hoping he would wake up soon. She turned and began to leave as Naruto grabbed her hand.

Hinata Jumped looked back at him "Naruto, you, you're awake," she stammered.

"Hinata," he said more gruffly than he wanted to, he could tell by his voice he hadn't spoken in a while.

"How long have I been out of it?" he asked.

"Um, well, this is the 17th day that you've been here, and this is the first time you've woken up Naruto."

"17 days?!" he yelled, "17 days?"

Hinata tried to explain, "the nurse mentioned your chakra was almost completely drained."

Naruto let go of her hand and tried to sit up but only one side of his body lifted. He had momentarily forgotten about his arm but it was all coming back to him now. He slumped back into his bed.

The door to the room opened and the nurse stepped inside. You're finally awake she said. I will let milady know, she asked to be alerted as soon as you awoke.

Just as quickly as she had come into the room she had left.

Hinata looked back over to Naruto with a smile on her face.

"What is it Hinata?" He asked

"It's just that, after that battle, I'm glad you're okay. You are a hero Naruto and..."

Lady Tsunade quickly came bursting into the room, her assistant Shizune by her side.

"Grandma Tsunade, Shizune…" Naruto greeted both of them with a wincing smile.

The 5th Hokage was recovering from her battle wounds as well and her anti-aging juitsu hadn't fully returned. She didn't appreciate being called grandma at all, but especially not now that she actually looked like one.

"I told you not to call me that!" She smiled and continued in a softer tone, "Anyways, you are a hero Naruto so I think I will let it slide this time. Hello Hinata, I'm glad to see you looking after Naruto."

"Hi milady, I just came to visit. I need to head back, but I will be back tomorrow if that's okay Naruto?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming Hinata, see you tomorrow." He half smiled. He knew by her entrance that lady Tsunade probably didn't have good news for him.

Just as Hinata shut the door she started in "I'm surprised that you survived that last battle Naruto, it took a lot out of you. I have to be honest with you about your recovery, are you well enough to process what I need to tell you or do you want me to wait for Kakashi?"

"How's Sasuke?" He asked.

"He's in about the same shape as you are. When you and Sasuke combined attacks on the battlefield you both lost more than just your arms. You also lost the ability to wield chakra with two hands and without your arm you will be unable to perform ninjitsu. What I'm telling you is that if we can't fix this then you will no longer be a shinobi. Do you understand what I'm saying Naruto?"

"Granny, are you saying there may be a way to fix this?" he asked.

"Yes, there might be. It will be difficult and only two medical ninjas in the village have enough skill to perform such a procedure. There isn't a guarantee that it will be successful but the worst case scenario is that you will not be able to replace your arm." She explained.

"I understand, when do we start," he asked.

"I'll need another week to gather the materials needed from other villages, many of our supplies haven't been restored yet. As soon as I have the supplies we will begin." She finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hyuga family's grief

Hinata returned home to find her father, lord Hiashi, training with her sister. When she walked through the door her father told Hanabi that is was time to take a break.

"Hinata," he called, "come here."

There was a pause and then she did as he asked, "yes father."

He locked eyes with his daughter, as if trying to understand something about her. "You went to see Naruto again, yes." It was more of a statement than a question. She chose not to answer but continued the silence and remained looking at her father.

After a pause he began "You show a lot of concern for him, more so, it seems, than for your usual comrades." This, also, was not a question.

"Yes, I suppose I do," She answered. "Are you unhappy?"

"Hmp," he replied as he turned his back on her.

Her father walked passed her to continue training his youngest daughter, the protégé he never had in Hinata.

She moved into the back yard to look at her garden. Every day she picked two flowers from her garden, one for Naruto and one for Neji. It was hard to be home and not think about the family member who became like an older brother to her, who trained with her, and who became like a son to her father. Neji paid the ultimate sacrifice, as she would have done if she were in his position. She understood why he would lay down his life so that Naruto would survive. Everyone, every person in the village although saddened by the choice that had to be made, understood that this was what being a shinobi stood for. Saving Naruto was the only hope that any of them had. She had replayed his death over and over again in her mind, knowing each time that he made the right choice. But it didn't make the aftermath any easier on her or her family.

Her father had barely spoken to her after she had gotten back. She knew it wasn't that he was upset with her, he had a particularly hard time dealing with loss. After the loss of his only brother and his wife, both when Hinata was very young, he became a little harder after each passing. Pieces of him seemed to die with those he loved and his grieving always took time to run its course. Now that the war had ended, the Hyugas had nothing but time while grieving Neji in their own way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inside the Leaf Village Medical Corps

Sakura had been working almost nonstop ever since getting back from the war. She spent all her time performing healing ninjuitsus to save those injured in the battle. Many leaf shinobi were injured and in an effort to show strong alliances the leaf was also treating those injured in battle from neighboring nations. After three days of healing the injured she started falling asleep and had to take some leave to rest so that she didn't need a healer herself. Lady Tsunade and Shizune as well as other members of the medical corps worked hard as well to stop bleeding and mend injuries.

They started replacing each other in shifts when the major injuries were under control. Sakura liked this better because it meant she could ultimately work longer. Several villagers were sent home if they had non life threatening injuries to make room for those with more extensive damages. The hospital was beyond full capacity.

After about a week from being back the 5th Hokage requested a meeting with Sakura. Lady Tsunade kept her post on the main floor of the hospital at the end of the hall due to no longer having an office. She tried stationing a tent in the village but there were too many distractions for her to want to get her work done.

Sakura walked down the long hall which was guarded with an Ombu Black Ops guard and rapt twice on the door while calling out "sensi?"

"Ah, Sakura, I'm glad you're here, I have a mission for you."

"A mission, milady, but there are still many people here left to heal. What about Naruto, Sasuke?" Sakura asked dejectedly.

"Really Sakura, do you think I'm not aware of that? I called you because this specifically has to do with Naruto and Sasuke. I'm the only medic capable of healing them and I need one other who can perform the ninjuitsu required. You have come a long way Sakura in the time that you have been training under me. I feel you are ready for this advanced skill, and truthfully, neither of them can be healed unless both of us successfully complete the juitsu."

Sakura looked stunned, and gave one nod of her head. There would be a lot riding on her ability to learn and master this new juitsu.

"This is a very complicated juitsu and you will need to take all the time you can to master it. I will teach you the technique but you only have a short time to be ready. We have to heal them soon to be able to regenerate their dead cells and fuse them with the cells from the 2nd. I am sending a squad out to the Sand Village tomorrow to gather the supplies needed, when they return you must be ready."

"Understood, I'm ready to start," Sakura stated with determination.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Awake day 2

Naruto was awake the next morning when Hinata came to visit him.

"You're back," he stated with a smile, "is that for me?" He asked pointing at the flower.

"Yes," she said, and she replaced the flower on his bedside table. As she went to step back from the bed Naruto grabbed her hand again, like he had done the day before. She didn't jump today.

He held her hand while he closed his eyes and laid his head down on the propped up pillow. He raised her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly and rested her hand on his heart.

Hinata started blushing and wasn't sure what to say or do. She just kept a hold of his hand. She had wanted to be so close to him for such a long time now that she couldn't believe this was finally happening.

She was standing at an awkward angle and resolved to sit down next to him on the bed with the little room that was there. When she sat down he opened his eyes again and looked started.

"Oh, Hinata," he said with tired surprise.

His eyes appeared dilated. He was hooked up to a tube today that wasn't there yesterday. She pieced together that he was probably on medication to help with his pain.

"Are you in much pain Naruto?" she asked

"No, I'm feeling pretty good," he responded. He let go of her hand and reached out to touch her hair.

Hinata flinched because she wasn't expecting it, and his hand stopped momentarily in mid-air when she flinched, but then he proceeded. He felt her long dark locks in his hand and smiled at her. "Your hair is so soft, it's like feathers."

"You talk as if she's a bird Naruto," Sakura said as she and Sai walked into the room. Hinata hadn't even heard them because she lost her ability to focus. "Sorry to interrupt like this Hinata."

"I've read that one only gets that close to a girl if he likes her, but you like Naruto too, don't you Hinata?" Sai questioned.

Naruto quickly dropped his hand at the same time that Hinata stood up from the bed.

"Sai, would you shut it?" Naturo growled.

Sai pulled out a book and cited "When a woman likes a man it is often easy to tell because of a few key things that she will do. 1. She will blush when said man is around 2. She will speak softly or gently "

"Sai if you say one more word I'll punch you myself," Sakura interrupted.

Having been punched by Sakura before, Sai decided to shut his book and his mouth.

"Anyways," Sakura began, "I was looking for you Hinata."

Hinata tried her best to smile and asked "Me Sakura?"

"Yes, I wanted to see if you could make some healing balm for Naruto and for some of the other patients here. I know you made one for Naruto that he used after the preliminary tunin exams that was pretty effective. Do you think you might be able to?"

"Yes," Hinata answered "It's pretty easy to make. If I get started I can have an initial batch done for you in just a few hours. I will bring it when I come back to visit Naruto this afternoon."

"That would be great Hinata, I really appreciate it!"

"It's no trouble at all." Hinata turned to look at Naruto, "Bye Naruto, I'll see you later."

"You'll be back this afternoon though, right?" he asked

"Naruto's on a lot of pain medicine right now, he seems so out of it," Sakura mentioned.

"Yeah, I noticed he seems very tired." She continued looking at him and hesitated, "But I better get going so I can work on that for you Sakura. Bye Sai," she smiled.

He and Sakura nodded at her as she closed the door.

Through the door she could hear Sakura yelling at Naruto "You should know better than to lead her on like that Naruto!"

"I'm not leading her on!" he yelled back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Healing balm

Hinata enjoyed her walk home thinking about what Naruto had said about not leading her on, and the way he seemed to want to be close to her. She also kept thinking about how he had kissed her hand and how sweet his lips felt. When he held her hand it was like there was actual electricity between them. Her head stayed in the clouds for the rest of the afternoon.

When she got home she was humming while taking out her ingredients to make the balm. Then she got out her scissors and headed to her garden for some herbs. She cut a fairly large amount because she wanted the hospital to have plenty on supply. She started mixing her oils and herbs and heating the mixture and set it aside to cool.

She hadn't noticed, but her father was paying close attention to her. "You seem to be in a good mood today," he mentioned in a friendly voice.

"Hi father, yes, I am." She continued "I'm making my healing balm for the village hospital, Sakura told me there are many patients that could use it."

"It looks like there is quite a bit there, that should be really helpful." He said.

The house was quite except for her humming

"The house has been so quiet lately Hinata," she knew he meant since Neji had passed, "I'm glad I got to know my brother's son, even if it was only for a few short years."

She waited a moment to see if he was finished, "I miss him too father."

Her father was quiet and had no response

"Father," she said

He seemed to be deep in thought "yes"

She squeezed her father's shoulder "It was Neji's choice to make, without his choice we would have lost the war. There was no other way."

He placed his hand atop of hers and patted it "I know, Hinata, I know. But it doesn't seem to make it any easier."

She went back to check on her balm to see if it had solidified enough to add the final ingredients. When finished, she scraped the contents into a large wooden container, and a small amount into a small container for Naruto, and headed back to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Naruto with the guys

It didn't take long from Sakura and Sai's visit for the other guys of the leaf village to find out Naruto was a little out of it.

Sai went to see Shikamaru and decided to round up the rest of the guys. Before he knew it Naruto was surrounded by Shikamaru, Choji, Rock Lee, Sai, Kiba, and Akamaru.

He awoke to see them all around his bed talking. "Well this can't be good," he said with a chuckle.

"Good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor" Choji said.

"I am sure you will be back to normal quickly Naruto!" Declared Lee.

"Normal quickly? Maybe you didn't notice Lee, but he's missing an arm," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Hmmm, you are right," Lee declared again.

"Anyways, you're lucky you survived Naruto, your fight was incredible!" Kiba stated.

"Woof, woof" Akamaru barked

He adjusted himself "Thanks guys, I'm glad you came to visit, it gets lonely in here."

"Well you've been asleep so you weren't very good company," Shikamaru mentioned.

"It looks like he's getting plenty of visits from Hinata, isn't that flower from her?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, she was in here earlier and her and Naruto were holding hands and blushing," Sai added.

Everyone turned their eyes to Sai and back to Naruto…

Choji spoke first "Naruto's got a girl friend!" and all the guys pitched in making comments and laughing at him.

"Thanks for that Sai, you loud mouth."

"I thought you had a thing for Sakura…" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I thought she told you she loved you and you loved her too?" goaded Kiba.

"What?" Lee looked at Naruto with a sad face.

"Love? Are you serious? We are only friends and that's as far as it's going to go. We will never be more than friends, and," he added "we don't even have anything in common."

Lee smiled.

"Whatever you say Naruto," Shikamaru added and the guys started laughing again.

"Anyways, I don't want to be rude but you're going to have to go because Hinata's coming back to see me this afternoon."

The guys got ready to say their goodbyes and headed out the door. Kiba stopped because he almost stepped on something, a container of Hinata's healing balm.

He headed back across the room to Naruto "It looks like Hinata was already here and left, this is some of her healing balm, she left it in front of the door."

Naruto frowned "she had to give a bunch to Sakura, I'm sure she'll stop on her way back."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hinata overhears

Hinata headed back to the hospital still in a good mood from the morning and her interaction with Naruto. The moments wouldn't stop replaying in her head.

She saw Sakura on her way to his room and gave her the big container of the balm.

"I will get this out to the nurses stations right away so they can start using this on their patients," Sakura said gratefully.

"If you need more let me know and I will make some." Hinata said with a smile.

"Sure thing, are you headed up to see Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I'm headed there now. I made this small container for Naruto and I just wanted to bring it to him." She said.

"I know he's visiting with the guys right now, but they have been in there for a while and should probably let him get his rest." Sakura added

"He's probably happy for the company and they're probably relieved that he's okay. I'm glad they came to see him." Hinata replied.

"I won't keep you," Sakura said, "thanks again." Sakura smiled at Hinata and walked towards the nurse's station.

Hinata walked up to Naruto's floor and could hear the guys before she reached the room. She heard Choji sing "Nartuto's got a girlfriend" and she started to blush. Had Naruto told them about earlier today?

She walked to his room and thought about knocking when she heard Kiba.

"Yeah, I thought she told you she loved you and you loved her too?"

"Oh no," she thought, "they are talking about me." During Naruto's fight with Pain she revealed her true feelings for him and laid her life on the line to protect him. She waited to see what would come next. She couldn't go in the room now, it would be too weird.

"What?" she heard Lee say.

Then Naruto started talking "Love? Are you serious? We are only friends and that's as far as it's going to go. We will never be more than friends, and," he added "we don't even have anything in common."

Hinata was crushed by the weight of the words that Nartuto had uttered. She resolved to leave, maybe this is what Sakura had meant when she told Naruto not to lead her on. She set the healing balm down on the floor next to the door, wiped her eyes, and headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The mission

On her walk home Hinata kept trying to think of other explanations for the things that she had heard. What she did hear sounded so clear to her that there could be no mistaking the meaning. Hadn't the morning been so different from that? What was the change all of a sudden. Had Sakura changed his mind somehow, she knew that Naruto had a prior crush on her. So many thoughts were swirling around in her head that she decided not to stop at home but to keep going until she reached her training grounds.

She hadn't been back since she had practiced with Neji before the war and it seemed odd to be here by herself now. She needed to hit something to let some steam off so she positioned herself at one of the nearby posts.

She hammered away at a post with her right hand again and again. She did it until she couldn't feel her hand anymore, that was for Neji. She did it until her pain for Naruto felt numb. Then she started with her other hand. She worked away until the pain of not measuring up all her life felt numb.

Both her hands were cracked open and covered in blood, and she was finally beginning to feel better. She worked on her ninjuitsu techniques and practiced them for a few hours. It was dark when she finally wanted to go home.

She began to walk home, her mind a lot calmer than it had been before. When she got to her house she noticed the lights were still on, which was odd for how late it was. She entered the house and saw her father talking with Shikamaru. As soon as she entered the house her father stood up and questioned her "Hinata, your hands, they look pretty bad, where have you been?"

"Training," she replied as she headed into the kitchen to find the remainers of some healing balm from earlier.

"Shikamaru is here to see you, you have a mission."

She popped her head back around the corner and looked at Shikamaru who nodded.

"I can wait for you to fix your hands up, meet me at the entrance to the village in 30 minutes, I will explain on the way."

"Okay, I'll be ready." Just a moment before she was wondering how she would deal with seeing him tomorrow, so this mission really solved her problem.

She started cleaning up her hands, putting the balm on them, and then wrapping them. They still hurt but the pain kept her mind from thinking about more painful things.

Her dad came into the kitchen. "You seemed different this afternoon than you seem now, is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure" was the best she could do.

He could tell that she didn't really want to talk about it, if she did she would have.

"Shikamaru said the mission will probably last about a week. He had been here for about an hour already so I asked Hanabi to pack your supplies for you. Have a safe mission Hinata."

"Thank you father," she said as he gave her a half hug. She then grabbed her supplies, a snack, and headed out the door.

She walked to the entrance of the village and met Shikamaru and Kiba. She knew that they had both been talking to Naruto earlier so she really wasn't that keen on seeing both of them, but they had a mission and she had to put that behind her. They were her comrades.

"What happened to your hands Hinata?" Kiba asked as spots of blood were showing on the outer bandages.

"Training," she replied with a fake smile.

"Yeah, you already said that," Shikamaru pointed out.

"You said you'd explain the mission on the way?" Hinata stated, "are we ready to head out?"

"Is this what you look like when you're in a bad mood Hinata? I can see why Naruto likes you…"

Kiba snickered

Shikamaru meant this comment sincerely but after the recent pain that she experienced it felt more like a jibe.

Hinata's face looked momentarily pained but she bounced back quickly by squeezing her hands to take her mind off of him. This didn't escape Shikamaru's notice. "Let's not talk about Naruto, okay?" she pleaded with her soft voice.

"That's a shame," Shikamaru said "because we're going on this mission for him."

"What?" Hinata exclaimed "What do you mean?"

"We're heading to the Sand Village to meet with their medical corps and get supplies to bring back to our village. The 5th and Sakura need the supplies to complete an operation for Sasuke and Naruto to save their arms." He revealed.

Even with all the recent pain she still loved Naruto, and if she had a chance to get his arm back she had to do whatever she could to help make that happen.

They set out for the Sand Village as a group. When Hinata took the lead Shikamaru made a point to tell Kiba not to mention Naruto to Hinata. He wasn't sure what had happened to her, but he needed her focused on the mission if they were going to be successful.

They had traveled nearly half of the distance to the village before they stopped for the evening. Hinata led the group and even though she was tired, she was dealing with a storm inside that gave her energy to keep moving until dusk the next evening. Everyone once in a while she would hear the guys talking back and forth to each other, but it wasn't unusual that she would keep to herself.

Shikamaru picked the place where they would rest for the night, it was out of sight and off the main path. Kiba and Shikamaru gathered wood while Hinata set up camp for the night.

"You think this we be enough, right Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, that's fine, thank you," she said as she laid the pieces out in an a-frame and ignited some kindling.

Kiba and Hinata were used to being on a team and working together. Although Kiba could be over the top sometimes he didn't really bother her as much as he could bother Shino.

"It's kinda strange not to have Shino here," Kiba mentioned.

"I was just thinking about him," Hinata said, "and how you tend to get on his nerves sometimes," she said while giggling.

"Yeah, I guess I do. We do work well as a team though, and he doesn't get annoyed with me too bad. I mean, it's not like Lee and Nej…" He stopped himself but it was too late.

Hinata knew he hadn't done this to cause her any grief and even though it stung a little she continued where he left off. "No, you're right, it's not like Neji and Lee." He seemed relieved when she said his name.

Shikamaru came with the rest of the wood and laid it down in a pile. "Let's see what I brought for us to eat," he said while he pulled out rice and other ingredients for soup from his pack. "Kiba," he yelled, "why don't you go get us some water?"

"Sure," Kiba hopped up and grabbed a container for some water. "Coming Hinata?" he asked.

"Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to her about, it'll just take a few minutes" Shikamaru answered.

"It's okay," Hinata said to Kiba, "What would you like to talk about Shikamaru?"

"I just wanted to say I've noticed how much endurance you have, after training all night last night, and the distance you've traveled today. If it were Ino, man, she'd sure be complaining."

"Umm, thanks," she uttered, "I'm trained as a shinobi of the leaf village, the same as every member of this squad. Neji did help train me." She finished.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm sorry about Neji. I've thought about it many times over and if he hadn't done what he did we wouldn't have…"

"I know" Hinata interrupted

"Well anyways," he continued "I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry."

"I'm greatful Shikamaru, thank you" She half smiled at him.

They spent the evening sleeping under the stars and headed back out at day break.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sakura training

Sakura had already been working all day and had made some headway. She was working on a medical technique that was harder to do than the Rasengan was for Naruto.

She ended up having to take the room in Lady Tsunade's office to practice because of the limited space in the village. She would try to start the technique and then it would just fizzle out, and then she would start again, only for it to fizzle out again. Each time she turned her irritation into a productive source of energy and kept working at it.

At the end of 14 hours she was able to master the 1st of the 5 steps, "the easiest step" as Lady Tsunade put it. She had to take frequent small breaks because the steps were so intense they drained a lot of her chakra.

She mastered the 2nd step by the 4th day and although Lady Tsunade gave her a bad time (mostly to motivate her) Sakura really was the most gifted Ninja she had ever trained. She picked up complicated Juitsus quickly and made them look easy. She knew that brining Sakura in as her medic on the operations was their only chance for success. She only had 8 more days to learn the rest and master it if she were going to get one full day of rest before the event took place.

With time getting closer, Sakura began to lose her focus, and started doubting her ability to master the juitsu.

Lady Tsunade noticed this and pointed it out to her, "You're wasting time Sakura, the more you doubt yourself and your abilities, the less chance we have for success, don't forget that."

This 'pep talk' seemed to work and pulled her out of her stupor. She refocused her energy and kept trying.

"Should it look like this," Sakura demonstrated what she had so far for Lady Tsunade.

"Yes, a lot like that but the last part is still wrong. Try to move it more like this," Lady Tsunade tried to show Sakura how to change her juitsu.

"I'm trying!" Sakura exclaimed, she continued to push herself further until she was beyond exhausted. After several hours Lady Tsunade came back to check on her.

"That's good for today Sakura, go ahead and get some rest, we'll start again tomorrow." Lady Tsunade walked over to the door, waiting for Sakura to come so they could leave together.

Sakura was out of breath and her chakra was pretty depleted. "Then again," Lady Tsunade thought "all of us are pretty depleted from the war. At least with her training so soon she can build up some endurance and she will be ready for the length of the operation." She looked at Sakura intently.

"What is it Milady?" Sakura asked.

"The operation, I need to prepare you for what to expect." She explained.

Sakura raised her eyebrows, surprised that there was more to tell.

"It won't be easy for the two of us, but it will be harder on our patients. In order for this operation to be a success many things need to happen. We will need to fuse the cells of the 2nd Hokage with the living cells that Naruto and Sasuke have now. That will be the easiest part." She paused.

"The easy part, I haven't even reached that part in the juitsu that you're teaching me." Sakura complained.

"I know, but I have confidence in you Sakura. The operation will also require that we recreate their chakra network, which is the dangerous and painful part. You will need endurance to perform this juitsu on our two patients, and if either of us falter the operation will fail."

"I'm not going to let that happen Milady," Sakura reassured her sensi. "What's painful about this juitsu?" she asked.

"It won't be painful for us, but in order to recreate a chakra network in a body part the user must activate juitsu continuously in that part during the entire procedure. If either of them falter, the result will be the same." Lady Tsunade finished.

"There are a lot of variables here, if we somehow manage to overcome all of the obstacles then they can both become Shinobi again, but if we fail there will not be a second chance for them, correct sensi?" Sakura asked.

"Correct. Also remember that in the eyes of the other nations we will have lost two powers that won the war, ones that caused nations to have a reason for an alliance. It would be risky for the alliance to lose this power because it could upset the balance that we've worked so hard to achieve."

Sakura was startled by this but could see how this made sense. While they had Naruto and Sasuke no country would dare pull out of the alliance after seeing what those two were capable of.

Sakura and Lady Tsunade reached the door of the hospital.

"Have a good night Milady, I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura stated before leaving.

Lady Tsunade nodded her head "Good night Sakura," she said as she walked back to her office.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke was again home in the leaf village but not in the same way that his old comrads from team 7 were. After the war and returning home, Naruto and Sakura were moved to the hospital, and Sasuke was moved to a detention center.

After the order was made upon arriving home, Kakashi fought it, even yelling at the Hokage and causing a scene.

Sasuke knew that what he had done by leaving the village would have branded him a traitor, and that now he would have to pay the price to make that up to the people of the village. It's not like anyone had the power to kill him, so he felt he had nothing left to fear. The war had changed his mind about a few things that he had been so certain about before. Seeing Itachi again, connecting with Naruto, made him realize that love is what really mattered in the world. Love is what took the old him and gave him the ability to let go of his hatred. A hatred that was so strong the world was almost destroyed because of it.

As a result he was also badly wounded, but the medical care he received was pretty good. He was surprised to see Sakura the first night that he was detained although she was his medic and made sure he would be healing from his injuries. He kept remembering when they were on team 7 together and how she wasn't very useful as a ninja, but she had changed quite a bit.

On this first night he remembered her explaining the extent of his injuries

"I have to tell you that this doesn't look good Sasuke," she mentioned, "I have been examining both you and Naruto to see what can be done, Lady Tsunade said there there is an operation that can be done, but it's pretty intense and may not be successful. If it isn't a success, then you will no longer be a shinobi."

Sasuke didn't take the news well, he was furious that after all his training and how far he had come, he was so close to losing everything. "Sakura, can you please give me some time to process this…alone" he added.

"Yeah, sure Sasuke," Sakura answered and stepped out of his cell.

Now he understood why Orochimaru went to the lengths he did to preserve himself. He really could use his own curse mark right about now. He decided that he would just have to be patient and wait for the operation. He felt more like a bird in a cage than ever because he understood that he held no leverage over the situation.

Sakura came a few times a day to help with his treatment.

After about a week of Sakura coming in to help him he asked her "Why are you doing this for me Sakura?"

"Doing what?" she asked

"Why are you helping me after everything I've done, even after I tried to kill you?"

"Twice," Sakura added "You tried to kill me twice."

"So, how were you able to forgive that?" he asked

"Well, I don't know that I have." She replied

Sasuke sat up at this because up until this point he assumed that that's what had happened.

"Sasuke, you need to lay down and rest, I've told you to stop setting up," she yelled at him.

Every time he sat up he needed her help lying back down again. He listened to her because it was easier than fighting her about it like he had done the day before, and far less scary.

Sakura was the only visitor he had in the first week, he was lucky to have some company in such a depressing place. He was used to the quiet solitude when he was training with Orochimaru, and then again with Obito. The members of the black ops would walk past his cell from time to time to break his illusion that he was on his own.

"Does it make you feel better to think I had forgiven you?" she asked him.

After a long pause he answered "I'm not sure how to answer that Sakura."

She couldn't help it that she loved Sasuke, she had fallen for him years ago and there was no one else for her as far as she could tell. So many times she wanted to not love him, especially after what he had tried to do to her. She couldn't handle his coldness sometimes and he had reached her limit for the day.

"I'll be back tomorrow," she pronounced coldly as she turned to leave

He watched her walk away without a goodbye. He knew it would take time if he wanted to make things right with Sakura, a long time from the looks of it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gifts from the Sand

Kiba, Shikamaru and Hinata all arrived in the Sand Village by the late afternoon. They were greeted by many villagers and shinobi as they made their way to meet the Kazekage, Gaara, to let him know they had arrived.

Gaara looked well for having been in a battle for his life the week before. Kankuro stood at his side, more battle worn than his brother, a smirk on his face. Gaara was welcoming and guestured them into his home. "We are happy to help the leaf village anytime, I have many supplies for you to take back when you go. I'm also sending some men that can help rebuild your village, some of their juitsus should speed the process along." He added enthusiastically.

Hinata spoke first, "Gaara, this was more than we expected, thank you for your kindness."

Gaara cupped her shoulder, "We are a united shinobi world now. Tell me, Hinata, how is Naruto." He asked.

"He's still in the hospital and will not be able to leave until he recovers from his operation, he's also lonely," she mentioned the last part reluctantly, with a twinge of guilt over not keeping her word to visit him. She realized she was no longer angry at him for his feelings. He couldn't help his feelings for her any more than she could help hers for him.

"He's still the same old Naruto," Kiba teased, "he was joking around and laughing when I saw him a few days ago."

"That's good to hear." Gaara said. "I wish I could go back with you to visit him but as Kazekage I cannot leave the village so easily."

"Temari should be here any minute now," Kankuro said as he watched Shikamaru's body go rigid.

"Temari," Shikamaru said her name as he pulled his hand through his hair. She was smarter than the average person and he respected how good of a strategist she was. It also didn't hurt that she was pretty. On the other hand, she could be kind of scary sometimes. He didn't realize that he had said her name outloud, and that everyone was also looking at him.

"Anyways," Kankuro continued, "we have a large load of supplies and more if you need, like Gaara mentioned. There's an Inn about midway from here and the Leaf, you have some rooms there for tonight so you will be rested coming home."

Temari came into the house, "Hi you guys," she said in general to the group of them, "Hi Shikamaru," she added while flashing a smile.

"Hey Temari," he half smiled back.

"We're all ready to head out when you are," she mentioned to him.

"We're? You'll be joining us?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I'll be helping the leaf village while it rebuilds. Don't look so puzzled" she teased.

They said their goodbyes and headed off together towards the wagons carrying the Leaf Village medical supplies, Temari and Shikamaru walking side by side in silence.

As promised the load of supplies coming back to the leaf village was pretty large. There were about eight wagons filled with supplies, and about 15 or so men to help with rebuilding the village.

Heading back was much faster because they had the wagons, and before they knew it they were at the midway point pulling up to the Inn.

The ladies Temari and Hinata shared a room, while the rest of the men had to share between 4 rooms. The town they stopped in was a nice town, and Hinata kept thinking about how normally she'd like to explore, but with how tired she was it would be impossible to enjoy.

Hinata got settled and ready to tuck in for the evening when Temari stuck up a conversation.

"Getting some sleep early I see," Temari remarked.

Hinata sat on her bed, "Yes, we've had a long journey so far that I want to be well rested on our return tomorrow."

"It's hard to believe any of us have energy after the war," she paused, lost in thought.

"I know what you mean," Hinata continued, "All of us have already been through so much, it's odd after big moments like that to realize that life still goes on."

"Exactly, I think that's how my village feels right now too with the war and with losing people, and with the things we've gained by counting on our alliances like the one we have with the leaf. It does feel like we're stepping in the right direction, but also like we are in uncharted territory." Temari added.

"It does, but our world is ready for a cause we all can support, and we are leaders of that cause Temari. It's important for all members of villages to realize that the cause starts with relationships between the people, like the one we're building for example." Hinata smiled.

"In that case," Temari hesitated, "I was wondering if you could tell me something…"

"What's that?" Hinata questioned.

"Does Shikamaru have a girlfriend?" she asked.

Hinata giggled, "no," she replied "he doesn't."

The next morning the caravan was ready to go bright and early. The group was together eating breakfast before their last day of journeying to the leaf village. As they were eating a Sand Village shinobi not traveling with the group was walking up towards them.

As he approached the group he called out to Temari, she stood up and walked over to the shinobi.

"Hi, I'm Oroku, and I was told I missed the caravan. I've been going as fast as I could hoping to catch you guys before you left the Inn this morning. I'm supposed to help with the rebuilding and wanted permission to join," he stated.

"Sure," Temari said as she looked him over, "We're just eating, grab something so that you won't be hungry on the journey, we have a big day ahead of us today." He smiled and introduced himself to his new comrades while grabbing something to eat.

There were only a few open spots left on the wagons for people to sit and ride in, and Oroku took the spot next to Hinata. He told her about his coming to the leaf village for the first time and that he was mostly excited about meeting Naruto.

"I'm glad you're coming to help us rebuild, thank you for your trouble," she mentioned to him.

"It's no trouble," he mentioned. "I'm alone now, after the war I mean. I lost my parents so this will help me keep my mind off what happened to them," he offered with a half smile. "That's why I really admire Naruto, I've heard he knows what that feels like, I'm really looking forward to meeting him when I get to the village." He added.

"Oh, well, it may take a few weeks before you can meet him," Hinata shared, "He will be having an operation when we return and he won't be recovered enough for visitors before that time. I know he would like to meet you," She reassured him.

"You think so?" he asked

"Yes, I do. I also admire Naruto. There was a time in my life where he believed in me when no one else did. That belief gave me the faith to believe in myself," she admitted.

They spoke like this for the rest of the way and were back at the leaf village before too long. Hinata had promised Oroku that she would let him know when Naruto had awoken and would introduce him to Oroku herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Return to the Leaf

They made it back to the village about mid day and many people were out enjoying the fresh air. They stopped at the gates while Kiba and Temari took the men to help rebuilt to the needed areas, and Hinata and Shikamaru were headed back to the hospital.

The 5h Hokage and a group of medical Ninjas greeted them just inside the hospital doors.

"Nice work, Hinata and Shikamaru, you were back a day faster than I anticipated," Lady Tsunade remarked. "And with more supplies than I thought possible."

"We were surprised too," Shikamaru mentioned, "and that isn't all we brought back with us. They also had 16 men to help us rebuild the leaf, Kiba and Temari are seeing them to their sites now."

"That's very thoughtful of Gaara, and needed so much right now. Did he say how long they will stay?" She questioned.

"He said as long as we needed the help," Hinata added.

The 5th then looked down, "I see" she said in a melancholy tone.

"What it is Lady Tsunade," Shikamaru asked.

"It's just we've never been able to rely on assistance before now. There are no words for his kindness towards our village, I don't know how we can repay him. He probably doesn't want repayment…"

There was a brief pause before she spoke again.

"Thank you, you two, and Hinata, there is someone who is waiting for your mission to be finished. Could you go see him when you get a chance? He's driving everyone crazy asking if you're back."

"Yes, I will be going to see him shortly," she stammered.

Shikamaru looked over at her as Lady Tsunade headed back into the hospital, she looked troubled.

"Hinata, is there something wrong? Normally I wouldn't ask because I don't like to get involved, but something is obviously up. Every time someone mentions his name you get this pained look on your face," he commented.

"No," she answered too quickly, then slumped down a little bit. She wasn't sure how to answer and maybe it sounded immature. "I just don't think Naruto and I like each other the same way." She responded.

"Oh," he replied, confused. "I thought you liked him, Hinata," he insisted.

"Yes, very much," she continued, "that's the problem."

"Man, girls are so confusing," he sighed, "I don't see that there's any problem with that?"

"It is if he doesn't feel the same," she returned as she turned to leave. "See you Shikamaru," she said as she abruptly left.

"She must be out of her mind," he uttered to himself.

"For being so smart he sure can be dim," she thought.

She walked home and found her dad and Hanabi training again.

"How was the mission?" he asked her.

"It went well, we were able to bring back many more supplies than expected for the hospital and they even gave us 16 men to help rebuild the village." Hinata relied

"That was quite generous of the Sand Village." He responded "Are you off to sleep?" he added.

"No, I'm well rested. I need to clean up a bit and get back to my normal routine." She smiled and headed into her room to pick out some fresh clothes.

After she was finished she took a bath, got dressed and re-wrapped her hands that were healing well. She headed back out to her garden to cut two flowers and then headed out. She dropped a flower off for Neji on her way to the hospital and found Tenten there.

"Hinata," she said as Hinata rubbed her hand soothingly on Tenten's back. Tenten had loved and adored Neji and everyone knew it. He never acknowledged her feelings and Hinata could totally relate. She wondered if she would live her whole life this way and just wait for Naruto to acknowledge her. He already made it clear that they would be just friends. She looked at the other flower in her hand.

"Sorry if I disturbed you," Hinata said as she laid down one of the flowers, "I'll be going."

Tenten affectionately squeezed Hinata's arm, "I probably should get going too," she added.

They turned and left together as Tenten filled her in on the condition of her sensi, Guy.

"He was burned throughout his entire body, without Naruto's help, he would have died," Tenten added.

"What's his status right now?" Hinata asked.

"He's recovering well. Lady Tsunade has seen him twice a day to perform the medical healing herself. He's able to talk now. I was just on my way to visit him," Tenten replied.

'I was headed to the hospital too," Hinata mentioned.

"Oh, right," Tenten looked at the remaining flower in Hinata's hand, "How's Naruto."

Hinata blushed, she knew the whole village knew about her feelings for Naruto, she hadn't exactly kept it a secret. "This will be the first time I see him since coming back from the Sand Village." She answered as they reached the hospital.

"Have a nice visit Hinata, I'll see you later," Tenten smiled as she walked down the hall to visit her sensi.

"Bye," Hinata waved.

Hinata could feel that she was excited to see Naruto but was also worried about how the visit would make her feel afterwards. She had to learn to look at him as a friend and put aside her feelings for him.

When she got to his door she knocked and there was no answer, so she took a peek inside.

He was fast asleep and it was dark inside his room. She debated if she should just replace his flower and come back to see him the next morning.

She walked lightly into the room up to his bedside table and replaced his old flower with the fresh new one. She placed the old one in the garbage next to the table and stood there for a few minutes watching him sleep peacefully while she wrestled with her emotions. She turned on a lamp and sat down in a chair next to his bed, scooting it as she sat so that he might wake up. The chair screeched against the floor and he stirred in his bed. He lightly opened his eyes and looked around and then they widened when he saw Hinata.

"Hinata!" he called as he shot up in bed.

"Hi Naruto," she said as she smiled. "You're awake."

"You're done with the mission, your hands, they're wrapped up, what happened?" He asked.

"Oh, this was just from training, I'm fine. You look like you're feeling better though," she added as she changed the subject.

"I am. I didn't get to thank you for the balm the other day, that's really made a difference just like last time. Thanks Hinata."

She blushed, partially from guilt at not coming back, and partially from the compliment.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop in before, I knew you had visitors and didn't want to disturb you," was the best she could do.

"I don't think you could disturb me Hinata," He returned as he turned to look at his bedside table. "Did you bring me another flower?"

"Sorry you had to wait to have it replaced, the last one was completely dead."

"I don't know, the dead ones don't bother me so much, you know?" He said smiling.

Hinata looked down, maybe he didn't like the flowers so much.

"They always remind me that you're coming back," he added.

She looked up and met his eyes, he was smiling at her and she couldn't help but to smile back.

"So, how was the mission," he asked.

"It was good, we were able to get many supplies back from the Sand Village, and other things needed for your operation. They also brought 16 men to come help rebuild the village."

"I hate being locked up in here doing nothing when the village needs to be rebuilt."

"I know it's hard, Naruto," Hinata reassured "but you will be feeling better and be out of here soon." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, thanks Hinata." He smiled back, "I have my operation tomorrow. I'll be happy when that's over with." He added.

She felt guilty waking him up just to talk to him when he had such a big procedure the next day. "I better head out Naruto, it's getting late and you need your rest for tomorrow." She stated reluctantly.

"Yeah," he frowned "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow," she promised.

"Have a good night Hinata" he said

"You too Naruto, take care" she added as she left his room and walked out of the hospital and started back home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tsunade and Kakashi

It was late in the evening and the whole hospital was quiet. Lady Tsunade sat in her office, a bottle of sake on her desk, as she sat deep in discussion with one of her shinobi.

"So tell me Kakashi, what are your plans for the future?" she asked.

"I guess I haven't thought much about that..." he seemed lost in thought at the question. "What else is there besides living in the leaf and protecting the village. I guess I never imagined anything but that." He responded.

"I have a proposal that I want you to think seriously about," she said as she handed him a cup of sake, "I am looking for a successor for Hokage and I'd like to name you." She cut right to the chase.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows and took his cup of sake.

"You must have gathered that might be the reason that I summoned you here tonight?"

"On the contrary, I thought this was to discuss the operation for two members of team 7. I have to admit that I am surprised." He responded.

"Why should you be? You have completed many missions for this village and are considered among our top shinobi. Your skills in the last fight saved our village, and you never stopped fighting even when it looked bleak. You are a leader in this village already whether you accept the title or not. I ask you because of the reasons I have mentioned and also because I think you can lead the village on the right path regarding the shinobi alliance and this new world we find ourselves in. In the distant future it is also my hope that Naruto can realize his dream and that you can mentor him on his path."

"I can see you've put a lot of thought into this, and I would expect nothing less from the 5th Hokage. But why would you want to step down as Hokage?"

"I have dreams of my own too, I don't want to be as old as the Tsuchikage before I retire." She downed her glass of sake, "I have always valued being a medic ninja and would like to train medical ninjuitsu for the leaf during my retirement." She refilled her glass and continued "I also like the model that the 3rd Hokage had when he retired and left the village to Minato, having another trained in the Kage role was a great asset to the Leaf and prevented attacks from neighboring villages."

"If I were to take you up on your proposal, would it be wise to transition while the village needs to be rebuilt, and while so many other things need to be dealt with?"

"Kakashi, you and I both know that you will take me up on this offer, so do we really need to speak in hypotheticals?"

"I guess not," he sighed.

"This would be the perfect time to transition because the people will credit the change in leadership with the revival of the leaf village. You will be the one to lead them into prosperity again and this is something the village needs. They need a reason to celebrate and rise from the ashes right now."

"Do you think you should be drinking that? Don't you need to be focus and rested for the procedure tomorrow?" he asked

"This is my last one, and it looks like we've finished our business early too. I will speak with the elders in the coming days to get the affairs in order. You will make a great Hokage Kakashi."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, I will not let you down." He finished


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Might Guy

Sakura had worked very hard in the time she had to master her juitsu and had come very far, but was only able to use it successfully 85% of the time. And although she wanted to keep practicing to improve her accuracy, she knew doing that when the procedure was the next day was a bad idea.

Lady Tsunade and Kakashi both had checked in with her and thought that she had come a long way, and had the skills to complete the procedure. There were times when she questioned if she could even do it, but she couldn't afford to think that way. She was exhausted from all her practice and needed to get her rest so that she would be refreshed.

She still had her shift at the hospital but looked forward to the work she did there. She met people from all over the village that she may not have known so well and got to know them better. Being one of the top medic ninjas in the hospital also helped her reputation in the leaf village for being a reliable healer.

As she started her shift she was under instruction from Lady Tsunade to work with Guy and perform a healing juitsu her sensi created for him. There were only a few people allowed in to see Guy since he had been injured because Lady Tsunade wanted to reduce his likelihood of getting an infection from outside people. Only Lee, Tenten, Kakashi and the medic were the exceptions.

This was the first time that she would see Guy since the war although she asked to see him sooner. Lady Tsunade was very strict about his condition and only allowed the guests she did because she didn't believe he would survive. Once he started to rally she allowed him to keep having them visit because she thought it added to his recovery.

Sakura knocked on the door to signal that she was coming in and then opened it. She saw Guy lying in bed, the skin on his body was in particularly bad condition, red and burned but with signs of healing. There was a sheet over everything but his upper chest and head. He made eye contact with her and attempted to nod.

"Hi Guy, please don't try to move. I'm filling in for Lady Tsunade for your treatment today," she explained as she moved closer to the bed.

"She's explained the juitsu that she created for you and I understand what I need to do, if you're ready for me to begin you can blink your eyes once." She stated.

Guy blinked.

The juitsu that she would be performing tomorrow shared similarities with the one she was helping Guy with. The first few steps were the same, and didn't use up very much of her chakra. She began working over the space of his entire body, trying to heal each area as she went. His injuries were severe, not just to his skin, but his whole chakra network. She wasn't sure how long his recovery would take. She had just finished when there was a knock on his door and Tenten entered.

"Oh, hi Sakura, are you guys busy?" She asked, starting to turn to leave.

"No, actually I think we're just about done." Sakura replied as she looked at Guy and nodded her head. She wished there was more she could do.

"He's looking better today," Tenten offered. "Everyday Guy Sensi, you're doing better and better, must be the Konoha will of fire," she added with a smile. Although she was very sad about Neji, she wanted to keep her spirits high for Guy's recovery.

Guy also knew what she was doing and he appreciated her effort.

Sakura prepared to leave when Tenten had an idea. "Sakura, you can stay and visit for a few minutes, can't you?" she asked.

"umm…sure, is that okay," she asked Guy Sensi.

He blinked, indicating that he would like to visit.

Tenten was grateful to have someone else to help the conversation, she had all but run out of things to talk about, and then she would probably have to start bringing a book to read. She tried to tell her sensi about the training that her and Lee were continuing while they waited for him to get better, it always seemed to raise his spirits.

"Lee and I have been visiting, and Kakashi too, right Sensi?" Tenten said to Sakura.

"That's great," Sakura added "I know Kakashi looks forward to his visits with you Guy."

"Lady Tsunade said it may be a month before Guy Sensi is able to start walking around again, and longer before he can leave the hospital." Tenten added.

"If I know Guy, I'd say it will be quicker than a month, isn't he always surprising us?" Sakura pointed out.

At this Sakura could see a small smile starting to form on his lips and it made her smile too.

They visited for a few more minutes when Sakura thanked them for the conversation. "I've enjoyed getting to visit with both of you," she added, "but I have many more patients to heal today too." She smiled.

"I understand," Tenten returned, "Thanks for coming by and I hope we see you again soon." She added as Guy blinked one more time.

"I will, promise," Sakura returned as she nodded at each of them and went back to work.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Operation

The day of the operation had finally arrived and Naruto couldn't be happier. He was tired of being in the hospital and the idea of getting his arm back sounded just too good to be true. It was pretty early when Sakura came in to wake him up.

"Naruto," she yelled out while she shook him "wake up, wake up."

"Wha?" he started, and he sat up in his bed. "Hey Sakura, I'm awake!" he yelled back.

"Good," she smiled, "I just wanted to let you know that someone will be in here soon to bring you into surgery."

"Okay," he said, "Thanks Sakura."

"I have to go wake up Sasuke so I'll see you soon Naruto." She half smiled as she began to walk out of the room.

"Sakura," Naruto called out

She turned around and looked back at him "Yes Naruto?" she asked.

"Are you okay? You seem like something's wrong."

She looked at him and gave him a reassuring look. "I'm helping in the surgery today and I'm just a little nervous, but I've been practicing…"

"I know you will do great Sakura. You have the best chakra control in team 7. I'm only here so far because of you healing me. I have faith in you Sakura." He added.

"N-naruto," she replied as her look of shock became replaced with a smile. She gave a curt nod and headed out the door.

After a few minutes a medic came in to take Naruto into the operation room. When they wheeled him in Sasuke was already there.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke called out to him as they wheeled him closer. Although he'd never say it, it was a relief to see him.

"Sasuke," Naruto started to sit up, but a medic ninja pushed him lightly back down.

The 5th Hokage walked in, Sakura with her, and began explaining the procedure.

"I'm going to explain how this works so that you understand what you need to do during this operation. This is an experimental surgery that has never been tried before. It will take both Sakura and I to complete the juitsu required for this surgery." She continued…

"The next thing that you need to know is that I will be using regeneration cells from the 2nd Hokage's Juitsu and fusing them with your arms. However, because of the way the injuries occurred, we have to intertwine each of your body's own cells and furthermore, you will need to try to recreate a small version of the juitsu that caused the damage to ensure a chakra network connection and flow." She paused as she saw the look on Naruto's face.

"So you're saying…" Naruto hesitated

"She's saying that we have to be awake during the surgery," Sasuke cut in to finish.

"Grandma, is that right?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid it is. The surgery will also be lengthy, it might take between 12-16 hours to complete."

"I feel like I haven't heard these details before," Naruto announced

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now," Sasuke teased.

"If it means getting my arm back I will do it, it's just that…" he trailed off.

"Well what is it Naruto," Lady Tsunade pushed

"If we re-create that juitsu, even on a small scale, it could cause huge problems. It wouldn't be safe…" he added

"The re-creation is merely to open your chakra networks with the juitsus they recognize while stimulating this healing gene, it will take many weeks for your networks to actually wield the chakra or use it."

"Oh, I think I understand," Naruto said.

"I think I've told you everything you need to prepare yourselves for. Are there any questions before we begin," she asked while looking at both of them.

After no response she clapped her hands together and said "Okay then, here goes," and began the experimental juitsu.

Thanks everyone for reading so far and I hope you're enjoying the story! If you wouldn't mind, please leave me a review and let me know what you think of the story so far. There's plenty more to come!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Recovery

Both Nartuo and Sasuke were in recovery after the procedure/battle they had just been through. When it was over, Sasuke was concerned about Naruto and how the effects of the procedure were already wearing on him. He reached out with his unaffected arm and lightly touched Sakura's shoulder when she was getting ready to move him to his recovery room.

"I want to stay with Naruto," he uttered "please."

"Uh," she started apprehensively and looked up at Lady Tsunade.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Sakura, he will be moved back to holding until he recovers." She commanded.

"Holding!" Nartuo growled as he looked at Sakura and Lady Tsunade with shock and anger "You never told me you sent Sasuke there!"

"Why would I Naruto, do you think that I need to run all my decisions as Hokage past you?" She growled back.

"No, but this crosses the line grandma! Sasuke is a hero of this village, if it weren't for him Madara would have won and all of us would be drained of chakra and dead right now!"

"It's okay Nartuo," Sasuke returned, "I can see that you're doing okay. You seem to have enough energy left to argue."

"It's not okay Sasuke! Why are you accepting this," Naruto yelled.

"Because" Sasuke said as he laid his head down in defeat, "I deserve to be there. Why are you the only one who can't see that Naruto. You're pretty dim sometimes," he teased

"Deserve? Deserve? You're the dim one! How do you figure that?"

"I left the village, I decided to follow Orochimaru and do whatever it took to have my revenge. I nearly killed Sakura, not just once, but twice, and I turned on you after we battled Madara. What more would I need to do to become an enemy of the leaf. This is what I deserve Naruto, I accepted that when I offered to help you. I knew this is what I would be coming home to." Sasuke finished

All three of them looked at Sasuke in disbelief.

"…Exactly…" Lady Tsunade added after a pause. "This is why I can't release him at this point." She added

"At this point," Sakura repeated "do you mean…" she faltered

"Yes, it is my intention to eventually release Sasuke, if he cooperates and no longer presents a threat to the leaf village." Lady Tsunade added "However, now you both need to focus on recovery. You will be taken to your rooms and medics will be in to check on you shortly. Try to get some rest."

They were both wheeled out to go to recovery. Lady Tsunade left the recovery room too, and Kakashi met her right outside the room.

"It went well Kakashi," she started in first "I think they will both make a full recovery."

"Thank you 5th Hokage," he said with a truly grateful tone and look in his eye.

"I don't have the energy to argue with you about Sasuke today Kakashi, that was a long operation." She stated.

"You can't be serious putting him in holding after this kind of procedure. He's shown where his alliance is, he's a shinobi of the leaf. Why do you insist on this?" Kakashi pleaded.

"Maybe Orochimaru is a shinobi of the leaf too, he was also at the battle if you remember. He did kill the leader of our village but I suppose that can all be forgiven because…" She paused, not able to find a reason to forgive him, "I'm sure you can see what I'm trying to say."

"Comparing him to Orochimaru?!" Kakashi replied with shock

"He was his sensi afterall, it's not that far of a stretch. Seriously Kakashi, even Sasuke understands the reasons for his situation and he isn't complaining. When you're Hokage you can make the decisions that you want." She paused, "But please learn from the history of our village and from what happened to our 3rd Hokage because of his soft spot for his favorite student. You know what trouble that caused for the leaf and the shinobi world, and that his weakness drew your student into the situation he's in now."

Kakashi's eyes widened, Lady Tsunade could be forward sometimes, but did she really see the actions of the 3rd in him and reflected in his future.

"Thank you 5th Hokage," he managed and he walked past her into the operating room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter18

Post op

As expected, it took Lady Tsunade and Sakura about 12 hours to finish the surgery. It was hard for all of them and tensions were high because of the gravity of what was on the line. If she failed, Tsunade would be throwing away not just the might of her village but the strongest shinobi's in the shinobi world. She also knew that their strength would serve as a reminder to other villages who may threaten the peace that was created at the 5 Kage summit.

She wished the surgery would have been painless but it was far from it. Many times during the operation Sasuke and Naruto yelled out in pain while Lady Tsunade yelled at them to force their juitsu through their missing limbs.

The operation had been a success, but narrowly. At one point Sakura's juitsu nearly failed, and at another point Naruto almost passed out. If he lost consciousness the procedure would have ended. Sasuke was able to keep him awake by yelling at him in the end.

Sakura was disappointed in herself that she almost let her team down. She was sitting in the operating room after the procedure long after the guys had been moved to recovery rooms. Kakashi walked back into the room to speak with her.

"Sakura, we need to talk," he called out to her.

"…Yes Sensi," she answered and looked up at him.

He pulled a chair from close by and swung it between his legs so that he was sitting on it backwards. He crossed his arms over the top of it and began, "You seem to be concentrating pretty hard about something Sakura."

"I'm okay Sensi," she attempted to gather herself so that she could get ready to leave, Kakashi just looked at her skeptically. "I've got so much to do, I better get going," she added.

"Sit, Sakura," he said in a serious tone. She obeyed and sat down.

"I know you're upset about how the procedure went today, but it came out fine in the end. Stop beating yourself up over this Sakura, learn from this and move on." He lectured

"That's just it," she started with the hint of a tear leaking out of her eye, "I have learned from this. I've learned that no matter what I'm the weakest member of our team, and I could spend all the time in the world training and it wouldn't change that fact." She blurted out at him.

"I had a feeling that you might say something like that," he added. Sakura was taken aback and had a look of surprise on her face.

"I know I don't have to tell you, but Lady Tsunade would never have trusted anyone to perform that surgery other than you Sakura. She also doesn't take weak students under her wing to teach and mentor. Tell me if I'm wrong?"

"I know you're right." She conceded. "I almost failed and risked losing the two most powerful shinobi's in our village, my teammates. I know I don't have to tell you," she threw back at him, "what that would have meant."

"Do you think Naruto doesn't make mistakes, and what about Sasuke? You've seen me make mistakes from time to time too Sakura. It happens. All we can do is put them behind us. You did very well for doing a new juitsu for the first time and it was a success. I will admit you're not as physically strong as the other members of team 7, but you have something different. You have the ability to use chakra over a length of time with precision and control. That's what makes you a good medical ninja, and if the guys were in your shoes they could never do it." She looked up at him, "We don't have the same talents or the same skills or strength, but what is important is that we work as a team. You did that today Sakura, and gave your teammates a gift they could never repay."

She couldn't argue with his logic, she knew it was true. Kakashi saw his points soak in and stood up from his chair.

"Nice job today Sakura, I'm proud of you," he added, "You've come a long way from that boycrazy little girl that I used to know. You're a splendid ninja and I'm glad you're on my team." He finished, his eyes wincing into a smile at the last part.

"Thanks Kakashi Sensi," she replied while standing up and walking out of the room with him, "I'm glad too."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Groggy

Naruto sat in his recovery room drifting between sleep and consciousness. He wanted rest but he was finding it hard after the conversation he had just had with Lady Tsunade.

"Why can't she make an exception after all he did," he wondered, "why doesn't Sasuke fight this and then make an apology for his actions to the village?" "I just don't understand it, there are other ways…"

And then he would fall back asleep and as soon as he started to feel his head slump forward he would walk up again with a jolt.

Sakura walked into his room.

"I came to see that you're relaxing and resting, why are you still awake and sitting up?"

"I'm comfortable like this," he replied.

"Well scoot down and lay your back down. This position isn't good for your arm," she fussed at him.

He looked down at his restored arm. He didn't have any control of it yet, but he was glad to see that it was back. He could return to being a shinobi.

"We did do it, didn't we Sakura," he asked her with a groggy voice.

"Excuse me?" she asked impatiently

"We finally brought him home," he returned.

"Oh, yes," she recovered "we sure did Naruto. It cost you your arm and almost your life, but it's finally happened. Thank you Naruto for never turning your back on him."

"He's my friend and I never go back on my word." He added

"I know that Naruto. I brought something to help you sleep, will you take it?" she asked

Naruto still had a soft spot for Sakura, he used to think it was more like a crush, but after Sakura confessed her fake feelings for him he realized that he cared for her like a little sister. He wanted her to be happy and he would always protect her. He couldn't say no when she asked him so nicely, especially since she wasn't that nice to him everyday.

"Sure, Sakura," he took the sleeping pills she gave him in his uninjured hand and popped them into his mouth. He held out his hand and she gave him some water.

"Thanks for everything Sakura, and for getting my arm back. That nunjuitsu looked so difficult, I bet it took a while to master."

"It wasn't easy, but what matters is that it was successful," Sakura added

Naruto's eyes started to close and he was struggling to keep them open.

"Just rest Naruto, relax." She helped to scoot him down in bed so that he would be lying flat. As soon as he was down he was snoring, asleep at last.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

Kurini

Hinata was walking from Kurini's new apartment back to her house. It had been a while since she visited her and her baby boy. She felt a particulary close bond with her sensi, Kurini always pushed her to do better and always believed she would be a strong shinobi.

They talked about training and juitsu and then Kurini brought up boys.

"So, what are you planning to do now that we have some peaceful times in the leaf. You might look for a boyfriend to occupy your time Hinata."

"What, um, that's okay. I'm not worried about that so much right now." Hinata added

"Really, is that why you visit Naruto every day? Because you aren't worried about it? I'm just trying to understand Hinata, that's all."

Hinata blushed, she guessed everyone could probably tell she liked him. She made sure to express her feelings for him is very public ways so he would notice her, which was a stretch from the introverted person that she really was.

"I guess my feelings for Naruto haven't diminished, in fact all they do is grow stronger. I've told him how I feel but it hasn't changed anything. I overheard him talking with his guy friends and he only likes me as a friend. I'd rather be his friend than nothing, and I don't feel that way toward anyone else." She gave a quick reply while continuing to blush.

"He will come around Hinata, give him time," she added.

"I have, I'm okay with friends." She smiled and started to change the subject.

She wanted to ask Kurini if she had met anyone but didn't want to come off as being insensitive, it had only been a year since she lost Asuma. "So, what about you?" was the best she could come up with.

Kurini paused "Are you asking if I'm interested in anyone?" she asked

"I'm sorry sensi, that was impolite, please forgive me." Hinata added, regretting her choice to ask her sensi about something so personal. Although Kurini did start it.

"Not at all Hinata, don't worry. There is someone that I kinda like, but I'm not sure it will work out either." She sighed.

"Who is it Sensi?" Hinata pushed

"Well, I won't say who just yet, but I can tell you how it happened. I was walking around the village looking at areas to help with rebuilding and he was there working too. Then when we were done for the day everyone in the group wanted to go out to have a drink and I said that I would just be heading back home and he offered to walk with me. He seemed very sweet and we both talked about missions and rebuilding the village. You know the 'Make Out Paradise' series, right Hinata," she asked

"Yeah, I think I've heard of them, those are the perverted love-sick romance novels, right?"

Kurini had a surprised look on her face and blushed "Perverted I guess some would call them, but yes, those are the ones. Anyways, one dropped out of his pocket on our way back and he was so embarrassed. He tried to put it away but I caught it first. He looked like he was afraid that I was going to make fun of him but…I love the series," she admitted to Hinata's disbelief. "I've read them all several times over!" She added.

"Sensi" Hinata whispered, her head in her hands as Kurini went on.

"And then I handed him his book back and we talked about the series all the way home. I didn't invite him in though because I still had to talk to the sitter and check on the baby. I don't think it will go anywhere Hinta, it's just a crush." She smiled. "Just friends," she added.

"Just friends," Hinata repeated, the same as her and Naruto. They both sighed.

"I need to go pick up a couple of things in town, is there anything you need Sensi," Hinata asked.

"Oh no, Hinata, but thank you. I'll see you later, okay." Kurini got up to give Hinata a hug before she headed out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

In town

The rebuilding efforts were going extremely well for the leaf village. About 3 quarters of the main town was destroyed originally, people who lived on the outside of town still had their homes, but all apartments and businesses in the village were destroyed. Captian Yamato rested for a few days in the hospital tent but as soon as he felt rested enough he got to work rebuilding all the areas of the village that he could starting with the hospital.

When the sand ninja arrived, a few of them had juitsus that could make sand structures and they used that to re-make houses, apartments and businesses. Usually Yamato would lay a foundation and the structure and the sand ninjas would fill in the walls and the remaining areas. They moved area to area daily fixing what they could and rebuilding everything else.

Although the businesses were demolished, many of the items to sell were imported from other villages and an open air tent market was used until the businesses were repaired.

Hinata was walking through the market to pick some things up before heading home. She passed the flower shop that Ino's parents owned, passed Ichi Racu Ramen, and passed Ten Ten's parents ninja supply shop. She needed a few items from the food shop when she ran into Kakashi.

"Hi Hinata," he offered "Lovely day."

"Yes, it is," she replied. "Is Naruto out of surgery?" she asked

"He is, the operation was a success, he should be back to normal in no time. If you were headed to visit him I have to tell you that he won't be waking up for quite a while, Sakura gave him some sleeping tablets that should have him out all night."

"Oh, okay. I will stop by tomorrow to see him." She looked at his left arm, he was carrying a book and had a package in his hand.

"What are you reading?" she asked although she thought she already knew the answer.

"Oh," he went to put his book away, "just some stories…" he returned.

"well," she said into the awkward silence "I need to get going, so I will see you later…"

They both nodded and went their separate ways, but she thought she saw a tiny light blue blanket in package.

She made her way to the grocery area and started picking out the items she needed. She paid for her items and headed home until she ran into Temari and Shikamaru.

Their faces were serious and they looked like they were looking for someone.

"What's going on, Temari, Shikamaru?" as she asked she began to feel more alert, maybe she should run back and get Kakashi.

"Were looking for Oroku, who came with us to the leaf to rebuild." Shikamaru answered.

"Yeah, I wrote to my brother because the way that he joined our party was odd. I got back his reply and we need to find him right away." Temari added

"I hope everything's okay? I've seen him rebuilding the village over the past few days, he seems like a hard worker."

Temari turned to face Hinata head on "Hinata, he isn't who he says he is, he was not sent to join us. He's a shinobi from our village that wasn't even sent to fight in the shinobi alliance, his parents were sent and both were killed. We don't know why he's here or what he wants, but we have to find him." She finished.

Shikamaru stepped closer to Hinata, "You rode with him on the way back, can you tell me what you talked about, anything might be helpful. Did he say why he wanted to come to the leaf?"

Hinata dropped her bag and started to run towards the hospital, "Naruto," she gasped "he came for Naruto."

Temari and Shikamaru ran after her, all determined to reach the hospital as fast as they could.

"You take the front door Shikamaru, I'm going through the widow." She announced

"Okay, see you up there. I hope you're wrong about this," he added.

When they made it to the hospital Hinata was able to make a few jumps to make it to his second story window, with her kuni knife out she peered inside. "Maybe I'm over thinking this," she thought as she activated her buyokigon.

When she looked in she saw Oroku in Naruto's room. He didn't look like he came for a friendly visit, Naruto was completely asleep and Oroku was approaching his bed with a kuni knife plunging toward Naruto.

Hinata had no choice, she acted on instinct and threw herself through the window and plunged her kuni knife into Oroku. The glass breaking had woken up Naruto. He woke up to see Hinata plunge a knife into a stranger and blood splatter his walls. After it was done Hinata sat over top Oroku breathing heavily as he was moaning in pain. Before he could ask any questions Temari and Shikamaru came into his room and pulled Hinata up and the pulled Oroku out of the room.

Hinata looked around the room at the mess she had made and then she noticed Naruto awake and staring at her.

"Oh, sorry to wake you Naruto," she said

"Do you mind telling me what the heck is going on? I wake up to you jumping through a window and maybe killing someone, and Temari from the sand village is here and Shikamaru and her taking someone out of my room. Someone I don't even know?!" he said with surprise.

Before she could talk he started again

"Maybe I'm dreaming, but why would I dream something like this? This glass is kinda making me itch." As he went to scratch himself he realized he glass all over him from the broken window and where he scratched started to cut him. He looked at the blood on his hand from where he was cut. "Is this for real" he asked Hinata.

"Yes, I…" she started before Lady Tsunade came into the room.

"I just heard from Shikamaru what happened here. The attacker was apprehended and we will be holding him for interrogation. Can you tell me what happened Hinata?"

Hinata told her the events that led up to and after she crashed through the window. When she mentioned the part about the window Lady Tsunade looked up and noticed the broken glass all over the room.

"If you hadn't acted as you did Naruto would probably be dead right now." She put her hand on Hinata's shoulder "Thank you Hinata." She looked at Naruto "I'm sending in a medic to move you to another room and Shikamaru will stand in as security until we figure out what's going on." She added.

"Lady Hokage, I would like to stay, if that's okay. I can stand watch and make sure he rests." Hinata offered.

Lady Tsunade looked her over and nodded her head. "Very well, the medic will be in shortly to move him." She added as she walked out of the room.

Hinata stood in the room looking at Naruto as he looked at her in shock.

"How are you feeling from your operation Naruto?" she asked him to break the silence.

He looked at her for another moment before answering "I…I feel fine."

She smiled at him, just glad that he was okay and that she got there in time. It was all so hard to believe. Oroku seemed so different on the ride to the village, she wondered what had changed.

"Oh, Hinata, you're cut," Naruto said as he pointed to a shard of glass in her leg. It was sticking out about 4 inches, blood was running down her leg. She looked down at her leg and began to brace herself to pull it out. Just as she was about to the medic showed up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sakura said as she watched Hinata begin to pull. Hinata stopped.

"Sakura, don't you ever go home," Naruto asked

"Lucky for the both of you I happened to be working tonight." She said with a smile.

"Hinata, if you come downstairs I can pull that out and stitch up your cut," Sakura offered.

Hinata still had her hand on the glass and pulled hard on it, taking out of her leg "thank you, Sakura," she said "but I'm okay." She got a wrap out of her bag and began bandaging her wound.

"Really Hinata, there's no need for you to do that." Sakura repeated

"I'll be staying with Naruto to make sure he's alright and gets some rest. I can get some stitches later." She said as she tied her bandage closed.

"She's great, isn't she," Naruto said to Sakura while looking at Hinata. Sakura could see that Hinata had no intention of leaving Naruto's side after what had just happened. Afterall, this was the girl that threw herself in front of Pain Nagato when he threatened Naruto's life.

"If you'd like, after we move Naruto, I can bring my supplies to you and fix your leg, that way you can still keep watch over Naruto." She smiled.

"Yes, I'd like that, thanks Sakura." Hinata smiled.

"Naruto, we need to get this glass off of you, don't move okay? Hinata," Sakura called "can you help me clear off this glass?"

"Sorry," Hinata said and she stepped over to help clear him off. She ran her hand over the cut Naruto had to make sure there was no glass in it. After he was all clear they moved him to another bed and wheeled him to the next room. Sakura left to go get her supplies to repair Hinata's injuries.

As she sat down to wait for Sakura she noticed Naruto kept staring at her. She was beginning to feel awkward again.

"um, Naruto," she asked

"Hmm," he replied

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" she said in a friendly tone.

"Like what?" after he replied he noticed it too, he was just starting at her. "Sorry, I'm just surprised. I know you're a strong shinobi, but that was awesome. I've never seen you like that before."

"That's okay," she said "I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Because of you, Hinata, thank you." He said.

She started to blush again. "You're going to need to get your rest Naruto, that was a major operation today."

"No way, not after what just happened, how could you expect me to sleep." He smiled.

Hinata smiled back at him.

Sakura walked into the room with her supplies "Are you ready Hinata?" she asked.

Hinata nodded, unwrapped her bloody bandages and pulled her pant leg up to her thigh above where she was cut. She pulled out her kuni knife and bit down on the wrapped handle to prepare for her stitches. "Please don't watch Naruto," she asked, embarrassed.

"Geez Naruto," Sakura said, "give us some privacy."

"I am," he yelled, his head turned to the side of the wall.

Sakura began to clean the wound and stitched it up quickly. After stitching she wrapped the bandages and was done. "Thanks Sakura," Hinata said.

"Can I look now? This is getting kinda boring, you know." Naruto complained.

"Boring is just what you need, you need to get some rest," Sakura complained right back. "I'm leaving now but I'll be back tomorrow. If Naruto doesn't listen to you Hinata just punch him in the head," Sakura offered.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata giggled as Sakura turned off the lights and stepped out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The first night

They were silent for a while before they started talking again.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto whispered.

"Yeah," she whispered back

"Is it okay if we talk a little bit, I'm really not sleepy."

"Well, I do want you to rest, but if it will help then sure." She moved her chair closer to his bed so they didn't have to whisper so much.

"I'm glad you're here." He said

"Me too," she replied. "Last time I visited you you were on so much pain medicine and were totally out of it."

"I hope I wasn't rude or anything, sorry if I was," he mentioned.

She pulled her hair to one side and replied "no, you weren't rude at all. It was cute actually." She did want to be friends but she needed to know if there was something more, if he wanted more. She was trying to flirt with him and hoped it was working.

When Naruto didn't speak she thought maybe he had fallen asleep. She sat back in her chair and breathed out, and then decided to get up and walk around the room. As she stood up he grabbed her hand, "Don't go." He whispered.

"So he did remember this from last time," she thought. She slid her hand away from his grasp and he left his hand open, like he was missing something. She slid her fingers between his and he tightened his grasp.

"You didn't mind last time, did you?" He asked her.

She responded by holding his hand close to her lips and lightly kissing the back of his hand.

"Hinata," he whispered as he opened his hand to let go of her fingers. He moved his hand up and turned the back of his hand to lightly stroke along her jaw bone. "You're so pretty."

"You…you think I'm pretty," she stammered. She had wondered for so long if he thought that, and it felt good to hear how he felt.

"Of course I do," he responded. "And not just when you're standing and looking calm, but even when you fight, even tonight with blood everywhere, I know it's weird to say, but even then. You always are."

Even in the dark she could see a dark spot on his arm where his cut was, it looked like blood soaked through the bandage. "Let me take a look at that," she said as she turned on a table side lamp. She leaned over him and looked at his arm that was regenerated with the juitsu from the 2nd Hokage. "Amazing," she uttered as she looked his arm over. She found the cut and changed the bandage, it wasn't very deep but it wasn't wrapped tight enough to stop the bleeding. After she finished she went to turn the light back out and sat down. She resolved not to talk much more to Naruto for the night so that he got some rest and she didn't lose her mind.

"Thank you," he whispered as he turned in bed

"No problem," she whispered.

After about 20 minutes she heard him snoring and knew that he would be waking up rested in the morning.

When the morning came a medic came in to give Naruto meds and a change of clothes.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to step outside," the medic said to her.

She still felt strongly about protecting him after seeing his life in jeopardy again. Hinata sat there and looked back and forth between the medic and Naruto.

Naruto could see that Hinata felt uncomfortable about leaving, and he had just put on clean clothes the night before. "If she says no then it's no." Naruto piped in. "Besides, I just put on clean clothes last night."

It was nice that Naruto was okay with her being overbearing, she looked over at Naruto to see him smiling. At least he wasn't complaining. If he began she probably would consider giving him his space.

After the medic left they were quiet again, she wasn't sure what to talk to him about, but thankfully, he was the talkative one.

"Aren't you tired," he asked her

"No, not at all," she replied.

"Are you staying tonight too?" he asked

"I planned to," she started to walk back to her chair, "if that's okay?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," he smiled again "You're the best Hinata," he whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Another visit

In the afternoon Shikamaru and Choji visited.

Shikamaru was the first to come in "Hi Hinata, Hi Naruto, how are you doing," he asked Naruto.

"I'm doing better," he smiled and looked at Hinata.

Choji yelled out "Oh, is your girlfriend taking care of you?" he said with a laugh.

Hinata blushed and looked uncomfortable which Naruto took for a sign of her being embarrassed, "She's not my girlfriend, we're just friends!" He yelled back.

At the last Hinata winced and Shikamaru caught the look on her face. He understood now why Hinata came to the conclusion that Naruto didn't like her. "What an idiot," he thought.

"I can take over duty for you Hinata, I know you must want to get some rest." Shikamaru added.

"Oh, I'm fine," she said as she got up to look out the window, keeping her back to the room while they visited, "I had plenty of rest when we got home from the mission."

"Okay, but if you change your mind…" he paused. "Anyways, Naruto, I came here to tell you about Oroku, the guy who tried to attack you yesterday. The interrogation squad has been talking with him and it seems he was just a person who lost his family and is blaming you for the war. I know it's crazy, but we're working on security protocols in case we get anymore people with grudges." He finished.

"I can't believe Oroku did that to Naruto, he seemed so nice on the way back to the village." Hinata added.

"Nice?" Naruto repeated the word in a jealous way. Choji and Shikamaru felt like they were eaves dropping into a private conversation.

"Yes," she responded, "all he did was talk about how he idolized you and wanted to meet you, so this is the last thing I would have expected from him. I can't figure out what happened to change his mind." She finished.

"Regardless, it will probably be a while before he gets out again. The sand also consented to turn his punishment over to the leaf village." Shikamaru added.

"Maybe I can meet him when I get out," Naruto added, "Find out directly from him what's going on?" Naruto proposed.

"Yes…" Hinata mentioned at the same time Shikamaru started yelling "are you crazy." They both looked at each other. "Hinata, what do you think he can accomplish? What's done is done," he stated.

"I know that Naruto might be able to show him the truth, reason things out with him. Naruto deserves the chance to try." She stood her ground and then looked at Naruto who was smiling.

"Exactly Shikamaru," he looked straight at Hinata and then to Shikamaru. "He might have done this because he's hurting losing his parents. I'm sorry to bring this up Shikamaru, but you know how that feels." Shikamaru looked down to the ground, aware of his loss.

"If someone has a warped view then we need to bring them around to show them how things really are." Naruto added.

Hinata was beaming at Naruto, this is one of the major things she loved about him. He wanted to get to the heart of the people with issues. He didn't just win his battles, he won people's hearts and often times left his battles with new friends. He gave people a new perspective and those people took that change and went out to change the world around them, like Gaara.

"Naruto does have a way of changing people," Choji pointed out.

"I'll talk to the 5th Hokage, I don't know if she'll consent to…" Shikamaru broke off. If was pointless to argue with these two, he wasn't going to get anywhere. "Well, I'm going to take off, I've got some other things to take care of," he mentioned.

"Alright, it was good to see you Shikamaru, Choji," Nartuo nodded at them as they started to leave.

"Bye you guys," Hinata leaned her back against the window.

Both of them nodded as they headed out.

They were alone again, just friends again.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Hinata still stands watch

After the guys left Hinata and Naruto were alone again and back to being silent.

Naruto just started asking her a bunch of questions, about missions she had been on, places she had seen and which she liked the best.

"I guess after all the missions I've been on, I've always liked coming home the best. I love the village. I know it might not sound very exciting, but that's just how I feel." She replied.

"I know what you mean Hinata, I love the village too, nothing is better than being home."

"Speaking of that, Naruto," she started "I think there is something we probably need to talk about."

"What's that," he asked as he sat up in bed.

"Um, well, you might already know this but," she hesitated "your apartment had to be rebuilt," she finished, watching him very carefully, trying not to upset him but knowing he had to be told.

"Well I did kind of figure, but no one had brought it up. I guess there wasn't anything that could be done about it anyways." He scooted his pillows off to the side with a painful look on his face.

"Are you okay," Hinata asked as she put her hand on the bed, ready to help reposition him if needed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he winced.

"What's hurting, do you want me to go get Sakura," she asked.

"No!" he yelled "I mean, no." he said in a calmer tone. "I'm just having some feeling return to my arm. Grandma said this would happen and to be prepared for it. This could go on for months until I get all feeling back."

"Oh," she said as she sat down, disappointed that there was nothing she could do to help things. He saw the disappointed look on her face.

"It doesn't hurt so bad, Hinata, I'll be fine. Plus getting my arm back anyways is a bonus, so however you look at it I'm doing better than before." He smiled at her.

"I really wish there was something I could do to help," she added with a half smile.

"Can I ask you a question Hinata?" he asked. She loved it when he said her name.

"Sure Naruto," he had actually been asking her questions all afternoon, but she was enjoying it and wasn't going to point that out.

"Why are you such a good friend to me Hinata?" he saw her face fall a little while she blushed "I appreciate it is all, and I am grateful that you're here." She still had a little bit of a sad face as he finished. "I upset you. Please don't go." He said as she stood up.

"I'm not leaving, just stretching," she added while she decided how to best answer his question. She was quiet for a few minutes while she lightly stepped around the room.

She was at the window and had her back to Naruto while she told him. "There are so many reasons that it's hard to pick out even a few. Even back at the academy, the way you joked around, the way you never stopped trying. Then when we got on squads and I saw you never back down, I understood and respected you. During the chunin exams you cheered me on, you believed in me, and your nindo way became my nindo way too. You change everyone around you, you give everyone hope. You believe in them when they don't believe in themselves…" she paused, surprised at herself for all of that coming out. She hadn't prepared anything, but it was pure truth. "This is why we're friends," she added "and why I love him," she thought.

He could feel that love was implied in the way she said friends. He was afraid to call her more than that, afraid that he might scare her off. He hoped she didn't hate him for what happened to Neji, he could never make that up to her. He could never forget the look on her face when she slapped him, and he knew he deserved that and so much more. He felt he owed her for that, and that any kindness she showed him just added to his debt. He was so happy to have her around and add to that debt, but later he would always feel guilty, like he just kept taking from her.

She turned to look at Naruto and saw him deep in thought, he didn't seem happy with her answer. "Did I say something?" she interrupted the silence.

It took him a moment and he looked up at her with a smile. He wanted to tell her how he felt but there was no way he could risk what they had. "So you're kinda telling me that I'm your inspiration," he said still smiling and starting to laugh.

"Yes, I guess that's true. I don't see why you're laughing," she said in a bit of an angry tone.

He stopped and looked at her, awed that someone could even feel that way about him. "Sorry." He added while he searched to change the subject.

Hinata started laughing "that look on your face just now was so funny, I was just joking," she added. They both started laughing.

"That was a good one Hinata, you can really hold a straight face, you know that!" he bellowed out

There was a knock on his door, he had more visitors.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Kakashi and Sakura visit

"It sounds like you're having a good time, Naruto," Kakashi said.

"yeah, how's resting going," Sakura said as she glared back and forth between Hinata and Naruto.

"He did get some rest last night," Hinata said as she pulled herself up on the ledge of the window.

"Yeah!" Naruto added "So there!" he thought. He knew better to say that aloud to Sakura, lying in a hospital bed or not.

Kakashi gave something to Naruto, "This is a gift Naruto, for all that you've done. I know it isn't much but I think you'll like it."

"For me, sensi," Naruto said as he reached out to grab his present with a huge grin on his face.

"yeah, just open it," Kakashi pushed.

Naruto opened his package and noticed pieces of paper for his present, he looked at Kakashi before he even pulled them out. "Umm, thanks Kakashi Sensi," he added in an unhappy tone.

"Well if you don't want them…" Kakashi added.

"Take them out and read them Naruto," Sakura urged.

He pulled them out the rest of the way and noticed that they were gift certificates to Ichi Racu Ramen. He shot up out of bed and thanked Kakashi and hugged him, "Thanks Kakashi Sensi, sorry I was so rude, I love their ramen, thank you." The sight was a little pathetic, Kakashi and Hinata started laughing and Sakura pulled him back to his bed.

"It looks like you're feeling better already," he added. "You don't think you'll be here for much longer, do you?"

"Um, sensi," Sakura cut in "He needs to be here for at least a week under close supervision, and then he can discuss the details of leaving with the Hokage. She said she wanted to look him over personally before talking about discharging him."

"A week?!" Naruto shouted, "are you joking Sakura? I'm not staying here for a week."

"Yes, a week Naruto," she answered and then changed the subject. "The village has come so far in being rebuilt Naruto, you wouldn't believe it!" but nobody took the bait.

Kakashi went to sit down in the chair next to Naruto's bedside and a book fell out of his pocket. "Gotta quit doing that," he muttered.

"Are you still reading that trash Kakashi sensi?" Naruto asked.

"This isn't trash, Naruto," Kakashi said in an offended tone "This is my favorite series, when you mature you may like it too." He answered

"Mature? What the heck are you talking about. I'm mature." Naruto complained.

"Yeah," Sakura muttered "who's joking now."

"Sakura, those are the books written by pervy sage, I'm sure you remember his research. "Make Out Paradise," what a pervert!" Naruto returned.

Sakura made a disgusted face "Ewww Sensi, really?"

"I have better things to do today than to be made fun of by you two," Kakashi pointed out.

"No you don't," Naruto also pointed out.

Kakashi put his head to his chest in defeat, Naruto was right.

"I know that Kurenai really likes those books too," Hinata piped in.

At the mention of her name Kakashi's back straightened a little and he started to blush.

"Oh no!" Naruto shouted, "Your sensi's a closet perv too!"

"I think I've visited long enough for today," Kakashi stood up to go.

"Are you serious, Kakashi sensi?" Naruto pushed "man, do you have a soft spot or what?"

"I'm going too Naruto, I have other patients to see today, Have a good one Hinata." She followed behind Kakashi and left.

And they started laughing again.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The second night

The sun started to set on the leaf village and Hinata was alone again watching over Naruto.

"Is it okay if I turn the lights out Naruto," Hinata asked as she walked toward the switch, "it helped you to fall asleep last night."

"Sure, but I don't feel tired at all," he added.

"Hmm, that's what you said last night too," she smiled

He started to laugh "I guess that's true."

She sat down in the chair next to his bed and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers between his like she had done last night. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. She knew he probably wouldn't be in the hospital much longer, and she would have to get some sleep.

"Are you tired Hinata?" he asked "I don't know how you can sit in the dark and not be."

"No, I'm fine, really," she replied "I've been on missions where we had to condition ourselves to stay awake, about 2 full days without sleep is all I can do, so I'm good for tonight."

"So you have to go tomorrow?" he said with a sad voice.

"Well, you won't be here forever either Naruto. At some point both of us will probably be going right?" She paused. "I'll stay as long as I can." She said with a smile as she relaxed her grip on his hand. She opened her hand with his and felt the lines on his palm, she wanted to remember how it felt when she left tomorrow and probably wouldn't get to be so close to him.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," he said.

"What do you mean, Naruto," she asked, "you can't mean you're going home. Didn't you hear what Sakura said?" she asked with surprise. She stopped moving her hand over his.

"Like you said, I have to go home sometime, why prolong it?"

"What if you have complications from your surgery?" Hinata asked.

"What if I do? Is being here going to prevent that? I can't be here anymore." He added. "Not if she's not going to be here," he thought. "it would be so lonely now, I've gotten used to having her here."

"If you think that is a good idea, let's both ask to talk to the Hokage in the morning so it can be settled," Hinata was holding his hand tight again.

"I'm going to miss this," he said as he squeezed her hand.

"Why do we have to," she whispered "We can still be friends," she hesitated "can't we."

"yeah, yes, of course we'll still be friends," he said the last word in a half hearted way. He would have to ask her if she could forgive him, he knew he needed to have her in his life.

"Good!" Hinata whispered loudly as she stood up. She bent down over Naruto, her soft black hair falling along the side of his face and his chest as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. This way if things didn't work out, Hinata would always have a sweet memory of a kiss with him, who knows if she would ever get that close to him again. She sat back down in the chair, never letting go of his hand the whole time.

Naruto was more than surprised, maybe Hinata could forgive him after all. He wanted to reach up and touch his cheek where she kissed him but wasn't willing to let go of her hand. Both of them didn't say a word the rest of the night but had smiles on their faces.

In the morning Hinata asked the medic ninja to have the Hokage visit them.

"Naruto, you're feeling better I see." Lady Tsunade continued "I see that Hinata has been taking good care of you." She gave Hinata a smile. Hinata didn't smile back but nodded her head at the Hokage. She knew Lady Tsunade wouldn't be happy with what Naruto had to tell her.

"Well Granny, there's no easy way to tell you, but I'm going home." He said as he stood up and got out of bed.

"Look here you little punk, you're not going anywhere." She yelled.

"I am tired of being here, I'm ready to get on with my life. I'm leaving!" he yelled back at her.

"I anticipated you would be difficult Naruto, but you only have 5 days left. The results of the operation need to be closely monitored, I forbid you to leave!" she yelled back.

"Forbid? I appreciate what you did for me grandma, but I feel cooped up in here. I need to get out of here."

"5th Hokage, what if Naruto did go," at this point Lady Tsunade's eyes shot daggers at Hinata "and he came back morning and night to be checked on by a medic. If there is something wrong then Naruto can come back?" Hinata offered.

Lady Tsunade made a deep sigh while she thought it over.

"Please, please granny!" Naruto pleaded "I can't take this anymore."

"…Okay!" she said "but on the condition that you do come to check in morning and night and that if you do start to have side effects you come in right away," she paused "do I have your word?"

"Yes, that's a promise," he shouted as he started to get ready to leave.

Lady Tsunade nodded and called out before heading out the door, "And Hinata," she paused, "I expect you to make sure he keeps his word."

"I will," Hinata replied while blushing.

After a few minutes Naruto had his things packed and ready to go and he squeezed Hinata's shoulder.

"That was great Hinata, thanks a million!" he said, beaming.

"Sure Naruto, don't forget to check in though, okay?" she added.

"Are you headed home," he asked, reminding her that their time had come to an end.

"Yeah, I guess I better get some sleep," she smiled.

"Come on," he said as he grabbed her hand in his, "I'll walk you home."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The walk home

Naruto had surprised Hinata by grabbing her hand like that and offering to walk her home. She wasn't sure how he would hold up with walking distances since he hadn't been out of bed walking as usual for about 2 weeks. He did fine though and they laughed and joked the whole way to her house.

Once she got home she saw that her father was there and she decided it was not the best time to invite him inside.

"Thanks for walking home with me Naruto," she blushed as she let go of his hand.

"No problem," he said, "Hey Hinata, I'll see you around." He smiled with a pained look on his face, he knew if he didn't make himself leave he never would.

Hinata saw the pained look and panicked "Are you okay Naruto," she lightly grabbed his elbow, "are you in pain."

"Yes and no," he answered. "My arm is fine, I'm not having any issues with it or anything, just recovering from the last battle, you know." Technically this wasn't a lie.

"Yeah," she eyed him suspiciously, "let me know if anything changes, okay?"

"I will Hinata," he reassured her. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Naruto" she called as she went into her house with a big smile on her face.

Her father was sitting having tea with her sister.

"Hi father, hi Hanabi," Hinata greeted both of them.

"You look happy," her sister said, "Was that Naruto out there holding hands with you?" she teased.

Hinata looked at her father to see if he was going to say anything about it, he didn't appear to notice the conversation happening directly in front of him.

"I'm going to bed," she announced and she walked into her room, threw herself on the bed, and buried herself in the covers. She dreamt of her and Naruto, of him telling her he had feelings for her. She dreamt that he loved her as much as she loved him, and then she woke up.

It was sunset and she was fully awake, there was no way she could get back to sleep, especially after the dream she just had. She got up and took a shower to see if that might help her fall back asleep. It didn't work though and after a while she decided to get dressed and go to do some training since she hadn't been in a while.

She started walking to her training grounds, lost in her thoughts about Naruto and when she would see him again. She hoped he was settling in well and that the pain he experienced today was truly not in his arm.

She noticed she was far from her training grounds, she had actually walked toward town. Now she would have to double back and lose time from her training. There were still some shops open though and she was getting hungry, she should have grabbed a snack when she left the house but she didn't think about it.

She walked past the shops, many closing for the night and several already closed. She looked to see if there was anything she wanted. She smelled the ramen from the ramen shop and she decided not to resist. She walked up to the tent and took a seat. There was no one else there but her, which was fine because she enjoyed being alone sometimes. She could eat and be lost in her thoughts without fear of being rude.

"Hi," she said, "I'd like to order a bowl of shrimp ramen please."

"Sure thing," Ayame replied, "coming right up."

While she was waiting another customer came in. "Hinata," he asked in disbelief.

"Naruto," Hinata also said in disbelief.

After a pause Naruto spoke "I didn't know you liked Ramen?"

"Yes, I do," was all she replied. She was thinking about him and even dreaming about him, and then all of a sudden, here he was, "unbelievable" she thought."

Naruto placed his order and he sat down next to Hinata "What are you doing up so late?" he asked with a smile "I thought you were going to catch up on your sleep?"

"I can't fall back asleep," she mentioned "What about you, shouldn't you be resting,"

"I just got back from the hospital for my check in," he told her, "Plus, right now I can't really cook well, being one handed. Technically until I get the movement back."

She hadn't thought about that, about how he would cook for himself, she felt guilty for not thinking that through.

"I have a new place and I got to check it out today, it's pretty nice. I can't really settle in until I heal though…" he added.

They both got their ramen and started to eat while continuing to talk.

"Naruto, I'm sorry that I didn't think about you being able to cook with one hand. I can help you get settled in your place though, so it can start to feel like home, if you would like."

"Are you serious Hinata," he asked "that would be great!" he hurried up and ate his ramen and so did she. After they were done he walked her to his new place, an apartment building that was the near Kurenai's place. He opened the door and she could see that the place was bare except for a few small items, no more than 10. It was a sad sight but he was probably lucky to have anything.

She wasn't sure what to say about the state of his place.

"I bought some pans and food today, so that's pretty much all I have right now," he brought his hand up to rub the back of his head while he had an embarrassed look on his face.

Hinata half smiled "Don't worry Naruto, I'll help you," she said "it might take a few weeks to get everything you need but we can do it." She reassured him. "I'll be back tomorrow and I'll bring a few things." She stepped toward the door.

"Thanks for helping me Hinata," he smiled at her. He wanted to give her a hug, hold her hand, he just wanted to be close to her. Now he had a reason to be for the next few weeks. He was glad that he ran into her.

She smiled back, "have a good night Naruto," she opened the door and left to head back home.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Shopping

Hinata got up early in the morning so she could go to the market and look at a few things. She was so excited to be getting to spend time with him again. She needed to check the prices of a few items and then headed over to see Naruto to see if he was awake yet.

She walked up to his place but before she could knock he opened the door.

"Hi Hinata, come in," he offered

She walked in and saw that he had a pan out it looked like he was going to cook something. "How are you doing with that?" she pointed to the mess on his counter.

"I'm figuring it out," he smiled.

She smiled back "I can make breakfast, let me help…" she faltered and walked into the kitchen.

He stood back and watched her, she moved so gracefully and was so beautiful. The way her long dark hair fell against her back and side of her face, the way the sun came through the window and lit up her face. He was in awe of her, he had no words to express how he felt. He just stood there watching her as she turned around to look at him "Naruto," she asked "what's the matter?"

He snapped out of his daze and walked into the kitchen with her. "Nothing," he said with a puzzled look on his face. He wasn't the type to tell girls how he felt. He had the same issue with Sakura, he could never tell her that he had feelings for her. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to Hinata, or if he should.

"You don't like it this way?" she looked down at what she made him from the things he had on the counter. She sounded disappointed.

"No, that looks great Hinata!" he said as he stood next to her. He grabbed his plate and sat it next to the pan. She smiled as she slid the contents out of the pan and onto the plate.

He went to sit down on the floor and she followed him, happy to watch him eat the breakfast she made him.

"Sorry," he said after he swallowed his first mouthful. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really, I'm okay," she said.

"But you have to try this, it's great!" he began "Oh, I only have one set of utensils." He added, disappointed.

She shrugged and touched his hand where he was holding it and lightly pulled it from his hand while smiling at him.

She quickly touched it to the food and then to her lips "Oh, that did turn out good," she added as she handed it back to him.

He blushed with surprise and finished his breakfast. He was afraid that if he looked at her he would end up kissing her.

When he got done he put his pan and plate in the sink and started to get ready to go out. He was able to put half of his coat on and Hinata helped him with the other half.

"I figured we could look around the market today to pick up things you need," Hinata mentioned.

"Yeah, that sound good," Naruto added, excited to spend the day with her.

They left together and headed for the market a few blocks away. At the market they found a lot of stuff he could use and carried them back to his place periodically when they became too much to hold. After their third trip to the market they ran into Lee and Sai.

"Hi Naruto, Hinata," Lee said "I am glad that you're out of the hospital Naruto, you must be feeling better."

"Yes, I'm feeling better," he added quickly, "what are you guys doing here?" he said in kind of a rude way, looking at Sai. He didn't want Sai to embarrass him like he did last time.

Sai took this as an invitation that Naruto wanted to talk to him "We're just getting something to eat before we get back to work," Sai added with a smile. The smile seemed to put Naruto at ease a little bit.

"Have you been working on the village today?" Hinata asked

"Yes," Lee added, "There is a lot of work to be done still, I won't quit until it is finished."

Hinata blushed, she was reminded that she hadn't done much to help rebuild the village. In fact, she felt pretty selfish for wanting to spend all of her time with Naruto.

"Hinata, you're blushing again," Sai pointed out.

"Not this again Sai," Naruto started in, "We've got to go, we'll see you guys later," Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her to his side as he turned to walk away. She started blushing more but for a new reason.

"He can really get on my nerves sometimes," Naruto complained, "Sorry Hinata," he noticed she was still blushing.

"It's alright Naruto," she started to giggle, "I don't think he meant to embarrass me," she added. She was beaming because he was holding her hand again. They continued to walk through the market holding hands.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Her father waits up

Hinata spent the next week in the same way she had spent that day with Naruto. She helped him to get used to cooking and cleaning using only one arm, and he practiced movements with is other arm to try to get some mobility in it.

At the end of the week Lord Hiashi waited up for his daughter, she had been coming home later and later and he couldn't ignore their relationship much longer. It was very late in the evening when Hinata had finally come home.

She opened the front door and walked lightly past him towards her room. He was sitting in the dark so she hadn't noticed him sitting there.

"Hinata," he whispered so as not to wake his other daughter up.

She froze, "yes father?" she asked "why are you in the dark?"

He turned on the light beside him, "please sit down, I think we need to talk."

She sat down and smiled apprehensively at her father. She knew what was probably coming.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Uzamaki Naruto. Is he almost recovered?" he asked.

"He still has a ways to go before he's completely recovered, but he's doing much better." She sifted in her chair.

"Hmmm," he replied. "Hinata, I want to ask you something and I want you to answer me," he asked.

She nodded her head at her father.

"Are you two," he broke off "are you and him dating?" he asked.

"No father," she paused as she added in an unhappy tone "I think we're just friends,"

"I doubt that Hinata," he mentioned in an even tone "friends don't hold hands all over the village," he pointed out.

"Maybe not," she conceded and looked away. It was complicated.

"Well, I have no problem with you dating Hinata," he paused "even after everything that happened in the war I know Naruto is the strongest Shinobi in this village and has a kind heart. No matter who you wanted to date the idea is difficult for me." He paused again, searching for the right words "however, I expect you home at a reasonable time, and want to remind you about your other hobbies. Don't stop everything just because you're in love."

Hinata blushed and became embarrassed, she couldn't believe her father would talk to her about guys. "I'm more uncomfortable than you are, Hinata, and I have two daughters to have this talk with," he said as he rubbed his forehead. It wasn't so easy being a single father of two young girls, but it wasn't always difficult either. "This talk though" he thought, "was awkward."

She tried her best to do a half smile but still had a mortified look on her face. "I don't know if he loves me, so…" she faltered

"Oh, I see, but you love him. You've had feelings for him for a long time though, haven't you, even since you were a child."

"Yes," she admitted, "how did you know?"

"I know you Hinata," he added "I could see the way you looked at him and stopped talking every time he came near you. I almost died when you threw yourself in front of pain to spare him. I tired to hate him after that, just like I did when Neji did the same thing, but" he held his hand up to silence his daughter's protest "It's not his fault. It's good to know you have a loyal heart, your feelings haven't changed much?"

"No," she answered, still feeling awkward.

"When was the last time you went training, or tended to your garden?" he asked her. "It's like you've dropped everything and that isn't exactly healthy. I want you to take a break from him tomorrow, okay Hinata," at this she looked up at her father, an unhappy look on her face, "take care of some other things for a day," he finished.

She told Naruto that she would come by tomorrow and cook him lunch and they could go out to visit with Lee and Tenten. She guessed she would have to visit some other time.

"Okay father," she promised "I will."

"That was all Hinata," he said as she stood up to leave the room.

"See you tomorrow father," she added

"That will be a nice change," he said as he smiled at her and left the room.

After he left she had a deep sigh and sat there for a few minutes to think about what her father had said. She was concentrating all of her time on Naruto but she enjoyed her time with him. On the other hand, she did have her own life and incorporating her time with him into that would be important. She also kept thinking about what he had said about love. Was is possible that Naruto might love her? He had shown that he liked her and he seemed like he wanted to be around her as much as she wanted to be around him, but again, it all felt so complicated. There was nothing official between them, he hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend or anything.

That last thought struck a chord with her and she wondered why that might be. She had told him her feelings for him before and had even been public about it, but he hadn't even told her that he liked her or asked her to be his girlfriend. She had been saying that they were just friends so that she didn't feel disappointed imagining more, but it looked like more was happening and she realized she did want something official. If she really thought about it they weren't just friends. She had never been only his friend, she had always wanted something more. Was she just leading herself down a path of denial? She started to get frustrated, thinking of the label of what they were and wanting to find a word that would couple them but couldn't.

"I'm over doing it," she concluded and got up to go to bed. She resolved that some space probably would help her figure out what direction she wanted to go.

In the morning she woke up and quickly ate. She said hi to her sister and father before heading out the door.

"Where are you off to now?" her father asked, hoping to have breakfast with both of his daughters.

"Training," she answered "you were right father, it's been too long," she said as she smiled and closed the door.

She walked to her training field and started practicing her juitsu. She couldn't get her mind off of Naruto and she couldn't ignore the thoughts that kept plaguing her mind, she used this for fuel for training and had a similar result as last time she trained.

While Hinata was training, Naruto was expecting her and she never came. He started to get worried so he walked to her house to see if she was okay. He came up and knocked on the door and Lord Hiashi answered.

He looked Naruto up and down, "I figured you would come," he said, "please come in and have a seat." He offered.

"Uh, sure," he said, it was obvious Hinata's father wanted to talk with him and he was sure he knew about what. He hoped her father wouldn't ask him not to see his daughter anymore.

"So Uzamaki Naruto, what brings you to my house today," he asked, knowing the answer.

Naruto started to answer even though, he too, knew this was obvious "Hinata."

"She's very busy today," he responded, "She's been out training and then she will be working on her garden, so she probably won't be free," Lord Hiashi said in a happy tone.

"Her garden," Naruto repeated.

"That's right," Lord Hiashi added

"Can I see it?" he asked in a polite tone, looking at her father in the eyes.

He paused for a moment and considered

"Okay," he stood up, "it's this way," he lead as Naruto followed him out to Hinata's garden.

It was beautiful, she had many different kinds of flowers and plants, as well as herbs for cooking. Naruto was surprised that she was so talented with plants.

"What do you think," her father asked him.

"It's beautiful," his voice changed from before when they were talking. Lord Hiashi could hear something in his voice and knew it meant one thing.

"So, you love my daughter?" he asked as he stared at Naruto, Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he took a step backwards, he didn't want to make things complicated for Hinata at home. It looked like it was probably too late for that. Even if her father didn't like it, Naruto would have to stand his ground, it was true, he did love her. He'd known for some time now.

"yes," he answered with a whisper, fearing any threats that might come next.

"Hmm," he answered, "All that I ask is that you are honorable with your intentions for my daughter, she comes from a respectable family," he added.

"I understand," Naruto nodded.

Lord Hiashi took a step closer to him, "be sure that you do."

Their conversation was interrupted when the front door opened and closed. Lord Hiashi peered inside "Hi father," Hinata nodded.

"again, Hinata," he scolded, "why do you keep doing that to your hands."

Naruto walked in from her garden and she was caught off guard.

"Naruto, what are you doing here," she blushed and she tried to wipe up her hands.

He walked over to her side and picked up one of her hands, "What the heck happened to you?" he asked with concern.

"I…um…" she faltered "was training today." Her father was watching Naruto hold her hand and she slid it away from his grasp. He had forgotten about her father and stepped back to give her some space.

There was an awkward silence and Naruto spoke "your garden, it's amazing," he added.

"I just took him out to show him all the work you've done," Lord Hiashi explained, he saw Hinata had started to prepare lunch. She was so immersed in her own thoughts that she paid little attention to either of them.

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" he said in a friendly tone. After seeing the way he and Hinata were with his own eyes he felt it was time to get to know Naruto better.

"I'm not hungry," Hinata piped in, both of them turned to look at her and got the message. She was uninviting him.

"On second thought," he added, "I probably better head back…" he faltered

"It's alright," Lord Hiashi cut in, "maybe another time,"

"I'll see you later Hinata," he added as he turned to go, he waited for her reply before leaving.

"Yeah, see you later Naruto," she added, not even looking up to say goodbye.

He could tell something was bothering her but didn't want to ask her in front of her father. He tried to make eye contact with her because he was puzzled by her behavior. When she didn't look at him he nodded at Lord Hiashi, took one last fleeting look at Hinata, and left.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Tsunade meets with the elders

Lady Tsunade had been pacing in her office for over an hour thinking about her plans for retirement. She couldn't believe she would be laying aside the dreams of her brother and Dan, but Hokage had never been her dream. She was a strong leader and led the village through a difficult time in its history, and into the strongest revival effort it had ever seen. It was time, and she would be happy to step aside and let new leadership continue. She felt confident in Kakashi and knew that he would be the best candidate to replace her.

There was a knock at the door and then two people stepped inside.

"Elders, thank you for seeing me today," she motioned for them to sit down "I have a matter that I need to discuss with you." She began.

They both took a seat and waited for her to continue. Both of them didn't care for Tsunade very much, but they respected the way she ran the village.

"I know that we haven't exactly seen eye to eye in the past," she started, "but everything I've done, I've done to protect this village. I want to make preparations to retire." She announced.

"But the village is in the rebuilding stage, the people need a stable leader," the older lady scoffed "you can't be serious Tsunade."

"I am," she added "but I do have a request, maybe a condition,"

"You plan to set the village aside and dare make a request from us," the older male yelled at her.

Tsunade stood up, afraid she was going to lose her temper. This request was too important to blow.

"I request that Hatake Kakashi replace me as Hokage, and I have no plans to set the village aside." She braced her hands on her desk as she explained "Just as my sensi did before me, I want to retire young to prepare the leaf village to have enough leadership in the event of a threatening situation. I feel that only Kakashi would be qualified enough to resume this position. He would have great support from the villagers and new leadership could help the revival." She finished.

"We will need to discuss this, but it sounds well thought out," the older lady considered.

"And my condition…" Lady Tsunade began before she was cut off

"I thought Kakashi was your condition," the older man questioned her

"No, he is the only logical choice for my replacement, that's merely a fact." She continued. "My condition is that while Kakashi is Hokage he train Naruto as his next apprentice to replace him when the time comes."

The elders gasped and looked at one another "But he is still so young, more time will be needed before we can decide who the 7th Hokage will be. Whether we agree or not, you still plan to step down, so what is the difference if we consent or not?" she added.

"If I remember correctly my sensi was the same age when he became Hokage. Naruto is the only one with the strength to protect our village, you've read the reports I've sent over," she stated matter of factly.

"Yes," the older man answered

"If you do not consent, I will go to the fudal lord myself and request this, and I will tell him I do so because my wishes were not honored by the village elders." Tsunade added. She had met the fudal lord on several occasions and she knew she had only to ask and he would grant whatever she wanted.

"Now we get to it 5th Hokage," the man said in a grumpy tone. "We either give you what you want or you will do it yourself. You love to circumvent the process, don't you."

"I see no reason for you to refuse me in the first place," she sat down in her chair again, "This would be an incredible show of strength for our village, you must see this," she added.

They both stood up to go, "We will have to discuss," the lady added, "You will have our answer when we are ready." She said with a disgusted tone and nodded her head as she left the office.

Lady Tsunade let out a sigh and started to prepare a letter to the fudal lord as plan B.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Kakashi-a day in the life

It was morning and Kakashi was helping daily to rebuild the leave village. He also liked coming because that meant that he would get to talk with Kurenai. He hadn't had time for romance before because he never found anyone that he had feelings for, but it was different with her. He felt like talking to her all the time, and walked her home every chance he got. Whenever he came to help, he always joined the areas that she was working on.

He walked up to her "Morning," he said as he winced his eyes. She knew that meant he was smiling.

"You're late," she added, and she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, about that," he rubbed the back of his head and didn't finish his thought. He got to work and kept up the pace with the others.

They worked until about mid-day when Kakashi needed to break for lunch. Kurenai sat next to him and sat a box down in front of him. "What's this, he asked."

"A bento box," she said, "eat it," she pushed it closer to him. He smiled again, opened the box and started to eat. Everything was good and he ate it pretty quickly. She wasn't even half way done when he finished.

"That was quick" she said as she scooted forward to check if it was really all gone. Her eyes were wide, "Are you still hungry," she asked.

"No," he replied, "that was great Kurenai, thank you."

She smiled and took his box back and began to get back to work. When they were done for the day, he offered to walk her home as usual. She noticed he was holding a package in one hand.

"What's with the package today Kakashi," she teased him.

He started to redden and smiled "I got you something," he stopped walking and handed the package to her.

She looked at him with a serious look, she hadn't had these kind of feelings since Asuma, was this more than a crush? She smiled and took the package and started to open it. She pulled out a light blue baby blanket that was wrapped around something, she unwrapped the blanket and inside there was a book.

"This is the 'Make Out Paradise' book I haven't read yet!" she exclaimed while she hugged him. After she did she realized that maybe she shouldn't have gotten so close. She felt his arms close in around her back, one on her lower, one on her upper and then release her. She let go and looked at him. "Where did you find this?" she asked, "I couldn't find it anywhere," she smiled at him. "Oh, and thank you for the blanket too, you're very sweet." She started to turn just as red as he was.

He continued walking her home, and when he reached the door he prepared to leave. "Why don't you come inside," she offered.

"I don't want to wake the baby," Kakashi mentioned

"We can talk quietly," she replied, her eyes pleading.

"Okay, sure," he said as he entered.

"I'm about to make dinner, do you like Yakisoba?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I love it," he answered.

"I'm going to check on the baby and the sitter and then I'll start it, okay," she smiled as she walked into the next room.

Kakashi knew how to cook, and she had already made lunch for him today. He decided that he could start and make dinner for her. He looked for her pans and filled one with water to boil and started chopping up some vegetables.

The sitter, Kurenai, and the baby had come out and Kurenai saw that Kakashi had already started cooking. "You must be hungry," she looked at him and smiled.

"It's just that you made me lunch, so I can make you dinner. Hi there," he said to the sitter, "it's Konahamaru, right."

"Yeah, you're Naruto's sensi," he added as he eyed Kakashi, "I've got to get home, see you later Kurenai," he nodded at Kakashi before leaving.

"Thanks Kakashi," she said as she balanced her baby to her hip. She started to get a bottle ready so she could feed him. Kakashi watched her as she did everything, she noticed and looked over at him periodically before saying "What is it?"

"It's just been such a long time since I was around a family," he mentioned "it's nice," he said as he started to stir the noodles and add the vegetables to the water.

"It's been a long time since anyone cooked for me," she added "and that's nice." She got the feeling that Kakashi was trying to flirt with her. He seemed to understand that her and her son were a packaged deal, and he was very kind to her.

He was still cooking as she fed the baby, and walked with him on her hip through the room. "I know it's odd," she mentioned "but he likes this, he won't lay down and eat like other babies do," she looked tired.

"Let me try," Kakashi offered, she gave him a quizzical look and he stepped over and lifted the baby from her arms. He sat down in a chair and cradled the baby in his lap. He looked so tiny in his arms. She handed the bottle to Kakashi. Right away he took to his bottle and started drinking, after a few minutes he finished the whole thing.

"I've never seen him do that before," she said, amazed. "I guess he likes you too," she slipped. Right away she turned her head from Kakashi and got up to finish dinner. He held the baby and started walking around the room with him, not sure what to say to Kurenai.

"I can do that," he pointed at her making dinner, "you should rest and spend some time with the little guy," he added.

"Okay, let's trade," she said. She went to hold her baby and as soon as Kakashi started to let go he started crying. Kakashi looked at him and then at her, she shrugged and went back to making dinner.

"Well, I tried," he offered as he smiled at her. She liked that he was taking so well to Kakashi, but if things didn't develop into a relationship she didn't want to make it difficult for her baby. She wasn't the kind of woman to even have guys around. The only men that had been in her house since Asuma were Shikamaru and Konahmaru if one could count the last as a man. She wondered if she should just lay it on the line, normally she wouldn't, but her life wasn't just about her anymore.

She laid dinner out on plates and handed one to Kakashi. "I was hoping we could talk about something," she began.

"Sure," Kakashi said.

"I don't mean to be forward, but this isn't just my life now. I thought I felt earlier," she paused, not wanting to ruin this but needing to know, "when you hugged me I thought I could feel that you might have feelings for me," she continued. "I don't want to ruin the friendship we have and I enjoy talking with you, so if that isn't the case I don't want to make our friendship awkward." She finished and waited for him to respond.

He waited for a moment before thinking about how to respond. She took that as a sign that she had just alienated him. It wasn't meant to work out after all. How could she misinterpret his kindness like that, she thought. She rubbed her hand to her forehead "I'm sorry Kakashi, I just kind of sprung that on you," all of a sudden she wasn't hungry anymore.

"…I do have feelings for you Kurenai," he replied "I've been trying to think of ways to tell you, but I never knew what to do. I usually walk around the work groups until I find the one you're on for the day," he added.

"Is that true," she asked with surprise, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed that, but now that she thought about it, that had to be true. Every time she went out to work it always ended with Kakashi walking her home.

The baby fell asleep in Kakashi's arms "He's out," he said, disrupting Kurenai's concentration.

"Oh," she said as she looked at the pair of them, "He's just what we've been missing," she thought.

"Let me put him down to sleep," she said as she got up and held out her arms, he gently lowered the baby into her arms and she walked into the next room. When she came back she sat across from Kakashi so they could finish eating and talking.

To answer your question, Kakashi began, "It is true," the redness came back into his face.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Sakura visits Sasuke

Sakura had waited a few days to go see Sasuke after his operation while she took care of other patients. She was glad that he seemed to understand the gravity of what he had done and took responsibility for his actions by admitting he deserved his punishment. There wasn't much that she had to say to him since recently he assumed she had forgiven him. She may not have been the strongest shinobi, and she may not have been the best back when Sasuke was on her team, but she was different now. She felt like she knew the real him that he hid from the world, but he had never taken the time to know who she was, and if she thought about it, she would admit to herself that it was because he never cared to.

She decided not to hold that against him, it was her stupid feelings that have always gotten in the way. Plus, there was no way they would get to know each other if she kept holding on to feelings like that. It was time to visit him, she knew he didn't get any other visitors besides Kakashi once a week, and she started to feel guilty.

She made up her mind that she would go and was there within a few minutes. She had to walk past the Ombu Black Ops members in order to visit him and he was still under heavy guard. Only her and Shizune were authorized to use medical ninjuitsu or even come through the detention center to visit him. They let her into the area where Sasuke was being held, he sat up when he saw her.

She walked in and sat down in a chair across the room, neither one greeted each other until Sakura spoke up. "How is your arm?" she asked him, being careful not to imply she cared how 'he' was.

"I have one now, I suppose that's a start." He answered.

"This visit is off to a great start already," she thought. She just stared at him, disappointed in his too cool attitude for the first time.

She got up and started to leave, "well have a good day Sasuke," she added and she began to walk out the way she came.

"Wait," he yelled "Where are you going Sakura, you just got here." He pointed out.

"Well you're getting on my nerves," she stated as she turned around to face him.

He had a surprised look on his face "I only spoke one sentence," he said, incredulous.

"If now's not a good time, I can come back later," she added

"Now is fine Sakura," he replied "and now I know how Naruto feels." he started to smile.

She couldn't help it, it was funny, she started to laugh a little and went to sit back down in the chair.

He started talking this time, knowing she wasn't going to carry the conversation like usual. If he wanted her to stay he would have to be polite.

"Have you been busier than usual," he asked

She sifted in the chair and answered "not really." "You?"

"Well, it's pretty much the same for me, just bored." He wanted to know why she hadn't come to visit him but it sounded like it was because she didn't want to. He deserved that. He was curious about what made her keep coming around after the way he had behaved towards her. Last time he started asking her about it she seemed furious and hadn't come back since. He was used to Sakura from when they were teammates but he didn't have any feelings for her.

"I bet Naruto's out of the hospital by now," he questioned her.

"Yeah, he is. He just got out this morning," she answered.

"I bet he was driving everyone crazy, did they make him leave early?" he asked

"No, actually," she paused, not sure she wanted to tell him what had happened the evening of the operation. "He just recovered well is all," she said with a convincing fake smile.

Sasuke smiled back at her, a real smile "I can tell there's something you're not telling me Sakura," he mentioned as she looked him in the eyes "but it's okay."

She decided to leave that topic where it was and move on. "Have you heard anything from the 5th about when they might…" she faltered, he knew the rest.

"No," he shook his head, "and I won't expect it anytime soon. The 5th Hokage only saw me for my surgery but she's made it clear that she considers me a war criminal, which I am. I can't argue with her logic for wanting to have me locked up."

"I can," she piped in.

"What, because I helped?" he scoffed

"Not just because of that," she continued "because you and Naruto are the strongest Shinobi's in the world, what is the point of keeping you locked up when you can just break out. The whole war was fought because of an issue that the leaf hadn't resolved since its inception, that's hardly your cross to bear although you act like it is. Also, it is a big deal that you helped, it took both of you to save everyone. You may have some dark in you Sasuke, but you're not all dark."

He was surprised to hear her point of view, and she was right, the whole war was fought over issues from the leaf village, issues that just wouldn't resolve generation after generation. When he decided to help he decided to be the generation that would break the cycle. He needed to clarify something for Sakura though.

"The point of locking me up is to see if I will escape. I want to be back with my clan, since I have no clan I have the village. The Hokage knows this and is testing me to see if I am capable of restraining myself for a greater cause. To see if I can put others ahead of myself." He added in a melancholy voice.

She had been watching him while he explained and wondered what it was that eventually did change his mind. "I'm curious," she began "it seems that it wasn't feelings of guilt that made you want to stop, but wanting to belong, or realizing that you do belong." She left the last part open as a question.

He waited before answering "I'm curious about something too, if I answer will you answer my question," he asked.

She was surprised by his question, "I guess so," she answered.

"And not get angry at me for asking and then refuse to visit for days on end." He added.

She could see where this was going and she didn't want to go that direction. "So you noticed," she said.

"yeah, I noticed," he repeated.

She sighed deeply, "okay" she relented. "But I get my answer first."

"It was realizing that I did belong. After all I did to distance myself and all the terrible things I did to create barriers, Naruto, Kakashi, and you showed me that there are things stronger than that. If you have people that stand behind you when you're your worst self, and can still be there for you, that is family. I was reminded before the battle what family meant to me, and then I saw it again in our fight. You guys never gave up on me, it's more than I deserve after all I put you though."

"Now I get to ask my question," he reminded her. "How did you not give up on me?" he asked.

The answer ripped at her heart, she wished he had asked her anything but this.

He saw her struggling and thought she might try to back out. "I answered your question," he stated matter of factly.

"I know, and I'll answer yours," she replied. She took a deep breath before starting again. "When you left the village it broke my heart, I don't know what I expected from you, I was just, young and naive." He smiled at her "you were too," she continued, "or you might have taken a different path," she uttered which wiped the smile right off his face. "The Hokage agreed to send Naruto out on a mission to find you and I found him before he left and begged him to find you, I made him promise that he would never stop until he brought you back."

"Sakura," Sasuke interrupted.

She continued like he hadn't said anything. "I felt guilty for asking so much of him, time after time he would come back to the village with severe injuries, with his 9 tails seal weakened further, putting his life on the line for someone who didn't care if he lived or died." Sasuke put his head down at this part and Sakura stopped. "Not you Sasuke, I'm talking about myself," he looked up at her, stunned, he didn't understand what she was saying. "I cared so much about getting you back that I put him in that position more than once. I would ask my own friends to die just so I could be around you. I was beyond selfish. Seeing Naruto lying in the hospital the last time he met you I realized how selfish I really was, and I was disgusted." She took another deep breath and continued "The leaf had a change of leadership and Danzo became Hokage, and when he issued the order for your extermination I made a choice. I decided not to have feelings for a person I no longer knew. I decided I had to die trying to take you out of this world." She looked him straight in the eyes "I wanted to kill you Sasuke, I tried," she started to shake with emotion, holding back a sob "but I couldn't. It was when I had the chance and hesitated, in a split second, that I didn't give up on you. I didn't go back after that, even when you threatened my life." She finished.

He got more than he really wanted to know, he hadn't imagined Sakura capable of the coldness she talked about, he couldn't imagine that she was serious about killing him when she came to see him that day. He thought about how he nearly killed her after that moment and shuddered. She really had grown up, she was different than before. He looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time.

Sakura felt like she was exposed. She waited but neither of them spoke. Her last words still felt like they were hovering in the room. She refused to be the first to speak.

"I'm glad," he said after a minute "that you didn't give up."

She half smiled at him as she stood up. "In that case, I'll see you tomorrow," she added as she started to leave for the second time that day.

He nodded at her as she walked out the door.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Kakashi meets with the Elders

Kakashi was working with a group to rebuild the leaf village, on a team with Kurenai, when a messenger came to get him.

"The 5th Hokage and the village elders are requesting to see you," the messenger announced, he made no attempt to keep his voice down and other members of the group started whispering.

Kurenai made a quizzical look at the messenger and stepped closer to Kakashi.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered to her as he walked off toward the hospital with the messenger.

Once inside the hospital he went to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called out

Kakashi stepped inside and was greeted by the village elders and Lady Tsunade, all of whom looked angry and upset. It was no secret that the 5th Hokage and the elders didn't get along.

"Please have a seat Kakashi," the older lady said, "we have some things we would like to discuss with you."

Kakashi came closer and took a seat in the side of the room that was empty. "You may be aware that the 5th Hokage plans to retire," the older male mentioned. He noticed Kakashi nodding his head and continued "We are discussing options for leadership for the village and we have arrived at a decision. We would like you to be the 6th Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. Do you accept?" he asked.

Kakashi had already been expecting to hear news like this based off his recent conversation with lady Tsunade. "Yes, I will do my best to fulfill the role of Hokage." Kakashi answered.

"You will begin tomorrow," the older lady added

"Tomorrow!?" Kakashi wasn't prepared for this, he thought it was a gradual process, "but there hasn't even been a ceremony yet," he exclaimed.

"The ceremony will be held tomorrow, and directly after the ceremony you will begin your official duties." The male elder stated dismissively. "There is another thing that we need to discuss," he paused, "the matter of the 7th Hokage." Kakashi had been prepared for this as well.

"We feel that it is in the best interest of the village that you train Uzamaki Naruto as an apprentice. Five years is sufficient for you to learn your position and then you can begin training him. This isn't intended to force a retirement age for Hokage, but to ensure enough leadership for our village in the event of a crisis." He finished.

"I understand," he bowed his head.

"I will make the announcement to the village today, and invite them to the ceremony tomorrow," Lady Tsunade mentioned as she looked him in the eyes, "If there is anyone you need to tell before my announcement. you might want to do so now, everyone will know soon enough." She added.

He thought about Kurenai and wondered how she would take the news. He hadn't expected their close friendship and had never thought to mention the possibility of becoming Hokage because it seemed so unlikely to him. "yes," he uttered as he got up to leave. He nodded once at the three of them as he watched them leave. He hoped he got along with the Elders better than Tsunade did, but he knew it probably wasn't likely.

He walked back to the area where Kurenai was at, curious about what her reaction would be.

She seemed aware of him approaching, but she didn't look up when he came.

He stood right next to her as she bent down to pick up a brick and touched her elbow, she turned her head to look at him, wondering what the expression on his face could mean. "Kakashi" she stated, surprised by his touch.

"Kurenai," his voice was overly calm, "I need to talk to you about something," he put his hand on the back of his head and smiled at her.

"Sure," she said, "lets head back to my place," she offered.

"Great," he said as they began to walk toward her place together. Neither said a word to each other until they reached her place. He was formulating exactly how to tell her the news, and she was trying to be respectful of his privacy.

"Would you like some tea," she asked as they came in through the door.

"No," Kakashi said as he looked around to see if Konahamaru was there with the baby.

"They're at Konahamaru's today," she mentioned, knowing what he was looking for. "Kakashi, is there something wrong." She asked. She wondered if he got some bad news, or that maybe he had decided things were too complicated between them and he was going to end their friendship after all. She prepared herself for his answer.

"Wrong," he began, "well no." he continued. "But there is some news and I'm wondering how you will take it. Kurenai, the village elders and the 5th Hokage just met with me because lady Tsunade plans to retire soon, they have named me the 6th Hokage." He started at her, trying to gauge her reaction.

She looked down at the ground, her eyes became wide after he mentioned the word retirement and she knew what was coming next. Of course they would name him Hokage, there was no other Ninja his age that was as skilled as he was, and his students were also the most powerful and skilled in the village. She was happy for him, but since he didn't seem happy, there must be more.

When he didn't continue she looked up at him, the sadness in her heart was reflected on her eyes and she smiled at him.

"Kurenai," he said as he laid his open hand on her bicep and rubbed her arm. "What are you thinking about," he asked.

"I'm really happy for you Kakashi," she said. "I had no idea that the 5th was stepping down. It makes sense that they would chose you for a replacement." She added encouragingly.

"So you're okay with this then?" he asked, a smile starting on his face

"Why wouldn't I be, this is what's best for the village." She answered, a crestfallen look on her face.

"But it seems like there's something bothering you," he pressed.

"There is," she thought, but it wasn't like they were officially dating, they just enjoyed spending time together. Now that he was going to be Hokage, she thought, he would probably be too busy for her, and opt to meet someone with less challenging circumstances. "I just will miss spending time with you," she smiled at Kakashi, he looked into her sad eyes.

"About that," he smiled at her "there's something that we need to talk about…"

She knew he had to end it and the only thing she felt was sadness.

She nodded her head, wanting him to get the painful memory over with as quickly as possible.

"Maybe you've noticed that I'm the kind of person that knows what he wants, I don't like to beat around the bush and I'm not interested in wasting time. We've been spending a lot of time together and it's made me see that I've really been missing something." He paused

"This is particularly harsh" she thought. "Wasting time, missing something," the words felt like daggers.

"I'm in love with you Kurenai, I don't know if you can feel the same way about me. I can't stop thinking about you and I never want to leave when I walk you home. I know you are the kind of person that will lay her life on the line for her village and her friends, and that you are a top ninja in this village, and a wonderful mom." He took breath before asking her the last part in a soft tone, "Would you consider being my wife." He was afraid to look at her, he didn't think she would have a favorable answer, but he wanted to be clear that he wanted more.

Kurenai was stunned, she looked up at Kakashi while he was talking to see him looking down at the floor. The strongest shiobi she knew couldn't even look her in the eyes, he was afraid of her rejecting him like she had been afraid of his rejection of her.

"Kakashi," she said with happy tears in her eyes as she jumped to hug him like the night he had given her the book. This time when he held her he grabbed her tightly and didn't let go for a few minutes. When he relaxed his grip she pulled back to look in his eye and ran her fingers over his forehead, he didn't seem to mind her touch. She wanted to actually kiss him, but had never seen behind his mask that he wore. She remembered him wearing it even when he was younger and realized she hadn't thought much about it before. Now that she wanted it off it was all she could think about. He released his grip on her and let her go.

He moved his hands up to untie his headband, and started to take off his mask. His face was beautiful and he had a nice jaw line. It looked like he was mostly clean shaven but he had a 5 o'clock shadow starting that gave him a sexy rugged look. She felt like a character in one of the stories she would read. After removing them he stepped close to her, placed a hand on the small of her back, and pulled her over to him. He wrapped his other arm around her back and dipped her slightly and bent down to kiss her. When he pulled her back up she jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around him, and whispered in his ear.

He held her to him and walked to the bedroom while kissing her.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Ceremony

Nearly the whole leaf village turned out for the ceremony to welcome the new Hokage. Kakashi, the elders, and Lady Tsunade were standing in an area that was elevated so that members of the village could look up to see them.

Naruto was in the front row cheering on his sensi, next to him Sakura was also beaming with pride. They knew that Kakashi was going to be a great Hokage, and Sakura was excited to work with Lady Tsunade in the hospital on a more consistent basis.

Everyone at the ceremony appeared happy that Kakashi was stepping up to take on the role of Hokage. Lady Tsunade had been a great leader and had gotten them through some of the villages most trying times. But she also took the job reluctantly and although her juitsu made her look young, she was getting older and deserved to have time to do what she wanted to do.

The Hyuga clan also attended, Lord Hiashi and his two daughters. Hinata looked around for Naruto and saw him in the front row cheering Kakashi on. She thought about going to say hi but then thought that maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

The elders opened the ceremony by thanking Lady Tsunade for her service and telling her how valuable she has been to the village. She bowed and thanked the people of the leaf for all their support and told them how she loved the village and did her best to protect the people in it. Tsunade talked about Kakashi and his life of service to the leaf village and even his recent heroics in the war. She highlighted his work as a sensi and touched on the members of team 7. The villagers remembered Naruto in the days before he passed the ninja academy and joined the squad and knew this progress was largely due to Kakashi. Sakura had precise chakra control and was now known as one of the top healers in the village. Sasuke was a little more difficult, but no one could deny that he had helped in the war and he had an amazing power to rival Naruto's. After her speech she introduced Kakashi as the 6th Hokage.

Kakashi looked like a well suited replacement, as she finished her introduction she passed the Hokage hat to him to signify the transfer of leadership for the village. The crowd cheered and Naruto started a cheer of Ka-Ka-Shi that echoed for several minutes. After that the ceremony had ended and the crowd started to break up. Some people came up to congratulate Kakashi on being named Hokage and he was busy talking to groups of people as others were leaving.

Shikamaru caught sight of Temari just as he was leaving, he noticed she had her pack and supplies on. "Planning on going somewhere," he joked.

"Actually yes I am. I'm headed back to my village tonight," she mentioned as Shikamaru's smile faded "But don't worry, Kankuro will be taking my place for a while." She added.

"I'm sorry to hear that you're leaving," he managed. He thought she would be staying longer and was surprised to hear she was heading out. "Do you have an escort?" he asked with concern.

"Why do you sound so concerned?" she asked "I am a shinobi, you know." She said with attitude.

"I'm not concerned," he returned, embarrassed. "Why am I so concerned," he thought. "Have a safe trip back," he offered as he turned to leave. He decided he would ask the Hokages if they had assigned an escort because she certainly wasn't going to tell him. He walked up to Kakashi who was visiting with Lady Tsunade and Naruto.

"Hey Shikamaru," Naruto shouted when he walked in their direction.

"Hey Naruto," he returned. "I have a question for the two of you," he pointed at the Hokages, "I just found out that Temari is heading back to the Sand tonight, does she have an escort back home?"

"How do you not know," Lady Tsunade asked.

"Know what?" Shikamaru looked puzzled.

"She requested an escort a week ago and she said she would arrange the details herself. I checked in with her yesterday and she said it was all set. She said you agreed to escort her back…" Lady Tsunade began to peer over the people that were left to see if she could find the girl until Naruto distracted her.

"Since when do you let people arrange their own escorts granny, did you start early retirement last week?"

"Why you little punk!" She yelled as she picked him up by the back of his shirt.

"Some things never change," Kakashi muttered.

Temari walked up to the group and eyed Shikamaru, "Almost ready to go," she asked.

"What a drag," he thought as he made eye contact with her and looked away, he wasn't expecting her to leave so soon. "Give me a few minutes to get my things," he tried to sound angry at her but since he wasn't it was hard to pull off, "and I'll meet you at the gate to the village," he returned.

Temari turned and started walking to the gates.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Back to the Sand

After about 20 minutes Shikamaru showed up with his supplies and met Temari at the gates to the village.

She looked happy. Shikamaru wondered if it was because she had gotten homesick while she was in the leaf village. He figured he had plenty of time to ask her about it on their way. "You ready to go?" He asked her.

"Sure," she answered and they set off.

She was wondering for a while if Shikamaru liked her, and he was so quiet that she knew she would probably never hear it from him. One way she came up with was trying to see if he would escort her back to her village. They both knew that she didn't really need an escort, her strength was greater than or equal to his own. It was nice to see though, that although he knew this he didn't argue about it. And when he behaved like that, helping her out when she didn't need it and also when he came to talk to her during rebuilding only to have nothing to say, that's when he showed her that he liked her. Thinking about that made her smile.

Shikamaru noticed her smile for the second time during their short journey and had to ask. "Hey Temari, are you pretty happy to be going home?"

"What," she asked, she had been lost in thought.

"To be going home, are you pretty happy about it?" He asked again.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I am." She answered as her smile faded. She looked over at Shikamaru and saw the confused look on his face. "I do miss being home, but I'll also miss the Leaf." She added.

Shikamaro nodded, he wondered what else she was thinking about. He wasn't expecting for her to leave or that he would be escorting her back, but he liked spending time with her.

After they had been walking for several hours he began to ask her about some thing on his mind. "Why didn't you mention that you wanted me to bring you back?" he asked her point blank.

She wasn't expecting this question and wasn't sure how she should answer it. She asked him to see if he liked her enough to drop everything to be with her, and she could see that he did. Trying to make it sound different than that would be difficult. "You've been so busy…" she faltered.

She wasn't a very good liar. She stopped walking for a moment and wondered if she should just tell him, but then quickly decided against it. What if he acted weird about it, they still had a day and a half before she got home.

"Do you need to rest?" he asked her, surprised that she stopped.

"No," she said as she picked up the pace again.

Shikamaru could tell that there was something she wasn't saying but knew she probably wouldn't tell him. "I have been really busy lately," he added, "but it's okay, I don't mind." He smiled at her.

She was relieved not to have to explain and smiled back at him.

They were silent for several hours until Shikamaru let her know they had reached the half way point and could rest for the night. Temari was starving and was happy to get a chance to rest.

"Do you want to cook or collect wood for the fire?" he asked.

"I'll cook," she stated as he handed her a bag with the rations.

"I'll get some wood and start the fire," he returned.

She sat down with the rations and tried to figure out what to pair together. The food that Shikamaru had for rations was different than what she was familiar with in the Sand Village.

After a few minutes Shikamaru returned and started laying out the logs to prepare the fire. Temari was looking at him as he laid out the logs, noticing how strong his arms looked and how focused he was. She was still looking at him when Shikamaru noticed and looked over at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Just waiting for you to start the fire," she covered as he turned back to working on the fire and she continued staring at him.

Once he got the fire started he came and sat near Temari while she started to cook. He watched as she tried to figure out how to cook the rations he packed. He could tell she didn't know what she was doing but he thought it was cute. After a few minutes he started laughing.

"Let me help you Temari," he said as he reached for the spoon. He grabbed onto the spoon and had his hand over hers as he stirred. He couldn't tell in the dark, but she had started to blush. He reached for other rations she hadn't used and added them. "Now go ahead and stir this up and it should be done." He said while smiling at her.

He really liked Temari but was doubtful anything could ever work out between them. They came from different villages, had different sets of rules to live by, even if it was a united shinobi world now. He understood that the villages banned relationships between outsiders to protect their juitus, but he wished things could be different. It was hard because he didn't feel like he did with Temari with anyone, and that's why he didn't mind coming with her, even with no notice.

They ate in silence, both with a lot on their minds. After they were done, they laid out their beds on opposite sides of the fire. Temari got into her bed right away and Shikamaro put another log on the fire before he rested for the night. They both laid awake for hours before finally falling asleep, thinking about the day ahead of them tomorrow.


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks everyone for all the reviews and support so far! I read every comment and appreciate it!

Chapter 36

The day after the ceremony Kakashi was being briefed by the Ombu Black Ops and the intelligence unit on the different perspectives of major crisis over the last few years. Most of those Kakashi had seen firsthand, such as Orochimaru and the Akatski, and lastly the events that led up to the Ninja Alliance.

It had been a long day of listening, studying, being advised and Kakashi was tired. Lady Tsunade warned him that he probably wouldn't sleep well for the first year due to all the info he would need to remember, he had scoffed when she told him this, but he could see now that this was no joke. The villagers were good about giving him space while he settled in, but at the first sign that he did settle he knew there would be plenty of requests.

He had just resigned to leave for the night when there was a knock on the office door. A Black Ops member opened the door and announced that he had a visitor. Puzzled, Kakashi stood up.

"Hinata Hyuga," announced the guard, Kakashi was even more surprised. What could she need that was so urgent that she would come tonight?

"Hi Hinata, I hope Naruto is doing alright?" Kakashi stated.

"Um, he probably is," She stammered "I wouldn't really know."

He realized he might have misjudged the reason for her visit. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I came here to tell you that I need to leave the village. I know that I need permission in order to do that…" she finished.

"Leave the village…I think I'm missing something here…" he paused "Can you tell me why you _need_ to leave?" he questioned

"I'm sorry, I'd rather not," she responded, hoping that Kakashi wouldn't take her lack of explanation as rudeness.

"I see," he added "Trouble with Naruto?" he asked as she blushed and looked downward. Her response told him everything. "Have you tried talking to him," he asked as she turned crimson.

"I've let him know how I feel…in a few different ways. He…" she broke off, feeling a little mortified to spill her guts to Naruto's sensi, burdening the Hokage with her feelings. "He doesn't see us as more than friends, I can't just be his friend anymore. I need to leave until I can get over him, and when that happens I will come back home."

Kakashi understood more than she realized. Hadn't he just felt similarly about Kurenai, what would he want to do if she decided not to marry him and then her face served as a reminder of her rejection on a daily basis, he couldn't blame her for wanting to leave. "Hinata, I am guessing you want to leave alone?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered curtly "tonight."

"Does your father know you plan to leave?" he asked, afraid he knew the answer.

"No," she replied as she continued to look at Kakashi, her resolve unchanged.

"If you do go," he started "I will need to send you to a place where I can assure your safety, do not forget that you are the heiress to the Hyuga clan."

He decided he would let her go. "I will accept your request to leave, but there are conditions. You must tell your father before you go. Also, if you go to the Sand Village you will be safe. I will write a scroll for you to deliver to Gaara when you arrive. If he refuses to consent to your stay then you must return, agreed?"

"Thank you Hokage," she offered, a look of relief on her face.

He began quickly writing out a scroll and when he finished he handed it to Hinata. "Have a safe trip, and be careful." He finished.

She nodded her head at him before leaving.

She ran back to her house, now that she had the permission she felt there was nothing keeping her in the leaf except for her feelings for Naruto, feelings that she also wanted to run from.

When she reached her house she was wondering what she was going to tell her father, she wondered if he would let her go so easily. He did want her to have some distance from Naruto, she was just taking his advice after all. She wondered how to tell her father, would he look at her different if she told the truth? She wasn't much of a liar and decided against being dishonest even if he did look at her like she was weak.

She came into the house and her father was making dinner for her and her sister. She sat down at the table and he noticed the scroll in her hand.

"What's that?" he asked her

"It's a scroll," she replied, absentmindedly, still debating on what to say.

"Really Hinata, I can see that for myself," he pushed.

"Oh, yes, well, I'm delivering it to the Kazekage," she squirmed in her chair.

"You have a mission from the Hokage already?" he asked, sounding proud.

"No," she started, "I decided to take your advice father and put some distance between myself and Naruto."

Her father smiled "I'm glad to hear that Hinata, you're young, there's plenty of time for relationships, this is a good time for you to learn about who you are and what you want. What does this have to do with the scroll?" he asked.

"I've asked to leave the village for the time being. The Hokage has asked the Kazekage if I can stay in the Sand village until I'm ready to come home." She finished.

"I see," he replied looking down at his daughter. She looked up at him and his look wasn't as severe as she thought it would be. He didn't even look angry.

"I'm glad that you don't look angry," she offered

"I'm not angry. I'm actually very proud of you Hinata." This surprised Hinata and she raised her eyebrows, her father didn't usually talk to her this way.

"Don't look so surprised," he laughed lightly. "I think this is a mature decision, and shows some wisdom. You obviously have the support of the Hokage…" he finished.

She got up from her chair and hugged her father, he patted his hand on her shoulders, "I will put this in a container" he said, pointing to their dinner.

"Thanks," she added as she left to go get ready for her journey.

On her way out of the house she took a last walk through her garden. She sat down on a bench and smelled her favorite flowers that she so often picked for Naruto. Hinata thought about how she would miss her garden as she picked one flower before leaving.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading so far. This is the chapter that made me decide to write this fanfic, which is my first attempt at creative writing. :) I've been having a lot of fun and appreciate the followers, the favs, and the reviews! **

Chapter 37

Hinata leaves the village:

As she prepared herself to leave the village she decided to see Naruto one last time. She walked lightly up the stairs of his apartment and could see him through the window. She didn't want to be noticed, but just needed to be sure that leaving was the right thing to do. As she watched him cook his ramen she thought about how much she loved him, and loved spending time with him. She was reminded that she couldn't live a life of pain and rejection and the only way to give herself a chance was to leave. She took her flower and laid it on his doorstep, taking one more look at him before leaving.

At the gates of the village she turned and took in a last look at the village before stepping down the path. As she walked down the path she imagined where her life would take her and what her future would look like when she heard footsteps directly behind her. She stopped and turned around while pulling out a kuni knife and activating her buyokigon, only to see Naruto.

"Naruto" she softly whispered as she stopped her buyokigon and slid her knife back into place without losing eye contact with him. Even his name seemed to be painful.

"Hinata," Naruto returned. She noticed that he was holding her flower in his hand, his arm down at his side.

For a moment they just stood and neither of them spoke.

For weeks Hinata had come to realize that Naruto could never love her, and she couldn't live in the leaf village any longer knowing that she was completely in love with someone who could never love her back. For many months also Naruto had come to realize that he had feelings for Hinata and had inherited a shyness that was new to him. He didn't talk to Hinata anymore than completely necessary and couldn't think when he was around her. She had grown so much and was so strong, and he admired her bravery as a shinobi more than anyone else in the village. He also felt responsible for the death of her cousin Neji Hyuga, and he had a hard time living with that guilt.

Naruto gently broke the silence with a rasp in his voice "are you leaving the village Hinata?"

His voice sounded pained to her but she was unsure why…

"Yes," she answered curtly.

"Why," he pleaded, "Why would you leave?"

She knew why she wanted to leave but didn't know if she could utter that truth to the very person that she could never have. She stood there again in silence looking at the source of her broken heart, trying to find words to explain.

"Hinata, please tell me" he urged her again

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I can't" rushed out of her mouth and she turned to walk away. 'I picked a course and must stay on it,' she thought, 'I will only get in the way and be miserable if I stay.'

About 3 paces ahead, Naruto caught up to her and stepped in front of her with a fiery look in his eyes. He thought about what might have happened in the village to trigger this from her, as he clutched her flower tightly in his hand. He looked her in the eyes while he growled at her "I don't get it Hinata, whatever is wrong we can fix it, I can help you, just tell me already why you want to leave," he didn't realize that he held the flower so tightly that he crushed it.

Both of them watched in silence as the pieces fell to the ground. As they did, a tear rolled down Hinata's cheek. "Because of you, Naruto."

"Because of me? What'd I do?"

There was no way for her to leave but to tell him the truth and go on her way. Maybe this one final pain of exposing her heart, giving him the only piece of her she had left, would be enough for them to part their separate ways.

"I can't see you every day and pretend you mean nothing to me, I can't pretend that I just want to be your friend, I've told you how I feel about you and nothing will change that. The only future I have is one where I give you peace and where I start a new life for myself where I'm not reminded that my feelings are a burden to you," she choked out, "what's why I have to go Naruto."

Naruto stood there shocked, unable to speak. He had heard Hinata mention her feelings for him before, that was true, during his fight with Pain and with Madara, but he thought her feelings for him had changed because of Neji's death. He needed to tell her that what she thought wasn't true, but he couldn't even move his lips. He stared widely into her soft dark eyes as they were leaking tears down her porcelain cheeks.

"Goodbye Naturo," she spoke as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

She stepped past him and left the village


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Naruto goes ballistic

Naruto just stood there and watched as she left, he normally had no problem saying everything that came to his mind, but this was an exception. She couldn't leave, he tried to reason, hadn't he tried to show her that he liked her? He couldn't understand why she would do what she was doing, and why she thought they were just friends. He knew he hadn't done anything to make it official, but he also thought he didn't need to because his feelings were obvious.

By the time his thoughts caught up with him he decided to chase her down, but what if she didn't listen to him and he was afraid that even if he pursued her she still wouldn't come back with him. The way that she left the village, too, might have been a crime in itself. He would need to go see her father.

He ran back towards Hinata's house and pounded on the door when Lord Hiashi answered.

"Why are you pounding…" he was cut off by Naruto.

Naruto stood hunched over with one hand on the house and the other wrapped around his stomach, he was trying to catch his breath. "Lord Hiashi!" Naruto yelled, "Hinata, she left the village, I need your help, we have to bring her back."

Lord Hiashi had to admit that he felt sorry for Naruto, he could see that he really liked his daughter, "how do you know she is gone?" he asked.

"I went to take a walk and one of her flowers was laying in front of my door, I started to walk here but then remembered she…" that she didn't really want to see me, he thought but didn't add. "So I walked past the gates and I saw her leave the village."

"Did she tell you why she left?" Lord Hiashi asked him

Naruto took his hand off the house and wrapped the other around his stomach as well, trying to keep composure while answering, "yeah" he paused "she did," he said in a disappointed voice.

"Do you think going after her will change her feelings? Is it to make her feel better? Or is it to make you feel better?" He asked Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Lord Hiashi and growled "are you going to help me find her or not?"

"No, I'm not," he answered coolly.

"Fine" Naruto shouted as he started running again, this time towards Kakashi's apartment.

When he reached the apartment he started pounding at the door like he had done at Lord Hiashi's, but no one everr answered. Finally a neighbor opened their door and yelled for Naruto to shut up. Naruto took the chance to ask about the whereabouts of his sensi.

"Where's Kakashi?" he demanded

"How should I know," the person replied "He's been spending a lot of time with his girlfriend lately, maybe you should check with her!"

"Girlfriend? Kakashi sensi doesn't have a girlfriend!" Naruto returned.

"Maybe I imagined him kissing Kurenai" the voice yelled back.

"thanks" Naruto shouted as he began running again. He knew the general idea of where she lived but wasn't sure which apartment was hers.

He made it over to her apartment building and started by pounding on the door again.

When someone answered Naruto shouted "Is Kakashi sensi here?"

"No, Kakashi the Hokage, he's staying with Kurenai, she lives two doors down," an elderly lady responded.

"Okay, thanks granny," he offered as he went two doors down and began pounding again.

This time Kakashi did come to the door. "Naruto, are you crazy, the baby is sleeping!" Kakashi said in a severe tone.

"Sorry Sensi, but I need your help." Naruto started "Hinata left the village, I want to get her back but I need a squad. Can you pull a squad together so we leave immediately?"

"Hmmm, I don't think so," Kakashi responded.

"What do you mean you don't think so," Naruto shouted.

"If you can't keep your voice down…" Kakashi was interrupted "what's going on Kakashi?" Kurenai came out into the living area, she had clearly been sleeping and had just been woken up.

"So you do have a girlfriend," Naruto pointed out.

"Sorry Kurenai, we're just discussing something and then Naruto was heading home," Kakashi returned, he looked at Naruto "Kurenai is not my girlfriend, she's going to be my wife," Kakashi smiled as he said the word wife.

"That's great," Naruto said in a growl, "I'm not going home, who's going to be on my squad to get her back."

"Hinata, is everything okay with her?" Kurenai asked, looking back and forth to Naruto and Kakashi.

"Yes," Kakashi answered. "No!" Naruto shouted at the same time. Naruto stood facing Kakashi and not breaking eye contact and eventually Kurenai just stared at Kakashi too.

"Hinata came to me tonight and asked to be granted leave. She needed to get out of the village for a while, she needed her space. I agreed and have sent her to another village until she feels like returning home." He finished, both Naruto and Kurenai were shocked.

"So I was thinking Kiba and maybe Sai for the squad," Naruto continued.

"There isn't going to be a squad Naruto, she wanted her space and the best way to show her you care is to respect that." Kakashi finished.

"He's right," Kurenai added "I've known Hinata a long time and she has a calm personality. At times though, she is fierce, and when she sets her mind to something it's best to respect her judgment."

"What am I supposed to do? I need to make things right with her, I need to tell her how I feel. I have to find her," he added.

"Give her some time and she will come home Naruto," Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"If it were Kurenai would you give her time?"Naruto questioned him.

Kakashi didn't answer, Naruto had got him there.

"If she isn't back in two weeks then I'm going to go get her and bring her home." He told Kakashi. "Congratulations on your engagement Sensi," he added in a sincere tone as he walked out and shut the door behind him.


	39. Chapter 39

Sorry my chapters are so short! I know it drives you guys crazy and it drives me crazy too. I'm writing a lot more and trying to get better, so after a few chapters maybe this will change? :)

Chapter 39

Naruto works on the garden

Naruto wasn't able to sleep all night. He was angry at Lord Hiashi, angry at Kakashi for letting her go, and angry at himself. As he laid in bed he thought about the words Hinata spoke and how each one tore at him. If someone he cared about misjudged him so badly, it meant that he had to change something so this didn't happen again. Even though he was angry at Kakashi and her father, he was the one to blame for her leaving and he accepted that fact.

He decided that he wanted to do something to show Hinata that he cared about her so when she came home she would be surprised and could see how he felt about her. The only thing he knew she cared about was her garden, at her house where he yelled at her father. He knew that eventually he would need to be on better terms with her father anyways, and couldn't blame Lord Hiashi if he hated him for driving his daughter away.

At about 6 am Naruto decided to go visit her father and try to apologize. He walked to the outskirts of the village to Lord Hiashi's house and knocked on the door. Hinata's sister Hanabi opened the door and looked at Naruto, she had the same eyes as Hinata. "It's him," she called out into the house, "He said you can come in," she held open the door for him to come inside.

"Um thanks," Naruto said as he stepped inside. He was more expecting Lord Hiashi to want to pound him for his attitude the night before, not invite him in.

"I'm in the kitchen," Lord Hiashi called out.

Naruto walked to the kitchen and Lord Hiashi motioned for him to sit down. He was cooking breakfast.

"If this is a bad time…" Naruto started but then Lord Hiashi waived him off.

"It's fine, we're just having breakfast. Hanabi, put down a plate for our guest." He said to his youngest daughter.

She got up and put a plate down in front of Naruto. "Not to be rude, but aren't you angry at me for last night. I mean, I'm the reason that Hinata left, this whole thing is my fault." He pointed out.

Lord Hiashi started putting food on the plates and then sat down. "You are part of the reason why she left. I won't deny that this all might be your fault, but no, I'm not angry with you."

Naruto gave him a puzzled look.

Lord Hiashi tried to explain "Hinata left because she also wanted to. She's growing up too, and deciding what she wants her life to be. I think you drove her to want more for her life which is a good thing, you empowered her to believe in herself. It was pretty brazen to come here like you did last night but I suppose that's why Hinata likes you. I admired that you approached me directly as her father before going even to the Hokage, it shows me that you hold Hinata and her honor in high regard." He finished.

"How do I get her to see that though?" Naruto said as he was thinking out loud.

"You have to tell her," her sister piped in. "My big sister is sensitive and shy, she needs to be sure about things before she follows a path."

Naruto seemed to understand this and began eating. After a few minutes Hanabi broke the silence. "if you like my sister so much, why aren't you her boyfriend?" she asked.

Naruto froze, his answer was worse than driving Hinata away, he was overcome with guilt. "I didn't think she could forgive me, or even like me after…after what happened with…Neji," he said softly while hanging his head.

Hanabi looked up at her father who was taken by surprise, he knew Naruto seemed to be a kind person, but had no idea that Naruto felt as he did about Neji. "Naruto, that was Neji's choice to make, and that choice made him a hero. I know my daughter well and if it did effect her feelings for you, then I know it only made them grow stronger. She considers you worthy of his sacrifice, as did Neji. To feel guilt or shame about this is to dishonor him." Lord Hiashi finished.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Naruto said half-heartedly. He finished the remaining bites of his breakfast. "Thanks for the breakfast," he added, "and I'm sorry about last night."

Lord Hiashi was reflecting on Naruto's behavior and noticed that he had likable qualities, Naruto was starting to grow on him.

"I was thinking," Naruto began, "would it be okay if I kept up Hinata's garden while she's away?" he hated to ask her father for anything after all the kindness he had shown him.

"That'd be fine, why don't you start today and come back tomorrow at this time to do more?" Lord Hiashi offered. He didn't think there was even much to do, but he could help Naruto try to take his mind off Hinata.

"Alright," Naruto answered as he stood up and turned to go outside, he wanted to get started right away.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Her father asked.

"Not a clue," Naruto said as he stepped outside. Her father was right behind him, ready to show him.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Hinata reaches the sand

When she reached the sand village, Hinata headed straight for the Kazekage's office so she could deliver the scroll from Kakashi. He had a guard similar to the Ombu unit in the leaf, but it was probably called something else, she thought. She announced herself to the guards and then waited for Gaara to receive her.

After a few minutes they sent her in to see him, she felt as if she were going to visit an old friend.

"Hi Hinata," he greeted her while walking over to her. He squeezed her shoulder. "It's good to see you, you have good news I hope," he asked.

She handed him the scroll. "Things are going fine in the leaf village," she replied with a smile. "I have a request of you, in the scroll," she pushed because he hadn't opened it.

"This is from your Hokage?" He asked, "I did hear about Kakashi filling the role for your village, a wise choice." He paused as he read the scroll. "I understand that you would like to leave the leaf village for an extended period, and would like to stay in our village for the time being." He repeated back to her what was written on the scroll.

"Yes, if at all possible," she replied.

"Hmm," he considered while he looked down, thinking. Hinata thought he might not agree after all, which was a shame because she felt comfortable around Gaara.

"I'm sorry to burden you Kazekage, I understand if this has been too much to ask," she smiled lightly at Gaara.

"Yes, you can stay, sorry for not saying that sooner. You have but to ask Hinata, you know that. I am thinking about lodging, which is difficult, how would you feel about staying in Temari's room at my own house?" he asked.

"She's back though too, isn't she?" Hinata asked "Doesn't she need her room?"

"She can use Kankuro's room," he smiled, "really, it will be fine, at least until we have something more permanent figured out for you." He added.

She was greatful but this also made her heart sink a little bit. The word permanent made her realize the gravity of her choice and made her wonder if she had been prepared to make a long term stay.

"Thank you Gaara," she said in a soft voice. "I also want to help your village while I am here, is there any way that I can help out?" she asked.

"We have some duties at the hospital that need to be completed, I can have someone take you down tomorrow to introduce you, you probably need to rest after your journey. I will take you to the house so you can get settled." He moved towards the door and opened it, whispered something to his guard and led the way.

When they got to the house Gaara asked her to have some tea while he went to speak with Temari. Temari came down to see her and had some tea as well.

"How are you Hinata," she asked

"I'm alright," she added

"If you were alright you wouldn't be here," Temari pushed.

Gaara was sitting down listening to both of them go back and forth, Hinata was a little embarrassed that he would hear his sister testing her patience.

Hinata smiled at her and sipped her tea.

Gaara picked up the hint and smiled "I better get back to work," he announced.

Hinata was afraid of how much Temari would push her once Gaara decided to leave. "You don't have to go yet, do you?" she asked.

"…I suppose not, if you'd like to visit…" he responded, he wasn't used to someone pleading for his attention. He sat back down.

A look of relief washed over Hinata's features.

"What brings you to our village," Temari asked

"Temari, why are you pushing her?" Gaara asked

"I'm not pushing," Temari made an innocent look at the both of them, neither of them fell for it.

"Anyways," Gaara began "I am sure Hinata will share her reason for visiting when she is ready" he smiled at her.

"Thanks Gaara," Hinata said appreciatively while she finished her tea. "Would you mind showing me the hospital today," she asked him "I'd like to get a sense of what I will be doing so I can be helpful tomorrow."

"You're going to help at the hospital? That's great," Temari said encouragingly.

"Yes, Gaara agreed to let me help out while I stay," Hinata smiled.

Gaara stood up and Hinata followed "We will be back after a bit Temari." He announced as he headed out the door. They had light conversation on the way to the hospital, he didn't want to push Hinata away or make her uncomfortable. He could tell something about her had changed, she wasn't the same as before. Maybe in time, he thought, she will feel comfortable talking about it.

He stopped at a tall building, about 6 stories high, and opened the door. "This is the Sand village hospital, we have many specialists for different medical ninjuitsu arts." He knew that she didn't know the medical arts but there were other ways she could help. "I will take you around to the different departments until you find a task that you might like, does that sound okay."

"That's great Gaara, thanks for taking your time to do this for me." She added as he showed her around and introduced her. When they were done Gaara wanted to speak plainly to her.

"You know Hinata, if you need to talk I will gladly listen," she turned her head away and he put his hand on her arm "Hey, I'll help you any way I can, okay?"

She wasn't sure if he was trying to be friendly or romantic but she felt that now she needed to tell him, just so that he didn't get the wrong idea about her reasons for coming to the village.

"Gaara, maybe we could find a quiet place to talk," Hinata hinted.

"Sure, there's a room over here," he led the way into a small waiting room and sat down in a comfy chair. Hinata took a seat and tried to prepare herself to tell her story.

"I'm not sure where to start…" she began, Gaara just sat and listened as promised, "I've had feelings for Naruto for a very long time. Even when I was young something drew me to him. I've done everything I can to show him that I love him" she stopped for a minute at this part as the painful words hung in the air. "But no matter what I do or say, he considers us only friends and doesn't love me back. It's too painful to live my life in the leaf knowing we can never truly be together, and so that's why I needed to leave. I need a life where I'm not reminded of what I can't have on a daily basis…"

He waited to make sure she had finished.

She paused for a second and continued "Lately I had been helping him out and I thought he had feelings for me…," she paused "Afterwards he would only talk about us being 'friends'. The worst part is I thought we might be something more, and I believed we were until I heard him say different. That's when I realized it wasn't going to happen and I could never only want to be his friend. Then I saw the choices I could make, stay and be miserable, or leave and try to start fresh with no reminders of him, so here I am…" she finished.

He nodded and took a few seconds to think of a reply. "I see," he said in a grave tone. "Did you want my opinion?" he asked.

She looked at him and nodded, "Please."

"I can see from your perspective and how you feel about the situation and that it's been very painful. But do you wonder why Naruto had told you that he considered you just a friend? What his perspective may be? You seem convinced that he doesn't feel the same as you do, but I have a hard time reconciling your account with what I've actually seen from him in the past. During the war you two were nearly inseparable," he added.

She stood up and walked around the room, "I don't know what would stop him, I've left it up to him and given him chances to tell me how he feels. If I have to pull it out of him, then the feelings just aren't there Gaara, It's not an issue I want to push with him and that's why I haven't."

He stood up too, their conversation had reached the end, "only time will reveal these things Hinata, but I will hope for a positive solution for each of you," he replied.

Hinata smiled at him, he was so encouraging, he reminded her of him in a way.

"I think I will get some rest now," she walked over to the door with him as they got ready to go, "it felt good to get that out, thanks Gaara."

"Any time Hinata," he added

When they got to his house he left her at the door before heading back to his office. "If you go in quickly Temari won't have a chance to ambush you," he smiled before walking away.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Girl talk

Hinata opened the door and Temari wasn't on the other side like she expected, with relief she walked into Temari's room to get ready to rest. As soon as she opened the door Temari was sitting on the bed, waiting for her so they could talk.

"Temari?" Hinata asked, she had gotten pretty used to her after traveling to the leaf with her and seeing her around the village.

"So what happened? It has to do with Naruto, doesn't it?" Temari asked excitedly.

"Yes, is it that easy to tell?" Hinata asked

"Last thing I saw you two were together and next thing I know you're here by yourself, something must have happened." She stated matter of factly.

"We aren't together, I needed some space. That's all there is Temari, and I'm exhausted." Hinata added.

Temari got up from the bed, satisfied with the answers she received "I'll let you rest, we can talk about me and Shikamaru later I guess…" Temari threw in to peak Hinata's curiosity.

"Are you two…" Hinata asked

Temari had an unsatisfied look on her face. "No, but I want to be, I'm making sure he knows how I feel, but he acts so cold. I know he likes me but he just doesn't want to admit it." She finished.

"How do you get that?" Hinata asked

"When I was in the village he would always come up to me when he saw me, and try to act like it was casual but he didn't really talk to me or anyone else. I set it up so that he would escort me back to the sand and he didn't say no." She smiled while talking about him.

"How was the trip back, what did you guys talk about?"

"We didn't really speak more than a few words to each other the whole time, it was actually kind of awkward." She finished.

"How would that work, you both being from different villages?"

"What, I can't like someone from another village? I'm sure you know this already Hinata, but you can't help who you like, if you could can you imagine how much easier life would be? Plus, my brother is Kazekage, if it was meant to be I think he could work something out to make it happen." Temari answered cooly.

"I'm glad for you Temari." She began. "Do you have plans to go back to the leaf village any time soon?"

"No, not for a while, Kankuro is taking over for a little bit. I was starting to get home sick, I've missed it here."

"I can see what you mean, it's a beautiful village. But the idea of leaving my village long term even after one day makes me miss home."

"I'll let you get your rest Hinata, I'm glad you're here," Temari added as she left and shut the door.

Finally alone, she plopped down on the bed and started to think about everything that had happened.

She replayed leaving the village and the way that Naruto looked at her as she told him her reasons for leaving. She hoped that she had made the right decision, and the idea of ever returning after that seemed difficult to stomach.

She also thought about her family and how much she would miss their company, but was glad that she wouldn't be lonely during her time in the Sand village. She was lucky that Gaara was so considerate and that Temari had no problem letting her stay in her room, she felt bad for burdening them, but was glad that she had support when she asked for it. Hinata tried to imagine a world where there was no united shinobi army and how there would be no way for her to leave the village under regular circumstances than to become an enemy to the village.

'In that case' she thought, 'I'd probably just be miserable as I watch Naruto fall in love with someone else.' She wondered if she could still find it in her heart to be happy for him if that meant he was happy with someone else. She pondered that thought for a long time before she finally drifted off to sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Naruto is granted leave

Naruto worked on Hinata's garden every day for a week and a half. It was like a new kind of training learning how to keep the plants alive, watering them, feeding the soil. He felt like he learned a lot but just hoped he would remember it all. When Hinata didn't come back at the end of the week Naruto grew more and more impatient, and more angry at himself for the role he played. He finally resolved to go and get her and that he needed to speak to her to set the record straight. If she still didn't want to see him after that he didn't know what he would do. He'd rather leave the village than have her give up her friends and family in her own, and he would consider leaving if she wanted him to.

He came to her house in the morning as he had done the rest of the week and decided he would tell Lord Hiashi that he was leaving to go get her back. He wasn't sure what her father would think about this plan, but so far he was pretty supportive and friendly. He kept up his tradition of making breakfast every morning although Naruto figured he probably filled Hinata's spot temporarily. When they were in the garden they barely spoke but the silence was nice and the garden felt peaceful.

As he sat down to breakfast he decided he would bring it up. Lord Hiashi slid some eggs onto a plate and passed the plate over to Naruto. "Thanks," he said.

Hanabi came in and plopped herself down at the table as her father set a plate down in front of her too.

"How's it going Hanabi," Naruto asked. Although Hinata and her sister looked a lot alike their personalities were quite different. She normally was a lot more direct than Hinata, and also quick to tell people what she thought about almost anything.

"I have testing at the academy tomorrow," she returned.

"I'm sure you're a good ninja, why to do seem so glum over it?" he asked her.

"I keep practicing this one juitsu and I can't get it right!" she yelled.

"We can practice today, don't worry, we have plenty of time," Lord Hiashi answered.

Naruto noticed that Hinata seemed to get her calm side from her father, he could relate to how Hanabi felt. "If it makes you feel any better I failed the ninja exams plenty of times," he offered.

Hanabi looked up at him with wide eyes, after a moment they started to well with tears. "But I don't want to fail!" she started to cry.

"Hanabi, crying about it isn't going to make any difference, is it?" Naruto asked her.

"no, I guess not," she answered.

Lord Hiashi wanted to intervene but he was also curious to see where Naruto was going with this.

"If you want to pass so badly you need to do the work, not sit around crying about how you don't measure up. And if you don't pass the exams, all I'm saying is that it's not the end of the world. You only really fail when you stop trying." Naruto finished.

Hanabi dried her eyes and finished eating her breakfast.

When they were done Naruto got up to do the dishes. "Hey, I wanted to let you know that I won't be able to come tomorrow," he eyed Lord Hiashi as he spoke.

"Oh?" He answered

"Yeah," Naruto paused "I'm going to go get her back. I've waited and thought about it, and I'm not going to waste anymore time. I'm going to tell Kakashi when I'm done here." He motioned down at the dishes.

"Well Naruto, your job as a shinobi is to take orders from the Hokage, not the other way around. I know he is your sensi, but you might at least treat him respectfully by asking." Lord Hiashi pointed out.

"I tried that the night she left, he said no. He can't really stop me." Naruto shrugged.

"That isn't the point, you will have more influence as a leader if you gain what you want with a mutual give and take, but not by asserting yourself when you don't get your way, do you see the difference?" he asked.

"I guess so, but what if I try that and he still doesn't let up," Naruto asked with uncertainty.

"Kakashi isn't that kind of man, if you try to appeal to him he will hear you out. You will be a leader in this village someday Naruto, you have an amazing power that brings people together. You didn't do that by spurning them, but by listening and reasoning with their perspective. Give your sensi a chance." He finished.

"You have a point there," Naruto said. "Thanks Lord Hiashi, hopefully I'll see you in about 4 days" he said as he got up to go see Kakashi.

"Good luck!" Hanabi offered as he headed out the door.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

A request to the Hokage of the villiage hidden in the leaves

Naruto was announced to the Hokage and let in to see him. Kakashi was preparing for Naruto's visit the day after the argument they had, he was surprised that Naruto had waited this long to come and talk to him.

Naruto had come up to his desk, and to Kakashi's surprise, Naruto kneeled down in front of it.

"6th Hokage, Kakashi Sensi. I apologize for my behavior last week, pounding on your door, yelling at you. I am also sorry that I didn't properly congratulate you and Kurenai on your engagement, I am happy for the both of you." He paused and began again. "I came to ask you if I can have permission to leave the village to get Hinata back. I want to tell her how I feel to see if that makes a difference. If she cannot forgive me, I would like her to be able to return to the village and I would like to leave in her place. All I ask is that you consider this request Sensi." Naruto remained in a kneeling position and didn't look up at Kakashi.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked, he couldn't believe this was Naruto for a second, his behavior caught Kakashi by surprise.

"Yeah," Naruto looked up

"I am glad that you apologized for your actions, and I have to remind you that I'm Hokage now, not just your sensi. If you need something, or need to make a request, this is the proper way to address a Hokage. I normally wouldn't have cared, but I can't have an example set to the other villagers to speak to the Hokage in a disrespectful tone, it sets a bad precedent for the future, when you become Hokage," he added.

Naruto waited to hear what the verdict on getting Hinata would be.

"As for Hinata," Kakashi sighed. "I've told you how I feel about this, but I can't deny you the chance to explain yourself, the rest will be her choice. She may not choose to come back with you, be prepared for that." He looked Naruto over, he was being much more still than usual. "I think I will send someone with you, but not a full squad like you asked for because I can't spare people from the rebuilding effort. You can leave today if you'd like." Kakashi finished.

"Thank you sensi," he said as he rose up, he'd have to thank Lord Hiashi for his advice, "who are you sending with me?" he asked.

"I was thinking about Shikamaru, he's done the journey a few times now and knows the route very well. I'll send for him and you can arrange a time to leave when he gets here."

"There's something else that we need to talk about Naruto," Kakashi mentioned.

Naruto looked startled, he thought he had covered everything in his apology, "what?" he asked.

Kakashi wanted to be careful about how he worded this to Naruto because he wasn't ready to tell him that part of his job would be to eventually train Naruto to become Hokage. That was a much longer conversation.

"How do I put this…" Kakashi tried to weigh his words while Naruto waited as patiently as he could.

After a moment Naruto was starting to get antsy, "Well, what is it sensi?"

"No matter how things work out with Hinata, you will not be permitted to ever 'leave' the village, as in move on a temporary or permanent basis." Kakashi was expecting Naruto to give him backlash over this and it didn't surprise him when that exact thing happened.

"What if that's the only way that she will come back because she can't forgive me? I never planned on leaving the village but if it means getting her back can't I go live on Mt. Myoboku or something?" Naruto started to get worked up and was already raising his voice again.

"No, you can't. You'll have to find a way to bring her back that includes both of you staying in the village, she was only permitted to leave temporarily as well. I'm not losing two of my top shinobi from my village." Kakashi's tone was severe. Maybe he shouldn't have consented to Hinata leaving in the first place, this had turned into a disaster. "You need to think about the long term consequences of your choices, I hoped the issue you're having with Hinata would have taught you that."

This statement deflated Naruto and he sat back in his chair and exhaled deeply.

Kakashi hated to say it, but he had to bring Naruto back to earth to show him the big picture sometimes.

"What should I do, sensi?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"What you planned on, go and tell her how you feel and bring her back. Try not to repeat your mistake that caused this." Kakashi answered.

"What if she doesn't want to come back," Naruto asked.

"She will, the fact that she left because of her feelings for you is the same reason that will cause her to return. I know you have feelings for her, but you have to show her that."

"I hope that will be enough, but I swear that I won't leave without her, I won't give up." Naruto promised.

Kakashi stood up to get the messenger, "I'll send for Shikamaru."

"When he gets here tell him I'm at the gate to the village and I'm ready to go." Naruto added as he nodded to Kakashi and left his office.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The journey to the sand

30 minutes after Naruto left Kakashi, Shikamaru had met him at the gates of the village.

"You ready Shikamaru," Naruto asked him as he got closer.

"Yeah, I did just get back though...last week" He made a look like there were other things he'd rather be doing. Naruto didn't want to hear Shikamaru whine, so he didn't ask.

They had been traveling for about an hour when Shikamaru asked Naruto some questions about their journey. "So we're going to get Hinata back, right?"

"Yeah, that's the plan," Naruto said as he kept his pace.

"What if she doesn't want to come back," Shikamaru stated matter of factly.

Naruto stopped "What's your problem? You've had a look on your face since we met today, do you really not want to help me?" Naruto asked him point blank.

"It's not that I don't want to help you Naruto," Shikamaru began, "But is this really what's best for Hinata?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto growled.

"Come on, don't act like you haven't seen it," Shikamaru pushed.

"What?" Naruto replied

"She's in pain because you reject her again and again, anyone with a brain can see it. I want to do what will make you happy, but not if it means seeing her so unhappy." He stood frozen in his spot, wondering if Naruto might try to punch him for saying that.

"She only looked unhappy when she left, she never looks unhappy when she's with me," he tried thinking back, trying to remember a time where she was unhappy.

"That's my point Naruto, she wants to be with you, not be your 'friend'. When we went on our mission together to get supplies I could see the pain written on her face. I've heard you tell people that you're just friends and seen the look on her face right after you say it. Haven't you noticed that after you spend a lot of time together how she goes out training? Her hands come back shredded," Naruto made a blank face "I guess you didn't," Shikamaru paused. "It's like you don't really notice her, and she deserves better than that." He finished.

"I do notice her," he started. "It's just like with Sakura…"

Shikamaru started to shake his head and glared at Naruto.

"That didn't come out right. What I mean is, it was like when I couldn't tell my feelings to Sakura, that's what happens with Hinata. I just can't bring myself to tell her how I feel," Naruto sighed. "I guess you have no idea what I'm talking about, never mind Shikamaru." He gave up. He would have enough trouble trying to explain this to Hinata when he saw her again…

"I think I know what you mean a little, it's like you like her and think about her all the time, but then when you're around her you play it cool and don't say anything, she wouldn't even know you liked her." He finished.

"That's exactly what it's like," Naruto said as they started walking again, he eyed Shikamaru "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru replied

"The reason you don't seem excited about this mission, is it…do you…like her too?" he asked reluctantly.

"No, no," he reassured "There is someone but it's not Hinata." He said regretting it as soon as he said it.

"Who? Naruto asked, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he added.

"Thanks," Shikamaru said, he wanted to keep his secret to himself.

"Man now I have to know, tell me tell me, who is she?" he started pleading with Shikamaru.

"Never mind I said anything Naruto, just forget it." Shikamaru pushed.

"Not a chance," He began trying to find people to guess. Shikamaru knew Naruto wouldn't give up and didn't want to spend the rest of the journey playing this game.

"Is it Ino?" Shikamaru made a disgusted face. "Oh, I know, what about Sakura?"

"Temari" Shikamaru uttered to Naruto, "But keep it quiet, I don't want this getting out."

"Temari?!" Naruto looked at him like he was crazy, "You like _her_?" he said in disbelief.

"What's wrong with her?" Shikamaru asked in a grumpy tone.

"She's just so pushy sometimes." Naruto added

"look who's talking," he said, half smiling.

They walked in silence for another minute.

"I'm hoping to see her when we get there." He added.

"I'm just hoping Hinata can forgive me and will come home. I want to tell her how I feel if that's what it takes to show her…"

"Good luck Naruto," Shikamaru started laughing, just the idea of Naruto professing his love cracked him up.

"Shut up Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled at him in a playful tone. "Seriously though," he started again. "Do you think she could still like me after all this, I hope I'm not too late, you know. I don't think the village is even the same without her."

"'the village' or you?" Shikamaru pointed out.

Naruto paused before answering "me." He hadn't realized the extent of his feelings for himself. He just knew that he needed her back, he didn't think about all the whys, there were too many to count.

"You're lucky that you found someone from our village, things ultimately will not work out for me even if I were to pursue Temari because we don't live in the same village. That's one reason that I don't want to say too much to her, and also because I'm a little worried she might end up rejecting me anyways." Shikamaru started to move even faster and Naruto matched his pace.

"You're crazy Shikamaru," Naruto mentioned "If you talked to Gaara I know he could find a way to make it work between the villages, and Temari definitely likes you."

"It's hard to tell with girls sometimes. To be honest I'm not sure what she thinks of me. She runs between hot and cold so often." Shikamaru tried to reason what men had pondered since the beginning of time.

"I know what you mean," Naruto replied. He did know what Hinata thought of him though. He remembered her laying her life on the line for him a few times, and there was that night in the hospital when she told him what she liked about him, she really surprised him. When he heard Shikamaru talk about not being sure about Temari's feelings, he wondered if that was probably how Hinata felt. If he thought about it, he never made an effort to tell her, he was worried about how she would react. She had overcome this feeling several times to reach out to him, and he realized that Hinata was a lot braver than he was when it came to love.

Several hours later they reached the half way point and decided to rest for the night. The guys didn't talk anymore about girls although the conversation lingered on both of their minds.

The next day they were headed out bright and early again and proceeded to the Sand to bring back Hinata.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Naruto Arrives

Hinata enjoyed her time in the Sand village. Morning and night she helped at the hospital, and even made them a supply of her healing balm that she had given to the hospital in the leaf. She also enjoyed coming back to the house in the evening and talking with Temari and Gaara.

At first Temari had been overbearing, but the more Hinata was around her, the more she got used to her personality. She noticed that Temari only acted that way when she cared about someone and Hinata realized that Temari must have thought of her as a close friend.

Gaara, on the other hand, was very reserved. He was always interested to hear about her day, but never pushed her if she didn't feel like sharing. She could get used to spending more of her days this way and wondered how long they would let her stay with them. If Kankuro came back, then she also knew that Temari would be headed back to the leaf to supervise the Sand construction crew. Surely if Konkuro came home she would have to leave, she couldn't stay in the house with two non relative men, even if one of them was the Kazekage.

"What did you do today?" Gaara asked her, making conversation before Temari had come home for the evening. Hinata was lost in thought and didn't hear Gaara. He leaned forward and tried to make eye contact with her. "Is everything alright Hinata, you seem distracted," he mentioned.

"Oh, sorry," she saw that he was leaning in close to her but it didn't bother her like it had when she first arrived. "I'm just thinking about home, and my village…" she trailed off.

He sat back in his chair "I couldn't say I blame you, the leaf village is a beautiful place." He said in a calm tone. He looked stoic sitting in his chair with a peaceful look on his face while the shadows of the fire crackled in the room and reflected off his stature.

"I have enjoyed my stay and appreciate everything you have done for me," she looked in his eyes, "Your kindness has meant more to me than I can say."

He looked away and forced a smile, she could see it was fake "So you've decided to return," he asked, when she didn't answer he continued "I've really enjoyed your company Hinata." He offered.

"And I yours Gaara," she added with a genuine smile "We both know that I would have to leave anyways when Kankuro returned, Temari already mentioned that she would trade places with him and return to help in the leaf."

"Kankuro sent word a few days ago," He made eye contact with Hinata again "I spoke with Temari and she said she would stay here as long as you decided to stay."

Hinata was surprised and felt guilty, tears started welling up in her eyes as she stood up from her chair. She knew Gaara was already so helpful to her, but she had no idea of the lengths he and his family were going to in helping her out. "I had no idea, I'm sorry that," she was at a loss for what to say.

Gaara stood up too and walked toward Hinata. As he got closer she turned away, embarrassed to have been moved to tears in front of someone she respected.

He stood next to her and grabbed her hand. She wasn't aware that she had any feelings for Gaara, but she couldn't ignore that there was something there; she didn't pull back from his touch. He leaned closer to her and brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear and then reached his hand back to gently wipe the tears from her face. "It's okay Hinata, please, don't be upset," He said in a soothing tone.

She took a deep breath "I'm not upset, just moved because of all you've done for me," she finished and took another deep breath to stall the next set of tears that were welling up.

"Why wouldn't I do that for you?" He asked, he knew she had feelings for another, but he realized there would never be a better time to tell her how he felt about her. "You're a hero Hinata, do you realize you helped change the tide of war in the last battle? I knew there was something different about you when I saw you battle at the chinin exams. You have a need to prove yourself to others, to show that you are worthy. I have long seen that you are worthy, and that those around you need only be worthy of you."

Hinata had been too surprised by the previous comment to formulate a response, and this new information just added to feeling overwhelmed. She had suspected that Gaara had feelings for her, but never that they would be so deep. She thought about it, when she had been on her mission to get supplies, he had given far more than promised after seeing her, and even offered a work crew with special juitsus to rebuild. When she sought him out for help he had not only accepted to help her but had opened his very own home to her. She wondered why she didn't see any signs sooner.

The tears had stopped and she looked up at Gaara who was still holding her hand. He wanted so badly to comfort her, to kiss her. He moved his other hand to her mid back, touching her lightly as he moved his head forward and leaned in to kiss her. To her, his touch felt sweet and his kiss did too. She felt like moving on might eventually be possible after all.

The front door opened and Gaara and Hinata jumped apart when they heard someone enter. Temari stood frozen in place, Shikamaru and Naruto at her side. She looked from Gaara to Hinata and back again, and then from them to Naruto who was turning red. "I've got some things to do so I will see you guys later," Temari said quickly and turned back out the door she came in from.

Hinata had began blushing, she couldn't believe what a disaster this had become. As soon as she felt like life was possible without Naruto, seeing him brought back her feelings of a broken heart. She knew that what she had with Naruto was complicated, but she also had realized she had feelings for Gaara. She felt confused and guilty, no matter what the result she would either be hurting someone else or being hurt herself.

Gaara began to speak after a long awkward silence, "Naruto, Shikamaru, I hope everything is okay in the village."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto to see if he was going to answer and with the state of things he decided it was best to answer, "Yes, everything is well. We came because we…" Shikamaru hesitated, not sure if Naruto wanted him to say at this point or not.

"We came to see Hinata," Naruto said in a deflated tone, "we wanted to see if she would come home." His voice sounded empty of emotion. Shikamaru could see this wasn't an ideal situation, he knew Naruto needed to adjust his strategy if he wanted her to come home with him.

"Naruto," he whispered "I don't think you should approach her this way if you wanted to talk," Shikamaru mentioned.

"Don't lecture me about girls Shikamaru, the only thing you talked about on our whole trip up here is 'Temari this' and 'Temari that' and 'I wonder if Temari will come back to the leaf with us' and who do we see first thing when we get here, and you couldn't even talk to her at all. I'm not about to take advice from you." He turned towards Hinata and Gaara.

"I'm not angry with you for leaving Hinata," Naruto said in a trying to be calm voice, "I know why you had to do it. It was all my fault Hinata and I'm sorry. He got down on one knee and bowed his head toward her "please forgive me," he uttered.

Hinata had been through a lot of emotions in the last few minutes. An apology from Naruto was the last thing that she was expecting. She walked over to Naruto and put her hand on his shoulder. "I can accept your apology Naruto." He started to notice that pained look in her eyes that Shikamaru had mentioned "but it doesn't change our…situation" she added.

"I came here to tell you…how I feel about you Hinata. I might have already lost you, which I would deserve after everything. I didn't realize how I was making you feel. If you do decide not to return, because of me, I have already decided not to return. I never intended to drive you away from your friends, your family, and your village."

"If you leave, then you will never be hokage, do you think I would let you sacrifice your dreams Naruto?"

There was silence between them and then Gaara spoke. "I think I will leave you two to talk in privacy," he uttered as he began to walk out of the room. Naruto held up his hand to stop him.

"Please Gaara, I can see you have feelings for Hinata, the kiss kind of gave it away." Hinata and Gaara both blushed. "I just want you to know that if Hinata does have feelings for you…"

Gaara now had the pained look in his eyes when he spoke to Naruto "It's always been you that she loves Naruto. I've never been unsure about that." He turned to Hinata "you're welcome to stay if you change your mind. No matter what Hinata, I'll always be your friend, I meant every word I said to you." Gaara finished as he bowed his head at her and then made eye contact with Naruto again. "It was good to see you again my friend, come see me at my office before you leave." Gaara nodded as he headed out the door.

Outside they could hear Gaara say "Temari, are you going to eavesdrop on the entire conversation or just part of it," loud enough for them to hear as he walked away.

Shikamaru's skin looked like it had turned a greenish color and he had a seasick look on his face. Temari rolled around the corner, her back to the wall. She was looking at Shikamaru directly in the eyes "Was that true," she asked him, "What Naruto said?" Her tone was unreadable.

Shikamaru just gulped and stared at the floor.

"Sure it is," Naruto replied "he's just shy about it is all."

"Shut up Naruto," Shikamaru angrily whispered at him.

She moved closer to him, he looked at her and saw the intent look on her face. "Shikamaru, is it?" She asked again.

"I already told you," Naruto began, both Shikamaru and Temari turned towards Naruto and told him to shut up, and then turned back towards each other.

Shikamaru looked at Temari, she had already heard anyways, what would be the harm in saying how he felt. He returned her stare and looked into her eyes as he answered her "Yes," he relented "it is true." He prepared for Temari to reject him.

He was surprised when she pushed past him and into her bedroom, a smile on her face "Come on Hinata, we need to pack for our trip," She ushered to Hinata as she opened her bedroom door. Once they were inside Temari slammed it shut.

"What do you make of that?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"It sounded like they're both coming back..." Shikamaru paused "I was angry at you, but, if it helped her come back…"

"Can I ask you something Shikamaru?" Naruto asked him "What's the point of having her come back if you aren't going to talk to her?"

Shikamaru hung his head "I know, but every time I look at her I lose what I'm thinking about."

Naruto and Shikamaru stood there in silence with a lot on their minds, after a few minutes Temari and Hinata came out, ready to go. "Shikamaru, we're going to go talk to my brother while these two have a chance to catch up," she motioned towards Naruto and Hinata.

Shikamaru nodded his head and followed her out the door.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter46

Catching up

Naruto and Hinata were left alone, neither one saying anything. Hinata was trying to avoid his gaze and Naruto was staring directly at her. Hinata looked uncomfortably at the floor and walls until Naruto started to speak to her.

"Can we sit down and talk?" he asked her.

She didn't answer but took a seat in front of the fire. Naruto sat down across from her.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I gave you the impression that I only want to be your friend. It's hard for me to put into words how I feel."

Hinata looked at him while he spoke to her, was it possible that he really liked her. After so long of her thinking that he only liked her as a friend it was hard for her to imagine him having romantic feelings for her. Through all this though, her feelings hadn't changed for Naruto one bit, except that she had missed seeing him.

She put up her hand to stop him "Naruto, you don't have to do this" she added "I'll come back to the village, I was coming back anyways. You don't need to feel obligated to have feelings for me to get me to come back. I'm sorry I burdened you with my feelings, it wasn't your fault that I fell in love with you." She had time to think about her issues regarding Naruto and realized that she was holding her feelings against him. In the end, nobody can control who they fall in love with, Temari was right.

Naruto stared at her in shock, "Is that really what you think Hinata, that I feel obligated?"

Hinata curtly nodded her head.

Naruto looked down at the floor, he didn't realize he'd hurt her so badly. "I really did a number on your heart, didn't I?" He still couldn't look at her.

"It's not your fault Naruto…" She started and then he cut her off.

"Yes it is my fault," he growled and then his voice softened, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I'm sorry I didn't stop you from leaving the village." He looked up at her, "I wanted to tell you sooner, but after…after Neji, I didn't think you could feel the same way you did before. I…I love you Hinata, I need you. I wake up and I want to see you, you're all I think about. When I'm around you I just can't focus very well, ya know?" he paused "And I'm not saying this because I feel obligated, that couldn't be further from how I feel about you." He hoped that what he had to offer would make a difference to Hinata.

Hinata turned her head away, she was overwhelmed again. Naruto couldn't understand why she turned away until he saw her shoulders shaking lightly and then he knew she was crying.

He stood up and walked to sit directly next to her. As he sat down he pulled her in against his chest and rubbed one hand against her back and with the other he held her to him.

"I promise Hinata, I will never hurt you like this again," he whispered as he moved his hand up to stroke her hair. He laid his lips down on the top of her forehead and kissed it. Slowly, after a few minutes Hinata stopped crying and just laid in his arms, enjoying how it felt and taking in the moment.

Naruto didn't rush her, it felt good to tell her how he felt, he realized if he had tried to do it sooner then she probably wouldn't have been crying when he told her. He waited for her to speak first so he could see what she was thinking about.

"Naruto," she asked as she looked up at him, she noticed tears had welled in his eyes too and was surprised. She sat up to make sure she was seeing things correctly and he wiped his eyes as she sat up.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"I'm just glad to see you again. When you left the village I was so afraid I'd never see you again, and then when I saw you with Gaara, I thought I'd lost you…" He tried to explain.

The mention of Gaara's name made her feel guilty about the kiss, but there was something else too.

"My feelings haven't changed, it's so good to see you Naruto. And hearing how you feel about me makes me…really happy," she smiled at him. "About Gaara…" she began.

"Hinata, do you think there's a chance we can still work things out? To be together?" he asked in a pleading tone.

"Yes, I believe we can" she answered.

He was relieved to hear her answer and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Thank you Hinata, I will make this up to you, I promise."

She hugged him back and then kissed him on the cheek. Naruto started to blush and then turned his head and leaned in slightly and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you Hinata," he whispered. Hinata kissed him back and grabbed his shirt to pull him closer to her. He started to kiss her more passionately, holding onto her back, until she broke the kiss. "I love you too Naruto," she whispered back.

Hinata had mixed feelings about leaving but would be happy to return to her village and her family again. After everything that happened she decided that it was best to leave tonight to head back to her village. The only thing left to do was to go see Gaara to tell him goodbye.


	47. Chapter 47

While I am developing the relationship between Naruto and Hinata I'm also working on developing the one between Shikamaru and Temari. Going forward, their stories will be intermixed but there will be still plenty more to come. :)

Chapter 47

Shikamaru and Temari

As soon as he followed Temari out the door he hoped to find something to talk to her about. The only things he could think to talk to her about were things right in front of them, it was harder to forget what to say when he had a visual reminder. He stayed behind her by a few paces, she said she was leading him to go see Gaara but he wasn't sure why.

She stopped at the front of large red doors, the doors to the kazekage's office. Before she opened them she stopped to talk to Shikamaru for the first time after verifying how he felt about her.

"Shikamaru, we're going to see my brother and talk to him about my returning to the leaf, are you sure this is what you want." She asked.

Shikamaru's eyes were wide, she was leaving this up to him? "Yes," he said and she started to open the door "but," he started, and she let go of the door so it would close and he started to blush.

"Well," she asked, waiting.

"Is this what you want?" He asked her.

She smiled, "Kind of," she replied.

He had a crest fallen look on his face "Kind of," he repeated "what do you mean?" he asked.

Her smile turned into a smirk "I wish you'd just tell me why you stopped me, obviously you wanted to say something, what is it?"

"How long do you plan to stay," he asked her.

"Probably until the rebuild is complete," she added

"That's the problem," he faltered and dropped his head, "I um…think that's too soon." He gulped when he finished and looked up at Temari. She was standing looking at him with her hands on her hips.

"Well how long do you think I should stay," she questioned him. "I need to come home some time," she replied.

"Why?" he asked her in a sad tone.

"What?" she walked away from the doors and took two steps closer to Shikamaru. "Because I live here, this is where I belong." She answered.

"No, Temari," he took a deep breath, he liked her a lot but she also kind of scared him sometimes, he didn't know how she would react to what he had to say next. "You belong with me, I know you can already see that or you wouldn't be in such a big rush to come back with me. The problem is when you leave to come back to the sand I don't know when I will get to see you again."

Her smile faltered while she dropped her hands from her hips, her guard was down, she wasn't sure if she liked that. "I also know my place is by your side Shikamaru."

He stared at her and took the image of her in. Even though she felt vulnerable for the first time, he saw that she was more beautiful than she had ever been to him. He liked all the sides she had, the soft and the rougher ones.

"I also know that marriages don't happen between villages," she reluctantly dropped the 'M' word, if anything were going to scare him off…

"I was thinking about that too," he admitted, "But your bother is Kazekage, maybe if we spoke to him, if I spoke to him…" Shikamaru mentioned.

"Are you serious Shikamaru, you want to march in and tell my brother that 'although you haven't heard of this before I like your sister and want to marry her?'" she exhaled deeply "what do you think he would say?" Her hands were back on her hips again.

Shikamaru smiled at her in return "Only one way to find out," he replied as he grabbed the handles to the doors and pulled them open.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Gaara Shikamaru showdown

It was evening and Gaara was sitting at his desk thinking about how the night had passed. He had expressed his feelings to Hinata only to have his moment interrupted by Naruto, Shikamaru, and his sister. He was also thinking that with all Hinata was already going through, maybe he shouldn't have mentioned his feelings for her, maybe he made things more complicated for her. But he never imagined that she would decide to leave so soon.

He also was waiting for Naruto to come by since they had more to talk about than he would like to admit. He felt he owed it to his friend to be honest with him. Naruto was his first friend and he would never want to risk his friendship. Hinata was a great lady and deserved to be with someone who was great, and could protect her. If anyone other than Naruto were pursuing Hinata, he would fight for her affection, but he knew Naruto was worthy of her.

He knew tonight Temari would also leave and that made him a little disappointed. He enjoyed her company too, far more than his brothers. She knew that if she wanted to go all she had to do was ask and he would grant it.

There was a knock on his door, he was ready for his visit with Naruto. "Come in," he spoke towards the door. The door opened and it wasn't Naruto, but Shikamaru who had come to see him.

"Do you have a minute, I was hoping I could talk to you about something," Shikamaru began.

"Sure, please have a seat," Gaara motioned to a chair next to his desk.

Shikamaru took a seat, not sure how exactly to word what he wanted to ask. "Temari mentioned that she was heading back to the leaf," he began.

"Yes, if that's what she'd like to do…" Gaara replied.

"I'd like to escort her back if that's alright," Shikamaru added.

"Shikamaru, can I ask you what you wanted to talk about, it's probably no surprise that I have a lot on my mind."

'I can see he's direct like his sister,' Shikamaru thought. "Okay, what if Temari wanted to stay in the leaf?" he asked.

"What? The Sand Village is her home, why would she stay in the Leaf?" He began to lose the calm manner he usually had.

"Would you ever consider, hypothetically, marriages between the villages?" Shikamaru could see Gaara glaring at him.

"Are we talking about hypothetical situations, or are we talking about my sister?" He asked pointedly.

"I'm talking about Temari. I know it's terrible timing, but I came back because I had to see her. I want a life with her." Gaara sat up in his chair, "I know this wouldn't have been possible before, but things have changed now, the Leaf and the Sand are united." Shikamaru waited for Gaara to respond.

Gaara sat quiet for a few moments and then looked at Shikamaru. He wasn't expecting this. Of course he believed times had changed, and he believed in marriages between the villages. He wondered if Shikamaru would have been able to face Temari with his feelings, it was no secret that he barely spoke when he was around her.

Gaara smiled, "What does Temari have to say about all this?" He was sure Shikamaru hadn't mentioned this to Temari.

"I don't want to speak for her. I came to ask you if it's possible, I don't need to answer today Gaara." Shikamaru finished, realizing that Gaara probably wouldn't give him an answer.

"Where's Temari?" Gaara asked him, his tone unreadable.

"Right outside," Shikamaru stood up to go get her.

"I need a moment with my sister," Gaara said to him as he left.

"Sure," Shikamaru left and after a few moments Temari came in.

"What's going on Temari?" he asked her in an angry tone.

"Why are you so upset Gaara, it's not like you didn't know that I liked him. And it's not like you don't also like someone from the Leaf, am I right?"

"Please do not talk to me about Hinata," Gaara shouted.

Shikamaru could hear them yelling from outside, maybe approaching Gaara wasn't such a good idea after all.

"I'm sorry Gaara," she said, "and I didn't know how to tell you, Shikamaru offered to try to make it easier by asking you. It's the proper thing to do." Temari sat down in the chair that Shikamaru had just vacated.

Gaara sat down in his chair again and exhaled, "This is something that has to be brought up and approved at a 5 Kage summit, I'm not the only one who can make these decisions. Has Shikamaru even spoken with Kakashi yet? How do you know that he would even approve?" Gaara asked her.

"We don't, you're the first one that we've asked because you are my brother first, Kazegage second. I want this Gaara, you know Shikamaru Nara is an honorable man. He will ask Kakashi when we return, but I'd like your support. If you can't support me, I will have to let him go Gaara, and I don't want to do that." She finished.

Gaara could understand how she felt, he didn't want to have to let go of Hinata, and he didn't want to be responsible for causing this pain for his sister. He stood up from his chair again and walked to where his sister was sitting. "Temari, I will support you, you know that." He said.

Temari hopped up from her chair and hugged her brother "You're the best Gaara!"

"I will write to Kakashi and if he approves then you can consider it done. I will still hold a summit but the result will not change my being in favor of my sister finding happiness." Gaara moved back to his desk and began writing a letter to the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. When he was done he asked Temari to call in Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stood at Gaara's desk and waited for him to speak. After the yelling, Shikamaru thought he knew what to expect.

"I will support you and Temari in the path you choose. This is a letter for your Hokage explaining my reasons for supporting an alliance between our villages. Please understand that the Hokage has the right to decline and I will respect his decision." He smiled at Shikamaru as he handed him the letter. "I wish the best of luck for you and look forward to hearing the outcome." His tone sounded genuine.

"Thanks Gaara," Shikamaru took the scroll. He had a feeling that Kakashi would consent, if Kakashi didn't he knew Kurenai definitely would. When he came to the village tonight he didn't think he would be leaving practically engaged, the thought would have scared him in the past, but he knew he was making the right choice.

"Naruto's waiting outside if you wanted to see him before we left," Shikamaru added.

"Yeah, let him know I'm ready to see him."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapte 49

Gaara Vs. Naruto

Gaara knew what he wanted to say to Naruto, but just as Hinata had felt heart broken over him, Gaara now saw him as the source of his heart break. He knew that wasn't fair and he would eventually find a way to make peace with the situation.

Naruto came into Gaara's office and saw Gaara pacing the floor. Naruto stood there and rubbed his hand on the back of his head, waiting for Gaara to notice him. When Gaara turned he saw that Naruto had already come in.

"Naruto," he said with surprise, "I never did get to ask you how your journey went."

"Gaara," Naruto began "I owe you an apology. I'm sorry about…earlier," Naruto thought about the kiss he had seen between Hinata and Gaara.

"No, you don't owe me any apology." Gaara said looking down. "I wanted to tell you that I don't want to fight over her. I want to see her be happy and be with someone who is worthy of her, and you are nothing if not worthy." Gaara meant what he said even though it pained him to say it.

"You've always been a friend to me, and this time I'm not sure I deserve it. After seeing what I put her though, and what that's put you through…" Naruto faltered. He had been seeing things differently since Hinata left the village and since his journey with Shikamaru.

"I did imagine she would stay longer, even still, it wouldn't have changed you coming for her. I suppose it was meant to happen this way." He finished with a half-hearted smile.

Naruto smiled back and he and Gaara shook hands until Naruto pulled him in for a hug. "You're a good friend Gaara, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done."

Gaara pulled back "you saved my life once, I haven't forgotten Naruto."

"You would have done the same for me," Naruto reminded him when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Gaara called.

Hinata stepped through the door and looked at the two guys. She wanted to speak with Gaara before she left, and hoped Naruto would give her a chance to do just that. She didn't want to leave on bad terms with him especially after all he had done for her.

"Hinata," Gaara called out. "I'm glad you're here," he looked relieved to see her. He wondered if she might even leave without saying goodbye.

"Naruto, would you mind if I spoke with Gaara when you're finished?" She asked.

"Sure Hinata, we were just finishing up," Naruto said as he reached out to shake Gaara's hand again. He took a last look at Hinata before leaving the room.

"This has been a long day for you, I'm sure," Gaara started.

Hinata laughed "Yes, very long." She agreed.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave until morning?" Gaara asked.

"I'm afraid not," she returned, "but I couldn't leave without thanking you for all you've done for me Gaara." She said as she stood next to him.

"It was nothing Hinata, I'm glad to have helped you. If you ever change your mind and want to return, just know that you can." He offered.

"You're very sweet Gaara, thank you," she said as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

He stood frozen in place as she broke her kiss and stepped away from him.

She walked over to the door and opened it, "Good bye Gaara," she said as she stepped through the door.

"Until we meet again," he returned.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Journey back to the leaf

After each of their conversations with Gaara they headed out of the Sand village and were on course to return to the Leaf. As soon as the group headed out, the girls led the group, chatting quietly back and forth to each other as the guys hung back.

"What do you think they're talking about," Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Us," he answered, he was pretty sure that he was right.

Naruto and Shikamaru were both trying to see if they could overhear what was being said. After a few moments Naruto spoke again.

"This worked out pretty good for us."

"Yeah, we both are pretty lucky." Shikamaru returned. "Thanks for being such a loud mouth Naruto, who knew it would ever help me out so much," he teased.

"I know, somehow I didn't see it working out that way, but I'm happy it did," Naruto added.

"I'm getting pretty tired, do you think we could rest pretty soon, there's a good spot ahead that would be perfect." Shikamaru asked.

"Fine by me, I'll let them know we're going to stop soon." Naruto said as he went several paces ahead to talk to the ladies. Temari noticed him catching up to them and shot him a smile.

She started laughing as she looked back at Hinata, "See, I told you he would eaves drop eventually, I saw you two talking back there," she said to Naruto.

"Actually, we were hoping to rest for the night and I wanted to let you know. You guys seem to have plenty of energy, but Shikamaru and I have been traveling for a couple days already and we need to rest for a little bit." He returned.

The look on Temari's face changed and she looked back at Shikamaru and saw the worn look on his face. 'He had been traveling for a while already' she thought 'no wonder he's exhausted.'

"Sure Naruto, that sounds good," Hinata replied.

After a few minutes they pulled off to the area Shikamaru had mentioned and Naruto and Hinata gathered wood while Temari and Shikamaru prepared the rations.

Hinata was able to find enough wood for them to burn through the night to keep warm and Naruto helped her to move it closer to their site. Usually on missions the group slept near each other but the girls slept further from the boys so there were no issues. Naruto wondered if that would be the same tonight.

When they sat around the fire they were mostly silent and Naruto tried to get Shikamaru talking in front of Temari. "Hey Shikamaru, have you told Temari about how good you are at Shogi," Naruto asked.

"No, he hasn't," Temari smiled and looked at Shikamaru. "I did kind of guess though, since he was one of the strategists in the war," she replied.

Shikamaru wasn't sure what to add so he just stayed quiet. He could see what Naruto was trying to do and it made him feel more pressure than before.

"I think he also likes to cloud watch," Naruto added while trying to remember other facts personal to Shikamaru.

If he ever wanted Naruto to stop he was going to have to say something "Thanks Naruto," he added in a less than happy tone. Naruto picked up the hint.

"Cloud watch," Temari pondered. She curled up to Shikamaru "I prefer to star gaze, wanna?" she asked.

"Yeah…sure," Shikamaru answered with a smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around Temari.

Naruto got up to put a few more logs on the fire, as he did Hinata got up too.

"I'm going to get ready for bed, alright?" She told Naruto.

"Oh, okay," he said in a sad tone, he wasn't ready for his night with her to end just yet.

He watched her roll out her sleeping pack and pull it close to the fire. When she was done she grabbed Naruto's pack and rolled his out too right next to hers.

He decided to go and lie down and be close to Hinata. When he laid down she turned onto her side so she could still look at him and he scooted a little closer to her and covered her with his arms. They were face to face by the fire resting for the night. He leaned in and kissed her forehead and she snuggled in closer towards him and laid her head on his chest. After a while he could hear that Hinata had fallen asleep and he started to drift off too.

Hinata was the first to wake up and she noticed that she stayed curled up to Naruto all night. The fire was reduced to coals so she got up to put another log on the fire for breakfast. She noticed that Shikamaru and Temari were still asleep, they were in the same spot they were in when she went off to sleep, except that they had a few blankets over them. Temari's head was tilted down on Shikamaru's chest and his arm was draped over her, they were both still sitting up slightly. Hinata was happy for Temari, she knew how much she liked Shikamaru and was glad that things seemed to be working out for her. Although she spoke her mind a lot, Temari was just as shy about sharing her feelings as Shikamaru was. Hinata started looking for rations for something to cook.

She reached in her pack and remembered she had a few things she could cook and started pulling them out. She grabbed the pot they had used last night and rinsed it out and started to pour her things inside. As they started cooking Naruto began to stir and then woke up.

He saw that Hinata was already awake and cooking and came up to the fire and sat next to her, just watching her cook.

"Good morning," he said as he smiled at her.

"Morning Naruto," she returned, "Did you sleep well?" She knew she had fallen asleep first and hoped she hadn't snored.

"I slept like a baby, as soon as you fell asleep I was out," he replied.

Their talking started to wake Shikamaru up and he began to move, jarring Temari slightly in the process. He stopped moving as soon as he felt himself moving her. He was so comfortable that he didn't realize that he fell asleep this way. A moment ago he wanted to get up, but now he just wanted to stay with her like this. He laid his head back and rested for about 20 more minutes when the smell of the food started traveling over to him. He leaned his head down to whisper in her ear as he rubbed his hand on her back.

"You're so beautiful Temari, I hate to wake you up, but it's time," he watched as her eyes started to flutter and look around. Her eyes stopped when they made contact with Shikamaru and she smiled and pulled closer to him and closed her eyes again.

"I know you don't want to wake up, me either," he continued to whisper as he was interrupted.

"Hey, Shikamaru and Temari are awake," Naruto announced loudly to Hinata.

Temari let out a groan as she relaxed her grip on Shikamaru and started to get up. She looked at Shikamaru and rolled her eyes.

"I know how you feel," he answered as they walked closer to the fire to warm up and eat breakfast.

They all ate together around the fire and then quickly got started on their journey for the day. Shikamaru put out the fire and Naruto cleaned the pot while the ladies packed up their site. When they finished they set out towards the leaf again.

The couples walked together today, Naruto had no trouble talking to Hinata since he had a social personality anyways. Once in a while Shikamaru felt like he should be saying something and tried to overhear the questions that Naruto was asking Hinata so he could use those on Temari if he ran out of conversation topics. .

They covered about 2/3 the distance to the leaf before they discussed if they should rest again or if they should keep on going. They knew that once they returned to the village neither of them would have a night like they did last night. They wouldn't be able to get that close again with other villagers around and Naruto thought specifically of Lord Hiashi and how he might react.

"I say we rest, come back to the village refreshed, ya know?" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

They all started laughing because they were feeling the same way.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Tsunade retirement update

It had been a few weeks since Lady Tsunade retired as the village Hokage. Although she did like her job, it made her happy to pursue her real dreams and focus on advancing medical ninjuitsu. The success of the experimental procedure for Naruto and Sasuke was something that intrigued her and she spent a lot of her time studying and pouring over the books that survived the last battle. As discussed Kakashi created a position for her at the village hospital, and that's where she spent most of her time.

Before Kakashi was given the title of Hokage, her last request was that Yamato and his team build a suitable office for the 6th Hokage. Yamato got right to work and within two days he was completely finished, just in time for the ceremony. After the ceremony was over and people were done congratulating Kakashi, she asked him to take a walk with her through the village. As they were walking they stopped in front of the new building.

"What is this building replacing Lady Tsunade?" He asked. There were several new buildings in the downtown area and this one was by far the nicest.

"This, Kakashi, is your Hokage headquarters. We didn't have a chance to construct the Hokage office before because resources were so limited. Seeing as we are moving along in the rebuilding effort and the village has more resources, it's fitting that this office is restored for you. Consider it my parting gift," she said to him.

He raised his eyebrow and looked at her "Thank you, I was wondering where in the village I would go. I didn't want to be stationed out of the hospital," he said.

This made her smile as she reflected back. She also didn't want to give up her place in the hospital and that helped to drive her decision to have a building constructed for Kakashi.

She reminisced about recent events as she sipped her sake and turned the pages to her books. She tried to jog her memories about the other volumes of books that were lost and planned to re-create them from her memory with the help of Shizune and Sakura. Every time she ran across a specialty she thought was missing, she jotted it down and made notes about the brief steps to complete it, she expected it would take years before they were caught up completely. She couldn't believe she'd be spending her retirement on paperwork.

There was a knock at the door, Sakura and Shizune came in, several more books in their hands.

"There were just more books uncovered on the east side by the people rebuilding." Sakura said with a smile.

"Maybe this won't take as long as I thought," Lady Tsunade said as she stood up to look over the books, maybe she'd get to enjoy her retirement after all.

sorry this chapter is so short! Some good things are in the works! And please review and let me know what you think. :)


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Off to see Kakashi

Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru and Temari returned to the leaf village about mid afternoon. Hinata and Temari hadn't seen the village in a few weeks and were surprised at the progress.

"Look at how far they've come," Temari exclaimed, the village looked like it was over half way done. They continued walking through looking at the village until Hinata announced that she was going to head home to see her family.

"I need to see my father and my sister, if feels like I haven't seen them in such a long time." She said.

"I'll walk you," Naruto offered as he turned to go with Hinata, "See you guys later," he waved to Shikamaru and Temari.

Once they were gone Shikamaru and Temari were left alone together to talk about all that had happened and how to approach their plans for the future.

"Do you want to sit down for a minute and talk before we visit Kakashi?" He asked her.

"Yeah, it's probably a good idea to make a plan before we go in there, but there's something I wanted to talk about." She started. She was happy that Shikamaru didn't freak out when she dropped the 'M' word on him, it showed her that he really was serious about her. She also knew that if they did decide to be together this was an issue they would have to resolve before going any further, which was an added layer of complication. Although she felt secure that they would have a great relationship, she didn't want to just jump into getting married. She wanted to take her time to date him and get to know him better. She wasn't sure how to lay this out for Shikamaru.

"Sure, what's on your mind Temari," he asked her.

"I know this is a big step Shikamaru, for both of us. We seem like we haven't even started dating yet but we're practically engaged to be married." She was afraid to see a disappointed look on his face, but he didn't look disappointed at all.

"I was thinking the same thing," he said as a look of relief washed over Temari. "It's just that we have to deal with what's ahead before we can date, sorry it's such a drag Temari." He said.

"But we have to be sure before we present this course to your Hokage Shikamaru," She replied.

"I am sure Temari, I've looked at this several different ways. No matter how we approach this, we will always have to face this, whether it's now or later." He gave her a puzzled look, wondering what was on her mind.

"Is there any path that you considered that doesn't have a 'we' involved…" she looked like she was deep in thought.

"No, there isn't. Look Temari, if you've changed your mind…" he started, wondering if she thought she had made a mistake.

"I haven't changed my mind, I just wanted to make sure that we want the same thing. I want to have a chance to date you, I don't want to just jump into this. I'm sure it's what I want eventually, and to know that you see the same thing for us is good." She smiled at him.

"Are we ready to see Kakashi now?" He asked her, standing up.

"No, I have a few more questions for you first." She sat rooted in place.

He sat back down and was ready to listen.

"Where will I be staying since I might be here on a permanent basis? Will your villagers accept this? What about your mom?" She asked, he could hear a little panic in her voice.

"Hey, we will work those details out with Kakashi, but you will have a place before the end of the night, and the villagers will gladly accept you. You helped in the alliance and came back to spearhead rebuilding our village. As for my mom, let me talk to her, okay, and then we can have dinner together so she can meet you." He replied as he held out his hand for hers.

She placed her hand in his and he pulled her up from her seat. He held her hand as they walked through the village and over to see Kakashi, the 6th Hokage.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Hinata Returns Home

Hinata and Naruto headed back for her house, she wasn't sure if it was such a good idea for Naruto to come with her, she wasn't sure if her father would hold a grudge against Naruto for her leaving but she still wanted to be around him.

When they reached her house she tried to think of a way to say goodbye when she heard her sister yell from inside the house "They're back, they're back!" and then she opened the door to run outside.

"Naruto, I passed the exam!" She shouted.

"I knew you would Hanabi, up top," he said as he held out his hand for a high five.

Hinata looked at both of them with a puzzled look, as far as she knew they had never even spoken before, now they looked like best buds. It made her smile to see a friendship between the two of them.

Her father opened the door and called out to them, "come inside, I just put some tea on."

Hinata figured that since he didn't exclude Naruto in his invitation, he was probably welcome she looked at him and nodded her head towards the house while smiling, as if to ask if he was coming. He nodded his head yes and smiled back at her.

When they got inside Hinata dropped her things off in her room and came to the table where her father, Naruto, and Hanabi were already sitting down and talking. She had a feeling like she was missing something.

"So you passed your exam," She said to her sister, "I'm so proud of you Hanabi."

"Thanks sis, I trained everyday that you were gone," Hanabi mentioned.

"How about you father," Hinata asked, "What have you been doing to pass your time?"

"I've been helping rebuild, but mostly I had been meeting with Naruto until he left to the Sand." He finished, noticing the look of surprise on Hinata's face. He understood why should would be so surprised. He hadn't exactly given her the impression that he liked Naruto.

She looked at him, "you didn't mention that before," she pointed out to Naruto.

He just shrugged his shoulders and took a big sip of his tea.

"So Naruto," Lord Hiashi asked, "is Hinata home to stay this time?" He smiled at Hinata.

Naruto looked at Hinata as she looked back and forth between her father and him. He reached for her hand and held it and looked at her as he replied. "I hope so, what do you say Hinata?"

"Yes, I'm so glad to be home," she returned while squeezing his hand back.

"You haven't been tending to your garden in a few weeks and I haven't had much time to keep it up," Lord Hiashi mentioned, smiling slightly while he took a sip of tea.

"I'm sure I have a lot of work to do," she said with a sigh. She was kind of tired from the journey and wanted a day to rest before getting to work on chores.

"You should see it," Hanabi hinted.

Hinata thought that her sister was acting odd and made a puzzled look at her while she got up to go look outside. Naruto stood up with her, he wanted to see the look on her face when she saw her garden for the first time since returning.

She looked outside and gasped and then looked at Naruto and her father. "Did you guys do this?" she asked as she opened the door and went out to see it firsthand. They didn't have a chance to answer before she popped outside.

"It's beautiful," she said as she looked around. They had done so much work that she hadn't had a chance to get to, they even put in a stone trail through one area of the garden. "Thank you father," she said as she hugged him. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"It was nothing, Naruto did most of the work, it even helped him get some strength back in his arm." Lord Hiashi returned.

She turned towards Naruto and looked into his eyes "This means a lot to me," she began, "how did you know…" she trailed off.

"All the flowers you brought me when I was in the hospital, and the healing balm you made," he replied. "I wanted to find a way to show you that you're important to me." He blushed.

She stood next to him and grabbed his hand and rose on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. He blushed even more than before.

Lord Hiashi and Hanabi made an uncomfortable look at one another before he reminded them that their tea was probably getting cold.

When they got back inside Naruto realized how late it was and that he probably should get going.

"I'm going to head out," he said to Hinata, "It's late and you really should get some rest."

He walked over to Lord Hiashi before leaving, "I just wanted to thank you for the advice you gave me, you know, about approaching Kakashi sensi."

"I'm glad it helped," Lord Hiashi replied. He was glad to have his daughter home again and he could see why she liked Naruto. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" he asked

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Breakfast. Just because Hinata's back doesn't mean that you have to stay away. Hanabi and I were getting used to having you over for breakfast." Lord Hiashi offered.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, sure. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he left and headed back to his place.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Update on Guy Sensei

Lee had been working very hard each day on helping to rebuild the village. Since he didn't have any ninjuitsu, he could only do tasks that required lifting and moving, but he still had plenty to do. He usually set out with Yamato in the morning and finished in the early evening. But he always, every single day, made time to visit his sensi.

When he was first injured, Lady Tsunade told Lee that his Sensi might not make it and to prepare for the worst. Lee understood how bad Guy's injuries were and just how dangerous the hidden lotus of the leaf could be, it was a lesson taught to him early on in learning the technique.

He couldn't stand that there was nothing he could do for his sensi except visit, and he took his time to visit very seriously. Guy also liked that part in his day when Lee would come see him and tell him about how rebuilding or training with Tenten was going. The way Lee explained things Guy could almost see himself helping with the tasks as Lee described them.

Today was no exception, Lee had shown up to the hospital to see his sensi. He knocked on the door to announce he was there and then walked in to see him. Guy was doing better than he had been. His skin was light red all over but the burns had actually been healed. He even had enough strength to get up and walk around and could talk for short periods of time.

"Lee," Guy said in what Lee thought might be a cheerful tone. The inflection of his voice hadn't returned yet.

"Guy sensi, it is good to see you," Lee said enthusiastically.

Guy was standing up and walking around the room, trying to build his strength up.

"You seem to be doing well," Lee remarked "tell me sensi, how many laps have you done so far?"

"53" Guy stated as he froze in his tracks at the sight of someone in the doorway.

"I know I didn't just hear you right, Guy," Kakashi stated as he leaned coolly against the frame.

"Kakashi," Guy said "You think this is gonna stop me." He asked. His voice already becoming hoarse.

"You're just going to tire yourself out Guy, why don't you get some rest." He urged.

Guy made a chuckling sound and kept on walking, ignoring Kakashi. Although Kakashi was his friend, he was also his greatest rival. He always measured his own progress against Kakashi because he always set and beat goals that looked impossible. He had a long way to go this time, but he was confident that with a little time, he would be better than his old self again.

"I've been telling him that all week," Sakura said as she popped into the room. "I came by to check on you to make sure that you're resting." She said in a scolding tone.

"Hi Sakura," Lee said with a smile, no matter how much time had passed he still had feelings for her.

"Lee, Hi," she returned "Do you think you can talk him into resting? Any activity while his body is trying to heal could be bad for his recovery."

"Sensi," Lee began, "Sakura is right, please try to rest."

Guy and Kakashi both looked up at Lee puzzled.

"Wasn't I just saying that?" Kakashi pointed out.

Guy listened to Lee and went to sit back down in his bed while Kakashi shook his head.

Sakura walked up to Guy, checking him over for injury. "Actually, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about," Sakura mentioned.

"Sure," Guy replied with a rasp.

"Lady Tsunade and I are able to perform a healing juitsu that may help heal your chakra network. She wanted me to come and explain the procedure to you to see if you would be interested." She was told by Lady Tsunade that there was a chance to heal Guy since his damage came from his own juitsu. The only reason healing Naruto and Sasuke was an option was because the one that caused the injury to either of them was within easy reach, but that didn't happen very often when dealing with an enemy force.

"Yes" he replied, an eager look on his face.

"You mean there is a way to further heal him," Lee asked in anticipation.

Kakashi answered in a grave tone "There is, but it's not an easy path," he added.

"Please Guy, let me explain the details first," She said before she began. "We can use a healing juitsu that uses the second Hokages regeneration cells and fuses with your own cells to recreate true healing. At the same time, this procedure is extremely painful and will require you to open many of the gates so that all gates and your chakra network can be repaired. There is a high success rate if you chose to do the procedure, but if you don't…" she faltered trying to find the right words.

"I will do it Sakura," he answered her.

"Okay, I will let Lady Tsunade know and she will set a date. However, she needs to trust that you will rest to recover. If she sees that you aren't resting, she will choose not to complete the procedure. Are we on the same page?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Guy stated in a defeated tone.

Lee started to cry and kneeled down by Guy's bedside, holding onto his sensi's hand. "Oh Guy Sensi. I'm sorry that your recovery is such a tough one, I wish it were me instead."

"Don't say that Lee," he croaked out, tears welling in his eyes.

Sakura looked back and forth at Guy and Lee with a dumbfounded look on her face before turning to look at Kakashi.

He made an uncomfortable look at Sakura, shrugged his shoulders, and called out "I'll see you tomorrow Guy," as he left.

Guy and Lee hadn't even noticed Kakashi leaving, so Sakura decided to leave as well. She turned her back and walked out of the room.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

They See Kurenai instead

Shikamaru and Tamari were holding hands as they reached the Hokage office to visit Kakashi. When they stepped inside they almost ran into Kurenai who was just leaving.

"Hi Shikamaru, Temari," she said as she nodded and smiled, she looked down to see them holding hands and gave Shikamaru an unsure look. "Are you headed to see Kakahsi?" she asked him.

"Yeah, we have something to discuss with him." Shikamaru stated matter of factly.

Kurenai could guess what that 'something' was and wanted to talk to them before they saw Kakashi. Having relationships between the hidden villages was something that was long forbidden. She had known Shikamaru for several years, and had taken a special liking to him because he was Asuma's favorite student. She was still getting to know Kakashi and didn't know how he would react to something like this.

She held up her hand to stop him, "Before you see him, maybe we could talk…" she began.

Shikamaru and Temari both gave her a weird look. "Okay…sure," Shikamaru said with uncertainty.

"Great," She said, "Let's go to my place and I'll put on some tea," she smiled as she placed her hand on Shikamaru's shoulder and guided him out the door.

Shikamaru didn't stop holding Temari's hand as they walked, and many villagers looked on after they passed.

"Do you guys think you could attract less attention?" Kurenai asked as they made their way to her apartment.

Temari could appreciate what Kurenai meant. She was the outsider and didn't want any extra attention. She already saw the looks she was getting from the villagers. She tried to let go of his hand, but he only grabbed hers tighter.

As promised, when they got to Kurenai's apartment she put on some tea and then sat down to talk with the both of them.

"So," she began, looking for a way to start the conversation. "How long have you guys been seeing each other?" She asked.

"Kurenai, Please don't assume I've been having a relationship in secret, I wouldn't dishonor Temari that way." He politely answered as he looked Kurenai in the eyes.

Kurenai was taken aback by Shikamaru's blunt answer. Temari saw this and tried to explain.

"I knew I liked Shikamaru when we competed at the Chunin exams. We've become comrades over the years, fighting side by side with the leaf village. We know that being together wouldn't have been possible in the past…" Saying this out loud make Temari think, from the looks of the people in the village she didn't want to assume that it would be possible in the future either.

Shikamaru picked up where she left off. "We fought to live in a united shinobi world, so why shouldn't we have a chance to be happy. If two people were ever made for each other, it's me and Temari."

"Wow Shikamaru, I've never seen a romantic side to you before, I don't know what to say." Kurenai started to giggle at how determined he looked.

"I've never had a romantic side because I've never had feelings for anyone other than Temari and I never thought it would come to anything. Since the war I feel like I have hope where I had none before." After hearing his reply Kurenai stopped giggling.

Temari was looking at Shikamaro with her mouth gaping open slightly. All the things she wanted to hear were just spilling out. She liked the effect Kurenai had on him.

"What have you guys worked on to say to Kakashi," Kurenai returned, curious to see what strategy Shikamaru would employ.

"Well," he held his hand up to the back of his head while he smiled, "I planned to express what I wanted and ask Kakashi for his opinion, and then give him the scroll from Gaara giving his approval." Shikamaru began.

"His what? He approved?" Kurenai said in disbelief.

"Yes," Temari added "He wants me to be happy and he knows how I feel about Shikamaru. He said there would need to be a 5 Kage summit but that if Kakashi consented, that our marriage could be approved."

"Marriage, but aren't you guys a little young for that kind of decision. I understand being sure but…" Kurenai faltered, not knowing what to say.

"We aren't planning on getting married yet, we just want the option for when we're ready." Shikamaru pointed out.

"We haven't even started dating yet," Temari replied like this was obvious.

"I'm going to grab the tea while I think about this," Kurenai said as she rose to prepare the tea. When she came back a minute or so later she had a reply.

"What if Kakashi doesn't approve," Kurenai asked.

"Then I would go through the appeals process," Shikamaru answered.

"But there is no appealing the Hokage, surely the elders won't side with you." Kurenai returned.

"But you do, don't you," Shikamaru asked.

"Yes but…I do…" She began. "I see Shikamaru, I'm your strategy to appeal to Kakashi." She had a disappointed look on her face. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be put in the middle. But Shikamaru was right, she wasn't going to tell him no. She respected him too much for what he meant to Asuma and for the wonderful shinobi that he turned out to be. There was one thing though, "Are you forgetting that Kakashi also has an intellect not unlike your own? Don't you think he'll see this coming?" she asked.

"I'm counting on it," He replied with a smile on his face. "I've never asked for your support before Kurenai, but I need it now."

After a few seconds Kurenai answered, "Okay, I give you my support. I'll talk with Kakashi."

"Great, thank you Kurenai," Shikamaru replied which was seconded by Temari.

"Thank you. I know this puts you in an awkward position but I appreciate the trouble you're going to for us." She expressed.

"I've only known you a short time Temari, but you seem like you know what you want. And if you and Shikamaru both want to be together I have no other desire but to support you." She stood up and held out her arms to hug Temari. Afterwards she reached towards Shikamaru. "I'm happy for you guys." She said while she hugged Shikamaru.

"Thanks again," he uttered as he broke the hug. "We're going to visit Kakashi and then I'm going to take Temari to stay with Kankuro until there is a place open for her." Shikamaru said as he got ready to go and grabbed Temari's hand again.

"Good luck," Kurenai offered as they headed out.

Hey There!

Yes you, my wonderful reader!

Can you tell me what you think so far? Do you like the story? Love it? Hate it? (no matter which you've read pretty far and I'm glad to have you along for the ride.)

I haven't had much feedback from the last few updates and I'm afraid I'm losing you guys. I am working out an ending but there are still some things that need to happen and a lot more Naruto and Hinata encounters that I'm sure you will love. :)


End file.
